Fate Stepped In
by kkimberly49
Summary: This is an AU story. Olivia is a lawyer in Vermont. She was recently diagnosed with breast cancer. Her fiancée left her when she was diagnosed. Fitz has recently taken over his family's law firm.He likes to volunteer at the hospital and meets Olivia. He falls for her immediately. Olivia feels the same way, but she is scared of what the future holds. Follow their love story.#OLITZ
1. The Diagnosis

**A/N-New Story. Let me know your thoughts. An update from Bound Together will be posted tonight...**

Olivia was doing her monthly breast exam when she felt a lump. It was time for her physical so she called the doctor to schedule her yearly physical. She knew that her doctor would examine her breast at that time.

Olivia was 33 years old. She was engaged to Jake Ballard for the last year. They had been together for three years. She thought they were in love, but the last six months had her really thinking whether they should remain together.

Dr. Jackie West was her primary doctor. They had formed a close bond over the last five years that Olivia had been her patient. Dr. Jackie read the note where Olivia found a lump. She had all her patients call her Dr. Jackie. Dr. Jackie completed Olivia's physical. When Dr. Jackie got to the breast exam and felt the lump she was immediately concerned.

Dr. Jackie was always honest with her patients. She was more straight forward with some. Olivia was one of those patients that she kept it 100% real, and never sugar-coated anything with her.

Dr. Jackie stepped back, "_Olivia it is definitely a lump. There is some cause for concerns and you need to go for further testing now. We need to know what we are dealing with. I'll send the orders over to the hospital. After you get dressed head over there so we can get the ball rolling." _

Olivia went over to the University of Vermont Cancer Center and had the test done.

The next day she gets a call asking her to come in and discuss the findings. She called into the office, and let them know that she had to stop by the hospital and would be in late. Olivia arrived at the center. Shortly after a short black woman walked into the room.

She came over and shook Olivia hand. "_Hi Olivia. My name is Dr. Miranda Bailey. Dr. Jackie is my best friend. She asked me to oversee your case."_

Olivia gulped,_ "Handle my case?"_

Dr. Bailey pulled up a chair and took her hand, _"Jackie was right to be concerned. You have Stage IIB. What that means for you is that we have found a tumor that is more than five centimeters but has not spread to any axillary lymph nodes. Your tumor is six centimeters"_

There was a knock at the door. Dr. Bailey opened it up and let the person in. Olivia had not looked up because she was crying. Dr. Jackie grabbed the seat beside Olivia. Dr. Jackie called Olivia's name. She finally looked up to see her. She fell in her arms crying. Dr. Jackie was aware that Olivia had no family or close friends. She had told her about Jake. Specifically she thought he may be cheating. Since she did not have patients until noon that day she came by. Miranda could not disclose Olivia's information because that would be a violation of HIPPA. Jackie knew that it was not good news because Miranda didn't say a word. It was their code.

Olivia calmed down some to continue to listen to Dr. Bailey.

Dr. Bailey said,_ "I want you to know that I did not disclose any details about what we found to Jackie. I just hinted you might need some support."_

Olivia nodded, _"I trust you. I know Dr. Jackie doesn't just let anyone in her circle. Thank you for passing that along to her. So what are my options? How treatable is this?"_

Dr. Bailey nodded, _"It is typically a very treatable cancer. I would suggest a mastectomy which is when we remove the entire breast. Due to how large the tumor is you will need to go through some radiation & chemotherapy. The reason that you will need chemotherapy is because your cancer is hormone-receptor-negative/HER-2. Anything else we can discuss down the road. I would like to schedule the surgery in the next couple of weeks. We are here for you."_

Olivia nodded. She spent a few more minutes speaking with them. She scheduled to have the surgery performed in two weeks. She went to the office and spoke with her boss Sally Langston. She told her about her diagnosis. Luckily she had just wrapped up a case so she didn't have to worry about catching someone up to take over. Sally & Olivia agreed that she would work for one more week before taking leave.

As Olivia drove home she realize how scared she was. Olivia's parents died in a car crash when she was 16. A woman who was driving under the influence was driving down the wrong side of the street and crashed into them head first killing all three of them instantly. Olivia went to live with her grandmother who was nothing but supportive of her. The reason she lived in Vermont was because five years ago her grandmother was diagnosed with Stage IV breast cancer. Her grandmother did not check her breasts at all. By the time they diagnosed her the cancer had begun to spread. Her grandmother fought for two years, but ultimately lost the battle. Honestly she probably wouldn't have checked her breast on a regular basis if it wasn't for her grandmother.

Her mother was an only child and she was an only child. She never met her grandfather because he died before she was born. Her grandmother never remarried which is why she had no family.

She pulled up to the condo that she shared with Jake. They met at a charity event. He was a good-looking man. He was a real estate broker. As time went on she realized that he had a really big ego. She loved him, but she was not in love with him. When he proposed she was shocked because it didn't seem that their relationship was headed in that direction. Six months ago her gut told her that Jake was cheating. Olivia really believed that Jake wanted a trophy wife. One who would be willing to do whatever he said. He wasn't interested in a partner.

Olivia got in the house and found Jake in his office working. She went in and kissed his cheek. He put up a finger asking her to wait which she did. Finally he got off the phone. She had sat down on the sofa in front of his desk.

Jake said, _"Hello why are you home so early?"_

_" I had to go to the doctor. They needed me to take some more tests and they got the results back"_

_"What did they find out?"_

_"Um, that I have breast cancer."_

"_Wow, sorry to hear that. What are you going to do?"_

_"I am going to have surgery to remove my breast, and then I am going to have chemotherapy and radiation."_

"_That's a lot. I hope everything turns out okay."_

_"What are you really trying to say Jake?"_

_"Olivia, this is not working for me. You are not what I want, and now you are sick. I can't take care of you. On top of that you are losing a breast. I'm sorry about the timing, but I can't fake it any longer."_

_"You are sad and you are sorry. I can't believe that I have wasted so much time on you. You will get what's coming to you. I'll take some things and I'll make arrangement for the rest of my things to be picked up_."

Jake tried to talk to Olivia, but she had never been more humiliated than she was when he said that he didn't want her. Olivia packed up two suitcases. She made some calls and found a room at the Made Inn Vermont Bed and Breakfast. She went ahead and paid for a month. She had surgery coming up in two weeks, and wasn't in the mood to find a new place to stay.

Over the next week Olivia broke the news to her co-workers. Everyone offered there support. She was thankful, but she wasn't close to any of them outside of work. She was the youngest lawyer there. It wasn't her dream job. She enjoyed corporate law, but she wanted more.

She was at the hospital doing pre-op. She was beginning to get overwhelmed. She was going through some paperwork when she broke down at the thought of going through this all alone.

Fitzgerald Grant enjoyed giving back. His family ran a successful law firm for several generations. Recently his dad had stepped down due to some health issues, and now he was running the firm. He liked to give back with his money and time. Today he was at the cancer center volunteering. He was walking down the hallway when he noticed a woman crying in the corner.

Fitz went over and leaned down beside her, "_What can I do?"_

Olivia looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were so blue and they calmed her, _"I'm sorry what did you ask me?"_

Fitz was looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. Her big brown eyes had pain in them, but he saw much more. He could not let this opportunity pass him, _"I asked what do you need?"_

Olivia said, "_I am fine. Thank you"_

_"I don't think you are."_

_"My name is Fitzgerald Grant. I volunteer here in my spare time."_

_"My name is Olivia Pope."_

"Wait, are you the Fitzgerald Grant that has the successful family law firm?"

Fitz smiled, _"Yes, how did you know?"_

_"I am a lawyer at Langston & Douglas. I applied to work for the firm when your dad added a crisis management department, but as you know his best friend Cyrus Beene was given the department_."

Fitz nodded, _"Yes Uncle Cyrus does handle that department. My dad recently retired and I expect Uncle Cyrus to join him soon. Is that something you are still interested in?"_

Olivia nodded, _"I am or rather I was."_

"_What changed?"_

_"I was recently diagnosed with breast cancer so right now I am reluctant to think about the future. I just want to get through tomorrow."_

_"Well I am sure that you have a support system?"_

_"Nope, it is just me. My parents died when I was 16. I lost my grandmother to breast cancer. My parents were only children and so was I. My boyfriend decided that I was not what he wanted. Oh God. I am so sorry. You don't want to hear my drama."_

_"I do. It is why I asked what did you need. It is his loss. I am guessing that you must be having a mastectomy."_

"_How did you know?"_

_"My mom had breast cancer. She was beat it, but a couple of years later she was diagnosed with lung cancer and lost her batter three years ago."_

_"I am so sorry."_

_"Thank you, but she lived her life to the fullest. She raised me to live the same way. I have a lot of good memories of her. So when is your surgery?"_

_"In a week. I am here today to do pre-op."_

_"Do you have any plans after you leave here?"_

_"No. I am a boring person."_

"No you are not. You just haven't found your other half yet, but I bet that will change. So how about I stay with you and we get you through pre-op and then you follow me to my dad's house. We try to eat dinner together once or twice a week."

"_Why do you care about what is going on with me?"_

_"Honestly, I am not sure. When I look at you I see a beautiful person. I feel this connection with you. I would at least like us to be friends. Plus no one should ever go through a battle like this alone, and I won't let that happen to you. I know we just met, but I am asking that you be open. Give me a chance. I want nothing from you in return."_

_"Aren't you married or at least in a relationship?"_

_"No to both."_

"_Why, if you were mine I would never give you up?"_

_"Well Olivia I am available and maybe you will want me one day and not ever give me up."_

Olivia smiled, "_Okay. I have nothing to lose at this point."_

Fitz kept his promise. He stayed with her the entire time she did pre-op. He held her hand and rubbed her back offering his support. Jake never provided her this kind of support.

They finished up and left the center. Olivia followed Fitz to his dad's home. It was a beautiful home in Stowe.

They walked in and Fitz had Olivia's hand. Fitz called out to his dad who told yelled he was outside. They walked outside to find his dad and Cyrus hitting some golf balls.

Fitz laughed, _"Dad no amount of practice is going to help your game."_

Big Jerry looked up, _"It will give me some time. I'm going to beat you one day."_

He noticed that Fitz had a woman with him. He looked at his son. Something was different. Fitz had never brought a woman home. He was proud of his son. He was an excellent lawyer, but he wanted his son to find a woman. Life was more than making a dollar. He use to push women on to Fitz, but it wasn't good. Fitz didn't want to be with a woman just to say he had one. He refused to settle down until he was with his other half. As he looked at them something told him she was it. She was a beautiful looking woman.

Fitz smiled, _"Dad I would like for you and Uncle Cyrus to meet my friend Olivia Pope. Livvie this is my dad. We call him Big Jerry and the gruff man beside him is Uncle Cyrus."_

Olivia was caught off guard when he called her Livvie. Her grandmother was the only one who called her that. It brought back so many good memories.

Cyrus said, _"Wait are you the Olivia Pope that works for Sally Langston?"_

Olivia nodded, _"Yes sir I am"_

Cyrus looked at Big Jerry, _"This is the young lady that Sally brags that we missed out on when you had me to head the crisis management department. She is really good."_

Big Jerry smiled, _"I remember you. You were in our final pool of applicants but my best friend here was tired of being a professor so I had to take care of him. I'm sorry. You really are a brilliant young woman."_

Olivia smiled, _"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for the compliments. No need to apologize. You should always take care of those that are closest to you."_

Marta came to the door to tell them that dinner was ready. They all went in and washed up and met in the dinner room.

They enjoyed their meal and they talked about a little of everything. Fitz realized how brilliant she really was. She was able to keep up with her dad and uncle with ease. She was more than a pretty face. She was smart, funny, and down to earth.

Jerry said, _"Olivia I really like you. I think my son likes you too because he has not brought anyone home since college. Cyrus is considering retiring soon so that head position is going to become available. Did Fitz tell you?"_

Olivia nodded,_ "He did. Unfortunately I was recently diagnosed with breast cancer so I am not sure what the future holds."_

Jerry and Cyrus both said they were sorry. Fitz told them that Olivia did not have any family, and was not currently in a relationship. He told them that he would help her any way that he could because this was something she should not go through alone.

Jerry got up and came to sit beside Olivia, "_Olivia, Fitz is right. I can only imagine that it is human nature to question someone who wants to help with no strings attached. Fortunately my Miranda taught him to be selfless. Cancer is a battle. You don't want to do this alone. We want you to get through this. There will be some tough days. Days where you want to give up. I pray that you don't. You have too much going for you."_

Cyrus spoke up, _"I agree. We will all help you. I want to retire and I think that you will be perfect for the job. Sally said that you really wanted that job. Was it your dream job?"_

Olivia nodded, _"It is sir"_

Cyrus said, _"Okay then I need you to fight so that you can have the opportunity to fulfill your dreams. Where are you staying?"_

Olivia was quiet for a moment. She didn't want to tell them she had no home. Money wasn't the issue. She made a pretty good salary and she had received her parents and her grandmother's life insurance policies. She had invested wisely and had about two million dollars put away.

Olivia decided to be honest, _"My boyfriend broke up with me. He said I wasn't the one and he didn't want me because I was going to lose my breast."_

Olivia looked up and she could not tell who was more upset in the moment. It was nice that these people cared about her well-being.

Big Gerry said, _"I have a rental house in Burlington. I was going to put it on the market, but you can stay there. We can do a month to month lease. I'll just call my broker Jake Ballard and tell him to not put it on the market."_

Olivia jumped up and ran out the room. She knew that Jake had a lot of big name clients, but that was a rule. They never discussed their clients with each other. She didn't want them to cause any problems.

They found Olivia outside sitting on the deck. Jerry and Cyrus stayed behind while Fitz went over to Olivia.

Fitz took her hand. She wouldn't look up at him. she was crying. _"Livvie talk to me. Tell me what upset you."_

Olivia still did not say anything. Fitz thought about what they said at the end that made her so upset and then it dawned on him, _"Jake Ballard is your ex-boyfriend. He is the one that you just broke up with."_

Olivia nodded_, "Fitz, I am so sorry. You all have been nothing but kind. I don't want to come across as ungrateful. I don't want to cause any problems for your family. You don't know me at all. I will stay at the Bed and Breakfast liked I planned."_

Olivia just continued to sob. Fitz held her. Olivia heard a phone dialing someone. She looked up to see Jerry on the phone. The person on the other end answered.

Jerry spoke,_ "Jake this is Jerry Grant."_

You could hear the smile in Jake voice. The Grants made him lots of money.

Jake said, _"Mr. Grant are you calling about your home in Burlington"_

_"As a matter of fact I am."_

_"Well I have several people who have shown interest"_

_"Well that is the thing. I am no longer putting it on the market. My son's friend needs a place to stay. She doesn't have enough time to shop for a home. All the furniture is still in the home correct?"_

_"It is sir, but right now you can pretty much get what you are asking. I would hate for you to not get that in the future."_

_"That is not my concern Jake. Let me ask you this, are you seeing someone?"_

_"I am dating. I recently ended my engagement. Things didn't work out."_

_"Oh I hate to hear that. Let me get to the point. The Grant name has a legacy. People look at us and know that we care about the community and people. We are not above them because we have more money than them. I treat people how I want to be treated. I expect those around me to be the same way. I don't employ, contract, or deal with anyone who doesn't have those same values_."

_"I understand Mr. Grant."_

_"I was disturbed that my son met a young lady today that was left to battle the fight of her life alone, because her fiancée was an ass. That he was so vain to bring up what she is going to lose like she wants that to happen. Does this ring a bell to you?"_

_"It does, but my relationship has nothing to do with my job."_

_"See to me it does. I go to bed at night thinking that the people who I deal with have a heart. They care about others. My son always thought you were a smug bastard. It wasn't that I disagreed with him, but you always did your job and did it well. However it pisses me off to know this young woman who you know does not have any family or close friends was left hanging by you. Even if you ended the relationship you could have tried to remain friends. Offer your support, but you are vain. You want someone who thinks you hang the stars. So while your relationships may not have any bearing on your job it is my choice who I want to deal with. I no longer will be dealing with you. My lawyer will contact you. Any remaining money that is owed to you will be paid. However I no longer will use your services."_

_"Mr. Grant. I am really sorry. I am sure that we can work something out."_

_"No Jake we are done. I should have listened to my son, but I am making it right now. One last thing. Olivia is here with us. You are a fool. You lost the best thing that ever happened to you. If she tells me or my son that you have tried to retaliate against her in any way I will bury you. You won't be able to get a job as a janitor when we are done with you. She had no idea I was calling. She didn't want to cause you any problems. That's how I know you missed out on a good one, but I'm not that nice. Have a good life."_

Jerry ended the call. He looked at Olivia_. "I don't know what will happen with you and my son. Right now your health is most important. You will never be alone again as long as we are around."_

Jerry and Cyrus went back in the house. Fitz never let go of Olivia's hand. They sat outside. Olivia sat there and absorbed what happened today. Olivia wanted so much in life, but when her grandmother died she lost her self for a while. Jake had never been one who supported her dreams and goals. It was all about him. She loved working with Sally, but couldn't see herself there years from now.

Her grandmother use to tell her that God makes no mistakes but humans do. As she sat here with Fitz she realized that God placed them together. The odds were one in a million that she would meet the Grants and Cyrus.

She wanted to beat it from the moment that she was told she had breast cancer. Now she really wanted to beat it so she could have a future. She could finally get the chance to work towards meeting her goals. She finally turned and looked at Fitz. They looked each other in the eyes. It was in that moment something inside of her opened up.

Olivia spoke,_ "I want more. When Nana died a part of me died. Meeting you today wasn't a mistake. I don't want to seem ungrateful. I am grateful and thankful. Your mom raised a wonderful man."_

Fitz smiled, _"Thank you. My dad did a great job too. It's just that mom always told me that a real man shows emotions. She taught me that money does not buy happiness. It can give you moments of happiness. Part of me is really mad at Jake for the way that he treated you. As you can tell I have never had high regard for him. However part of me is glad that he threw it all away. Now I have the chance to earn you."_

Olivia smiled. They went back in and ate desert and talked some more. Fitz followed Olivia back to the inn and made sure she made it in safe. They exchanged numbers and Fitz told her they would keep in touch.

The next day Jerry's lawyer went over to Jake's office and got the keys to the house in Burlington. Fitz had called that morning and paid his locksmith to change all the locks. He also updated the security system since Olivia was single and she would be recovering there. He wanted to make sure that she could press a button and someone who be able to get to her.

Fitz called Olivia and asked if she had any items left at her old place. Olivia informed him that she did. She really wasn't comfortable going back to Jake's house. Fitz had their attorney to contact Jake and make arrangement where she could go with a moving company and get the remaining items.

Each day Fitz found time to spend with Olivia. The night before Olivia's surgery they ate a late dinner since she could not eat or drink anything after midnight. Olivia had decided to have the mastectomy and reconstruction would be done at a later time because of the chemotherapy. Fitz had told her that evening when he got to the house that he was taking off to take her to the hospital, and would be there when she woke up.

Fitz knew she was scared. He remembered his mom actions the night before her surgery. He had prayed to God earlier in the day to give her more time on earth so that he could show her what real love feels like. He wanted to make his mom proud. He wanted his dad to see that he had raised a real man.

He had introduced Olivia to his best friend Stephen Finch. Stephen's girlfriend name was Abby Whelan. She was a feisty redhead. She was the opposite of Olivia, but Olivia liked her a lot. They had dinner with them earlier in the week.

Olivia knew that Fitz was a special person. The last week had been of the best weeks of her life. While she couldn't share this with Fitz, but she prayed that he stayed around. He was a good man. She would be lucky to have him.


	2. Surgery Day

**A/N-I know that this is the second story that I have covered a heavy topic using our favorite couple. It may now be as popular as other stories. I now accept that. I have experience situations, watched friends go through things, or read enough about them that I have decided to put my thoughts into words. Someone wrote to me that it is not about the quality, but about the quantity. That is why I am going to continue writing. **

Olivia did not expect to sleep much at all, but when Fitz noticed that she could not get her brain to turn off he decided to help her. He didn't want her to think about her surgery all night.

Fitz was on the sofa in the master bedroom. He got up and went over to the bed. He picked Olivia up and got in the bed. He began to rub her back and was singing softly in her ear. Olivia instantly relaxed. She had never felt so safe. She didn't know when, but she was sleep in no time.

Fitz tried to get out of the bed a couple of times, but Olivia wouldn't let him go. As long as she was comfortable he would not move.

The alarm went off at six. Olivia woke up. She could smell Fitz on her pillow. She remembered that she couldn't sleep even though she was tired. Fitz had climbed in the bed and rubbed her back and sang until she went to sleep.

She sat up and noticed an envelope and a box on her nightstand. She went and did her morning routine. She came back and opened the box. Tears came to her eyes when she saw the gift. It was a Pandora Breast Cancer Awareness Charm Bracelet Set. She opened the card. The card wished her well and hoped for a speedy recovery. Below the card message was a personal message. It said:

**We will fight this together. I will never leave your side. Whatever you need whenever you need it I will be there. -Fitz-**

Olivia smiled and said out loud. _"God I wished that I met him sooner"_

Fitz was at the door,_ "Ditto"_

For some reason in that moment she needed him. He made her feel safe. She needed to feel safe before her life changed. She ran into his arms. He held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Olivia just cried and cried. She cried because she was scared. She cried because she wanted a chance with this man. She cried because she missed Nana. She cried because her future was unknown at the moment.

Fitz gave her the time to let emotions come out. He wanted her to go in that operating room with a clear mind.

Fitz said, _"You are a strong, brilliant, smart, beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have you. I know that you are scared. I'm scared. I look at you and I feel like you are it for me, and right now we can't plan our future. We can only plan on getting through this battle. I won't lie it makes me sad, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I look at like this. If you see that I am by your side through your worst time then when you get better you won't fight me."_

Olivia just let him hold her._ "I'm so scared. For the first time I can't control the outcome. I can fight, but that may or may not be enough, and that scares me. I have read everything I could to prepare myself. No two stories were exactly the same. Nana got really sick from the chemo. She lost her hair. "_

Fitz nodded, _"I know. The same thing happened to my mom. Your appearance is not going affect how I feel about you Livvie."_

_"You know Nana is the only person that ever called me Livvie. When you called me that at your dad's house it took me for a loop."_

_"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect to your grandmother."_

_"No I like it. I feel close to her and I feel special. Don't stop."_

_"Okay. Well I can't feed you or get you anything to drink. Your bag is at the door. Pre-op said they thought you would be in the hospital three days right?"_

_"Yes, I need you to take these just in case."_

_"What is it Livvie?"_

_"It is my will. It is also my Power of Attorney which is now you. Should something go wrong you will make the decisions."_

Fitz sat down and looked over the documents. He looked up at Olivia. He had to be strong right now. She couldn't see how truly scared he was.

Fitz said,_ "What do you want Livvie? Do you want me to do anything to save you if the time came?"_

Olivia sat down beside him,_ "I want to try to be saved, but if you know there is no hope of me ever recovering I would prefer not to live as a vegetable. It is also noted, but I want to tell you that I do want my organs donated."_

Fitz nodded. Olivia got dressed. She pulled her hair in a ponytail. No need to dress up. They got to the hospital. She was taken back shortly after she checked in. Once she was changed and hooked up to monitors Fitz was brought back.

Dr. Bailey came back to check on Olivia. Olivia introduced her to Fitz. Fitz knew Dr. Bailey. She had taken care of his mom. He hugged her. It was good to see her. She had great bedside manner. She treated her mom and the family well.

Fitz smiled,_ "Dr. Bailey it is good to see you again. I'm excited that you have Olivia's case."_

Dr. Bailey smiled, _"I am too. My best friend is her primary and she asked me to take her on. We are going to get her through this. I thought you would have been married by now."_

Fitz shook his head,_ "No not yet, but if you can help Livvie out that could easily change."_

The room grew really quiet. Fitz was making it know what he wanted. Olivia could only smile. Dr. Bailey smiled too. She wanted this to work out for Olivia. Jackie spoke highly of her and she knew Fitz was a good man."

Dr. Bailey said, _"Well from your mouth to God's ear let's try to make that happen. Olivia I'll see you in a few."_

Before Dr. Bailey walked out she looked at Fitz and said the nurse talked to me and its okay. Once you are done we will take her back.

Fitz turned to Olivia, _"I want you to go in that surgery with a clear mind. Dr. Bailey is one of the best. Mom loved her. However I want you to also know that you have a support system. We are all cheering for you to get better."_

Olivia nodded. Fitz opened the door. In walked Big Jerry, Cyrus, Abby, and Stephen, and Dr. Jackie. They were all wearing pink t-shirts that "**Be Calm Olivia will beat Breast Cancer"**

Fitz pulled up his shirt to reveal that he had on one too. Olivia cried. She was scared, but she did now feel peace that she never felt before. They all wished her well. Jackie whispered in her ear not to let Fitz go which made her laugh, but she said I won't. They left to give them one final minute together.

They held each other. The nurse came in and began to prep to move her. Fitz kissed her forehead and said see you later. He turned to leave out the room when he heard her say something.

Fitz turned around and Olivia said_, "One Minute"_

Fitz nodded,_ "One Minute"_

After the minute was up Fitz grabbed Olivia's face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He wanted to make his feelings known. He finally pulled back.

Olivia smiled, _"Once this battle is under control I want to see where this goes too."_

Fitz smiled, _"Okay, but just so you know. I am never letting you go. I love you."_

Fitz shocked himself. He didn't mean to say that out load. He meant it, but he didn't want to scare her.

Olivia said, _"Did you mean it?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Yes. I love you. Time will not change it. It will open deepen it."_

Olivia smiled, _"I love you too. Let's get this over with"_

Fitz stepped back. He let them take her back. As soon as the door closed he began to cry. More like he sobbed. Dr. Jackie was at the nurses station so she seen when they took her out the room, but noticed that Fitz had not come out. He had called her after talking to Olivia. Olivia had explained that her doctor was one of the few friends that she had. She had been there for her when her grandmother passed. He asked if she wanted a shirt and asked if she had a moment to stop by the hospital before she had to see her patients. Dr. Jackie immediately could tell that Fitz was the opposite of Jake, and that could only mean good things for Olivia.

Dr. Jackie opened up the door to see Fitz sitting in the chair crying. She had so much respect for him in this moment. He had kept it together until Olivia was taken back. It showed her that Olivia meant a lot to him.

Dr. Jackie sat down, _"You know I have known Olivia for five years. She is so smart yet humble. When her grandmother died her light dimmed. Jake never did much to brighten it. He wanted a trophy. He seen Olivia's beauty, but never really took the time to get to know her. She called me after she met you. In 24 hours you did more for her than Jake did in three years. Do you know she was never introduced to Jake's family? She met yours the first night. Your dad stood up for her. She respected that your dad allowed her to rent his house. She wasn't treated like she was an orphan case. I can't imagine how you feel. You finally find the one and your dates are going to revolve around a hospital. While I don't have to tell you this I will for my piece of mind. Olivia is worth the wait. She is a gem. So are you. She also told me how she feels like she can talk about anything or nothing with you. She said you are the first man that she didn't feel like she had to play dumb. It will be hard but I think you both deserve each other."_

Fitz had stopped crying. He listened to everything that Dr. Jackie said to him. It was nice to hear how Olivia felt after meeting him. He didn't mean to come on so strong, but it was an instant connection. While most people would think that he was a fool for wanting to be with someone who is about to battle something so big he couldn't just walk away. His heart would not let him.

Fitz said, _"I have no choice but to wait on her. She has my heart now. I told her part of me is mad that Jake treated her the way he did, but really I am glad that he was dumb enough to throw it away so I could gain the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for your support. I promise to take care of her. This is not some fling or charity case to me."_

Dr. Jackie smiled, _"I know. Once she gets out the hospital and settled can you email or call me with the address to the house. On Wednesdays and Fridays I only work half days. I can help you with taking care of her. Also here is a card for a private-duty nursing company. I know you run a law firm, and I am not sure what your schedule is. You may want to bring someone in part-time especially when she starts chemo and radiation."_

Fitz hugged her and thanked her. He promised to get in touch with her once Olivia was home. He went out to the waiting room. They could tell that Fitz had been crying. It was really obvious to them that this was real for Fitz. He had real feelings for Olivia. Sure they could tell Fitz that maybe he should step back or they could question him, but they didn't. They knew that Fitz didn't give his heart to anyone. If Olivia had it then it meant he thought she was worth the risk. At that moment they all silently decided to take the risk with him.

From experience they knew that the surgery would take around three hours. Fitz did not want to leave the hospital. Stephen and Abby decided to go grab them some breakfast. Cyrus was going to run by the office and check on everything. Stephen & Cyrus had told Fitz that they would hold the fork down while he helped Olivia. Jerry had even told Fitz he would help around the office.

Everyone left and it was just Jerry & Fitz. Fitz had been dreading this moment where it was just the two of them. His dad had been supportive of him his entire life. However his dad was more straightforward. He was trying to think of a way to explain to his dad that this was not infatuation.

Jerry grabbed his son's hand. For some reason when his dad grabbed his hand he became emotional. His dad wasn't an emotional man.

Fitz looked at his dad, _"I know that people may think I am crazy. I can't explain it. When I met her it just felt right. She reminds me of mom. She is smart, kind, funny, and easy-going. I can imagine a life with her. I can imagine that I marry her, have kids, and we continue to build the firm that our family has put so much into. Know I never want to disappoint you, but I can't walk away from her."_

Jerry nodded, _"I know you can't and I don't want you to. A small part of me is scared for you. You know what this road is like. Nevertheless sometimes you just have to step out on a leap of faith. It also doesn't hurt that I think that Olivia is a wonderful young woman. I think that the combination your brains that firm will be more successful that any of the previous generations. Your mom would be proud. You will turn 40 soon. You have never made rash decisions. I trust you."_

Fitz hugged his dad and thanked him for his love and support. He told his dad that he hopes to be the husband and father that he was. Jerry assured him that he would be and would be better than him, because he was more vulnerable.

Stephen & Abby came back. They brought Fitz some breakfast. They talked for a little bit. Fitz then pulled out his laptop and began working to pass the time away.

Dr. Bailey came out and informed them that the surgery went well. She knew that Fitz already knew about the recovery period. Dr. Bailey also let Fitz know that she did set up for Olivia to be in one of the premium suites verses a regular room.

An hour later Fitz was told he could see Olivia. He grabbed their things and went to her room. She was awake but groggy due to the morphine they had her own. He could tell that she was in pain. The nurses were setting all the machines up. He wanted her to rest so she wouldn't be in pain.

The nurses tried to get her to relax and she couldn't. She wasn't in pain. Fitz knew that the emotions of losing her breast were in the front of her mind. She was 33. No matter what age but especially because she was younger it was hard to accept. She would be able to get reconstruction surgery in the future. It didn't matter to him, but he knew human nature it would bother her. It did his mom.

Fitz stepped up and asked the nurse to let him help her. The nurse had already paged Dr. Bailey to see if they could up the dosage just a little bit.

Fitz stepped up to her. He began to caress her face and sing to her. He looked her directly in the eyes the whole time. She immediately began to calm down. Fitz told her that he knew she was scared, and it was an adjustment. He assured her that she was just as beautiful now as she was before the surgery. He continued to caress her face and he went back to singing to her. Ten minutes later she was sleep.

He turned around to find Olivia's nurse, her LPN, and Dr. Bailey staring at him. All three of them had been doing this for sometime, but they had not recalled love like this especially with younger couples. Dr. Bailey nodded and told her nurse Cathy that right now she think that Olivia was dealing with post surgery anxiety, but if she woke and Cathy felt that she was in pain she could up her dosage.

She woke up a couple of times but it was not for long. Each time she woke up and looked Fitz was still there. She had felt nauseous and threw up food that wasn't there. The doctor approved medicine to help the nausea which also made her sleepy. That was the first 24 hours. The second day they were weaning her off of meds. Olivia was doing the exercises that she was taught.

Fitz had brought her some soup since she was still experiencing some nausea. Stephen, Abby, Big Jerry, and Cyrus had all come to visit her. Sally had also stopped by. Olivia had made a decision before she went in for surgery. Once she came out and seen his face she knew what she was going to do.

Sally was surprised to see Fitz in her room. She was not aware that Olivia knew the Grants personally. Although she probably wouldn't since she didn't speak with Olivia much outside of work. Olivia had packed the letter in her bag should she make that decision. She asked Fitz for her bag. He brought it over and she pulled out the envelope and handed it to Sally.

Sally opened up the letter and gasped. Olivia was resigning from the firm. She cited that she wanted to concentrate on her health. She had a long recovery ahead, and she did not think it was fair to Sally to hold her job. She thanked Sally for the opportunity, but stated that once she was fully recovered she was going to take some personal time for her, and follow her dream.

Sally knew the day was going to come. All the other attorneys in her firm was around 50-60 years old. Sally would have never got her if Cyrus had stayed on teaching at Harvard. Sally knew that Cyrus had plans to retire soon. She had been flirting with the idea and turning over her practice to her daughter once she relocated to Vermont. Sally guessed she would finally work in crisis management.

Sally accepted the resignation and wished Olivia well. She told Olivia she could call if she needed anything. Sally offered to have her things sent to her. Olivia told her that was fine.

Olivia knew that Fitz was shocked. She had not discussed what she wanted. This was a pretty clear answer without her having to say anything.

Fitz grabbed her hand and nodded that he knew why she was resigning. Olivia looked around. She had received flowers or a gift from Stephen and Abby, Cyrus, Big Gerry, and Dr. Jackie.

Fitz had gotten her a teddy bear and 200 White Carnations. The card attached to the flowers said: **"White carnations symbolizes sweet and lovely, innocence, pure love, and a woman's good luck gift. May these bring a smile to your face and you know that you are worth something to me and many others. Love Fitz"**

It was early evening and Fitz & Olivia were playing Uno when someone knocked on her door. She told them to come in. They thought it was a nurse or them coming to empty the trash.

Olivia finally looked up to see Jake standing there with a dozen roses and a ring box.

Jake smiled, _"I wanted to come check and see how you were doing. I wanted to apologize for my actions. I wanted to show my love for you and that I am committed to us." _He opened up the box where there was a large engagement ring. It looked to be twice the size of the original ring he had given her. She had left it the day he broke up with her.

Fitz jumped up, _"You smug bastard. I can't believe the nerve of you. You want to come in and save the day. Where were you for the last three years. You are a vile person."_

Jake rolled his eyes, _"This had nothing to do with you. This is between my woman and I."_

Fitz was about to say something else when Olivia put up her hand and looked him in the eye to let him know she had this. Fitz nodded and sat down.

Jake smiled,_ "I thought so."_

Olivia turned to Jake. She was pissed that he thought that she would allow him to come in and save the day. She was not a damsel in distress.

**5-I am not your woman. I was never your woman. I was the girl who was on your arm that made you look good.**

**4-You are a bastard. You come in here with a ring that is twice the size of the one that you originally gave me which really now shows your true colors.**

**3-You don't love me. If I had never met the Grants that day you would not be here right now. For a stranger to have to tell you that you are missing out on something better should give you pause and know that your brain is not working. You should see someone about that.**

**2-I am not some damsel in distress that needs you to save me. When I needed you were not there. By the way I still lost a breast and I still need chemo and radiation so you were clear that you were not the man for me.**

**1-You are not welcome in my life anymore. You lost your chance. You made your decision and I have made mine. Why would I want to go back to you and fake it when I have the real thing. Stop being a bitch baby and grow the hell up. Come near me ever again and I promise that the only thing you are going to be able to broker is cooking a burger at Burger King Now take your shit and get out and never come near me again.**

At that point it was a tie as to who was more stunned Fitz or Jake. Jake would never admit to Olivia that she was right. He had just lost his biggest client. He was trying to save face, but he was only making things worse. When Jake thought things could get no worse they did.

Jerry came in the room with dinner and seen Jake, "_Jake I am surprised to see you here. What can we do for you?"_

Jake smiled, _"Mr. Grant I was coming to check on Olivia. I listened to what you said about the mistake that I made, and I was trying to rectify that."_

Jerry laughed, _"You must think that we are all stupid. You do realize you are in a room full of lawyers and brilliant lawyers at that."_

Jake said, _"I am not trying to assault anyone's intelligence" _

_"Yes you are. This is about saving face. You think that if you can fix things with Olivia then I would stay with your firm."_

_"No sir"_

_"Bullshit"_

_"I am serious I realize the error of my ways"_

_"Oh well we call agree with that, but let me tell you something young man. I am going to tell you the same thing I tell my son. When you find something precious or important in life you have to hold on to it, because once you let it go it is hard to get it back. Do you really care about Olivia?"_

_"I do"_

_"Then let her go. She is not a piece of property. There is no competition messed up and you left her out there hanging. Someone snatched up that gem. Besides I know that this is about me. Even if Olivia wants you back I'm not giving my account back to you. You are a selfish spoiled brat. The world does not revolve around you."_

Jerry looked at Olivia, "_Do you want him back in any capacity honey"_

Olivia shook her head,_ "No I am over it."_

Jerry looked at Jake, _"We all heard her answer so this is your final warning. Leave her alone. People who know me know that I don't like to repeat myself. If it makes you feel any better we will take good care of her. She has family and friends that are by her side. Am I clear?"_

Jake nodded,_ "Crystal"_

Jake left the room. They all laughed. They sat down and enjoyed dinner. Abby came by to see her. Fitz & Jerry left them to talk. Something had come up at the office so he was dealing with that.

Olivia really liked Abby. Abby was a year younger than her. They were having girl chat. They were talking about clothes and shoes. It sounded like Abby loved shopping almost or more than she did.

Abby all of a sudden changed the subject, _"He is a really good guy."_

Olivia was confused,_ "Who?"_

Abby smiled,_ "Fitz"_

Olivia said, _"I know"_

_"Olivia, you are a lot like me. I really have no family to speak of. When I started dating Stephen it was a whole new world for me. I am middle class and Stephen family is wealthy. You would never know it by how him and Fitz act. Fitz welcomed me with open arms. I am telling you this because I imagine that it is scary for you."_

_"You are right Abby it is scary, but at the same time it feels so right. What man does the things he has done for me?"_

_"A man who is falling in love. Stephen & I have been together almost three years. In that time he has been on three dates maybe. All of them were to functions. He is a romantic. He would not settle for less than the love of his life. The day after he met you he talked about you. When he told us you had just found out you had breast cancer I could see the fear in his eyes. I know that he has told you, but woman to woman I am telling you this is real for him."_

_"Thanks Abby. I know it is and it is real for me. I guess I am just sad that instead of him taking me on dates he is taking care of me. I have just decided I have to step out on faith that things will work out. The fact that all of you have taken to me is such a blessing. I didn't want to be alone in this world; it just happened. I am not sure if I could ever go back to the life I was living."_

_"We don't want you too. I know Fitz doesn't. I don't make friends easily. My mouth tends to get me in trouble everywhere but the courtroom. I hope that with time we can become besties. I plan on staying with Stephen and I think you want to be with Fitz."_

_"Yes I do. I am sure that we will become besties. Thank you for everything are no words to describe my love and appreciation."_

_"Ditto, but Olivia you made our lives better to. I get a real friend, Stephen can finally double date with his best friend, Fitz has found his other half, Jerry get a second child that he has always wanted, Cyrus gets to finally retire because he has found someone who can fill his shoes._

_"Since you work in the crisis management department why would you not head it. Wouldn't I be stepping on your toes."_

Abby laughed_, "Never. I am good at what I do. Give me a case and I am your girl, but I am not a great leader."_

Olivia laughed and said okay.

They talked a little more until the nurse came in and gave Olivia her medicine for the night. They had switched her over to pills since she was leaving the hospital tomorrow.

Fitz came back in the room and said goodnight to Olivia. He worked for a little while before going to sleep.

Olivia was discharged the next day around noon. They went by the pharmacy to get her meds filled and some other items that Fitz suggested that would help in her recovery.

Olivia would begin chemo in six weeks. The first week Olivia slept a lot due to the pain medicines. Fitz slept in the guest room to be there to take care of you. By the end of the second week she was able to manage a lot more on her own. Over the next four weeks that spent a lot of quality time together.

Fitz was courting Olivia which was great. You had never really dated a guy. Abby was right. Fitz was a real romantic. She got flowers at least once a week. Sometimes they would go on romantic dates and other times they had laid back dates like going to play putt-putt. Some nights they would stay in and learn all there was to know about one another.

They went on one double date with Stephen and Abby. It was great. She got to know them more. Once she was well enough and not doped up on drugs she went with Fitz to the dinners at his dad house. Jerry & Cyrus absolutely adored her.

Six weeks went by quickly. The time had come for the hardest part of this battle, and that was the chemo. She remembered how hard is was for her grandmother. There was nothing she could do about it, but face it head on.

Fitz had asked Olivia if she minded if he stayed with her. Every patient was different when it came to the side effects, but he wanted to be close. She had agreed it was for the best.

Fitz had told her that they could do anything she wanted that weekend before she started chemo. She had chemo on Monday. Olivia decided that she wanted to stay in. Eat greasy foods all weekend and watch television and movies.

That is exactly what they did the whole weekend. Olivia normally ate a lot healthier, but she knew the chemo could make her nauseous so she wanted to indulged why she could.


	3. The Battle Begins

**A/N-Let me know that you think...**

Fitz knew that Olivia was a ball of nerves with chemotherapy about to start. They enjoyed a relaxing weekend, but when it came time for her to go to bed she couldn't go to sleep. Fitz made her a cup of green tea. He also suggested that she take her sleeping pill so she could sleep.

He stayed with her until she was sleep. Once she was out he got to work on a couple of projects. He called his IT tech Huck earlier and asked him to set up his dad's old office again so he could work from here.

He showed Huck the room while he went back to wait for Abby who arrived with several bags and his biggest surprise for Olivia. He thanked Abby again and promised to update her on Olivia.

Huck finished up a little before one. He thanked him and made sure he got out before he locked the house up and set the alarm.

Fitz was right back up at six. He knew from experience that she should only eat a light breakfast before chemotherapy in case she become nauseous. Olivia would be doing chemo three times a week for six months.

They had all told Olivia that someone would be with her at all her chemo appointments. They had been the same with way with his mom. He told everyone that for the first month or two he wanted to be with her. Everyone respected that.

He made Olivia some toast, scrambled eggs, and oatmeal. He went into her room and he was thankful that she was still sleeping. Although chemo was only for 90 minutes he didn't want her to think too much. It would drive her crazy.

He set the food down and sat down beside her. He began to pepper kisses all over her face. Olivia smiled. She loved when he woke her up like this. She felt so loved.

Olivia opened up her eyes, _"Good morning"_

Fitz smiled,_ "Good morning baby. Did you sleep okay?"_

Olivia nodded, _"I did once the medicine and the tea kicked in. Thank you baby for everything."_

Fitz shook his head, _"You never have to thank me for taking care of you. I'm suppose to do that."_

Olivia nodded. She got up and went into the bathroom. She used the bathroom and did her morning routine.

She came out and Fitz had the TV on and turned to her favorite news show "Good Morning America"

He helped her back in bed and set the tray down. She noticed the light breakfast. She smiled. She should have known he would remember how this works.

Once she finished breakfast Fitz moved the tray. I have a couple of things for you that I think will help you through the next six months.

Olivia shook her head, _"You are enough. You didn't have to get me anything. I don't want you to think I am using you."_

Fitz grabbed her hand,_ "I know that you have no interest in me solely because of my money. Also you invested well so it's not like you are in need of me to take care of you. I do these things because I love you. I cherish you for the queen that you are okay."_

Olivia nodded.

Fitz gave her the first bag. It was sets of lounge clothes for her to wear. A new pair of slippers and some cozy socks.

Fitz smiled,_ "I know that it is spring but sometimes my mom would get so cold like she was outside so that is why I got those for you."_

Olivia thanked him. Fitz handed her the second box. She stood up and opened it up. Olivia was originally from North Carolina so she was a huge Tarheel fan. He had gotten her two Tarheel body pillows.

Olivia turned around and smiled. Fitz told her that she would probably have some fatigue and body aches. Dr. Bailey had recommended we get mom some body pillows and they helped. Also in the box was a deluxe heating pad. I thought you might like to have them.

Olivia couldn't believe how kind and loving this man was. Fitz told her last one and set a box on the bed for her to open.

Olivia opened up the box and tears immediately started to fall. Looking up at her was a reddish-brown cocker spaniel. Olivia noticed it was a girl. She got her out of the box and she curled up on Olivia.

Fitz smiled,_ "Well the reason I got her seems self-explanatory. I already purchased her two beds, a traveling case, food, toys, and treats. You know that you have a support system, but I know that there are times where you want to be alone. She can keep you company until you want to return to talking to people."_

Olivia just looked at him. She knew he was real, but it was times like now that she had to be sure. Fitz was so loving and kind but not over bearing. While she would have welcomed it he had never attempted to sleep in the same bed as her. He would stay with her until she got to sleep and then would leave or get on the sofa. He never assumed what she wanted or liked. He listened to her. In this moment chemo didn't feel so scary anymore.

Olivia hadn't heard Fitz call her at first. She looked at him,_ "I'm sorry what did you say?"_

Fitz nodded, _"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with the dog. I know you told me you had wanted one for a while, but Jake didn't like animals. Also if you keep her you have to name her and then I will make sure we register her. I'll take her to the vet one day and get a chip put in her."_

Olivia nodded,_ "Yes I am happy with everything that you have done. Thank you. I want to keep her. I want to name her Precious."_

Fitz nodded and smiled. He took the tray and left the room so she could get dressed. He went and cleaned up the kitchen.

Olivia came out shortly after he finished cleaning the kitchen. He turned around and she walked into his arms. He held her.

Olivia said,_ "I'm scared because I know that some tough days are ahead. At the same time I feel like everything is going to be okay. When this is over can we go somewhere? Even if it is just for a couple of days. I want to look forward to something."_

Fitz nodded, "_I know that you are scared. I won't tell you not to be. What I will tell you is that you are not alone. We can and we will take a trip when you are done with chemo. I want to look forward to that time too. Anywhere in particular you want to go."_

Olivia shook her head,_ "No, I just want to be with you."_

Fitz nodded. He had brought Precious things into the house. He put a bed in the living room and the other one he took to Olivia's room. He fixed her some food and water and put a couple of toys out. Fitz had gotten her plush beds. They could tell she loved it.

They set the alarm and made their way to the cancer center. They got Olivia set up. Dr. Jackie & Dr. Bailey came out. They started her IV. The four of them talked the entire time. Olivia had told them about some of the dates he had taken her on. She told them about this morning. Dr. Jackie was so happy for Olivia. It could not have happened to a better person.

Olivia was okay after chemo so she asked Fitz if they could do something. They went to the mall and to the park. She was starting to get tired so they went home. Fitz took Precious out while Olivia changed.

Fitz had bought a Blu-Ray and put it in her room. They had went to Best Buy and Fitz told her to get all of her favorite movies, and movies that she wanted to see. They spent a couple hundred dollars on movies.

Fitz had made some homemade chicken and tomato soup over the weekend so she would have it this week. She wasn't really hungry so she just had the soup. She took her medicine. Fitz was sitting on the sofa reading and responding to emails.

Abby had called to check on her. They had grown really close over the last six weeks as well. Fitz & Stephen were happy. He liked that Olivia liked his girlfriend for who she was. Stephen told Fitz he picked a good one.

By the third treatment the side effects were starting to hit. Her nausea was really bad. By the weekend she was becoming weaker. She complained that her body hurt.

As the weeks past she continued to deal with the pain and nausea. Dr. Bailey had given her something to ease the nausea and it helped. Fitz would put her in the bathtub so she could soak in episome salt. When she didn't want to relax he would take a shower with her and help her. The shower had a bench so he would sit her down and wash her. He washed her hair for her. He never looked at her in a romantic way. It wasn't that he didn't notice, but that was the furthest thing from his mind.

Abby would come over and help Olivia do her hair.

The first time he washed it he was thrown off by the fact that her hair was naturally curly. Olivia laughed. He looked at her hair like it was a magic show. He asked Olivia to show him her routine and she did. She told him where to get her hair products and he kept them stocked.

In her second month of chemo is when her hair started shedding. Olivia had really thick hair so for the moment it was no need to shave it off. It was emotional for her nevertheless. She didn't say much to anyone for two days. No one forced her too.

Fitz would go online and find simple meals to fix and soups that he could make so she didn't have to eat the same things.

In the middle of the first month he had started staying in Olivia's room. At first he would sleep on the sofa. One day Olivia told him that one that were in a relationship, two this was a California king size bed so there was more than enough room for them to share the bed, and three she wanted him in the bed with her. From then on he slept in the bed. Sometimes he would hold her as she shook from chills and pain. Other nights he just looked on as she battled to get through this.

Towards the end of the second month Olivia got the flu. She couldn't shake it. He woke up one evening and she was having trouble breathing. Fitz finally called 911. Olivia end up having to be hospitalized. Dr. Bailey came over to check on Olivia. She had pneumonia. Her weakened immune system made it difficult to get better. She told Fitz that she would probably be in the hospital at least a week.

He looked down at her and the tears began to fall. She was already a petite woman. She weighed no more than 115 pounds. She had lost almost ten pounds in the last two months. This wasn't his first rodeo, but now he understood how his dad felt watching his mom go through this battle. It is different when it is the love of your life fighting.

Dr. Bailey grabbed his hand and took him to the patient conference room. Fitz broke down. Dr. Bailey got a page from the front desk. She excused herself. When she got to the station it was Big Jerry, Cyrus, Abby, and Stephen.

Fitz was the only one authorized to have the details of her medical treatment. She simply told them that Olivia was sick and would be in the hospital at least a week. She told them they needed to convince Fitz to go and get some real sleep. They had medicated Olivia that she would sleep through the night and they would be giving her another dose in the morning. They wanted her to rest to so that her body could fight.

Abby asked where he was. Dr. Bailey took them to the room. Abby opened the door and Fitz was sitting there sobbing. He was looking at a picture that he had taken of Olivia & Precious. For a moment Abby almost lost it but she composed herself.

Abby sat down and held Fitz. She let him cry because she knew that he had stayed strong for Olivia. Once he calmed down Abby spoke to him.

_"Fitz, Dr. Bailey has given Olivia enough medicine so that she will sleep through the night. She has also ordered that she be given another round in the morning. They need her to rest so she can get better. While she is resting I need you to rest so when they ween her off the medicine you can be there with her because I know that is what you want. I'm going to have Stephen get you a room across the street at the hotel so you won't be far if anything changes. I want you to shower and sleep. I will stay here tonight with Liv and Stephen will stay tomorrow night so you can get a couple of nights of real sleep. You can come during the day and be with her. You need to do this for her. If you pass out from exhaustion you won't be able to take care of her. okay."_

Fitz nodded, _"Thank you. It's just seeing her not be able to breathe properly scared me. I was thinking I really understand how dad felt watching mom. It is different when it is your other half in that bed struggling. I need her. I don't want to do this without her."_

Jerry sat down,_ "Son I don't think you will. Liv is a fighter. She wants a life with you. She wants to see her dreams come true. This is just a bump in the road. Get some rest so you can continue to fight with her."_

Fitz agreed. Stephen took him to the hotel. He went and packed Fitz an overnight bag. He had Fitz to get a second key. He dropped off the bag at hotel.

Olivia ended up spending ten days in the hospital. Fitz remained at her side. The first couple of day there she slept a lot so did Fitz. As they weened her off the medicines Fitz went back to staying at the hospital. He was able to get plenty of rest.

Abby went by the house and took care of Precious for them. Olivia was excited when she was finally able to go home. It was clear that Precious and Olivia missed each other. Fitz helped her to bed and Precious jumped up in Olivia's lap and cuddled.

Fitz spent the day cleaning the house. He made sure that the house was clean. He didn't want Olivia getting sick again. He spent the evening in the office responding to emails. He returned some calls. He approved some payments. Stephen & Cyrus had taken on a couple of new clients in the last couple of months. They had sent him the information so he reviewed the files. Accounts receivables had sent him a report so he viewed it to make sure that everything was on the up and up. Lauren his assistant had emailed his calendar for the upcoming month. She had already set it up that he only came in the office twice a week and that was when his meetings that he had to be at were lined up.

He had been at it for hours and didn't realize it until Olivia came in the room and sat down on the sofa.

He looked up at her, _"Are you okay Livvie?"_

Olivia nodded, _"I am. I was laying in the bed thinking about how much you have sacrificed for me. I was trying to think what I had given to you in return. I was talking to Abby a little while ago. She was talking me off the ledge."_

Fitz stood up and went over to the sofa. Olivia laid her head in his lap. _"I need you to know that I love you. I was always in the belief that a relationship was 50/50, but Abby reminded me that a relationship is when each parter is 100% in. There will come a time when I'll have to step up and hold us up. As long as I was am it 100% then it is enough. I didn't ever expect to find you. I don't know if the timing suck or I was blessed. I just need you to know that you are not in this relationship alone. You sticking by my side and loving me and taking care of me will not be for nothing. I know we haven't been intimate and I'm sorry."_

Fitz stopped her,_ "I am not with you to sleep with you. I am with you so that we can build a relationship. One where I am hoping right now you consider me your boyfriend, then one day I'll be your fiancée, and one day your husband. We will eventually be intimate and we both want that, but it is not important right now. Getting you healthy is our primary goal. Anything else is secondary. I love you to Livvie. I am in love with you. I think I have felt this way since the day we met. For me you are it."_

Olivia turned to look at Fitz, "_You are it for me too. Everyday gets better with you even with me dealing with cancer."_

Fitz smiled, _"Ditto. Since we are talking about us I am curious if you want children one day?"_

Fitz was nervous. He loved Olivia and it would be really sad if she didn't want any children one day.

Olivia nodded, _"Honestly my answer use to be no"_

Fitz looked away. He was sad at the thought she didn't want kids.

Olivia turned his face so they were looking at each other, "_My answer was no in the past because I didn't want a child with Jake. It would have been like me being a single parent. However with you I absolutely want a family. I know that you would love our children and be an excellent father. I actually want at least two or three. I want our children to have siblings."_

Fitz smiled, _"Me too. Come on let's get you to bed. I need to rest my eyes. They have been looking at that computer for hours."_

Fitz picked Olivia up and took her back to bed. He went in and did his nightly routine. He put on his pajamas and climbed in the bed.

Olivia moved over and spooned with Fitz. Being with him made her feel safe and loved. Things were hard right now, but Olivia knew that ultimately she would be alright as long as she continued to fight. Had she not met Fitz she can't honestly say that she would have the same fight that she does now. Seeing Fitz fight for her everyday meant everything. He took care of her without a single complaint. He was still keeping up the firm. She couldn't ask for anything more. The least she could do is give it her all and that was her plan.


	4. He Did It Again

**A/N-Thank you for all of the reviews and comments on the newest story. LoreneMichelle41-Thank you for your suggestion. I will work on that in all of my stories. I know that you will let me know your thoughts. To the guest reviewer who asked me to read other stories to make my writing more professional, thank you. I'll be honest Scandal is the only show I have interest in writing or reading at this time. I take into account my reviews which is why I changed my format and other small changes. I've received reviews on things that I should add. I love to write, but I am not a professional and not trying to be. I love these characters and I like to use them to get thoughts and ideas out. I have been reading stories for a couple of years, but just decided to write. I respect everyone won't like it. I also respect that I won't be as popular as others, but I enjoy writing. I'll continue to work on things, but this is a hobby. Thanks again for the support. It is nice to read the comments and encouragement**

The next two months were filled with up and downs for Olivia. Her hair continued to shed, but she was grateful that it wasn't to the point that she had to shave her hair off. She had lost more weight so on a good day she weight 100 pounds soak and wet.

Olivia was a ball of emotions. She could go days and be happy and think the sky is blue, and then wake up and hate life and all that it had to offer. If it wasn't for the fact that she hadn't slept with Jake for three months before he broke up with her and the IUD that she had implanted she would have been scared that she was pregnant.

Fitz was always her punching bag because he was there. The scary part is that he took it. When she kicked him out of the room and wouldn't talk to him for days he would take it in stride. He never left her side. He would get Abby or Dr. Jackie and sometimes Dr. Bailey to talk to her.

When she went back to being happy Fitz never brought up her actions. Right now she was going through a bad spell. She had a couple of small bald spots. Fitz had taken her out one day when she was feeling good and let her get hats, scarves, and anything else to cover the top of her head. It ended up being a nice day.

When she got up to get ready for chemotherapy she was frustrated for some reason. It was an ordinary Monday morning. She couldn't decide what to put on her head. Once she was dressed Fitz brought her several choices. Nothing made her happy. She finally put on a pink hat and called it a day. Her clothes were baggy with the weight that she lost. She complained that people were going to think that she was a drug addict. When Fitz tried to assure her that she was still beautiful it pissed Olivia off.

Olivia had turned around and told him to shut the hell up. She was not in the mood for life will be okay speech. Fitz looked at her in shock. He nodded and walked out the room. When they got to the cancer center she got out and told him not to come in. She was not his charity case. She slammed the car door and went in before he could say anything. Her words stung. He tried not to take it personally, but it didn't work.

Fitz called Abby and asked if she could pick up Olivia from the cancer center. Something with a case had come up that he had to take care of. Fitz went by his home and packed some clothes and headed to his home in Montpelier. It was the first home he purchased. It was five bedrooms and five baths and was more than 4500 square feet. When his dad hinted that he was going to retire he had found his home in Burlington where he now lived full time.

Fitz needed a break. Olivia had eaten him up and spit him out a couple of times, but in the last couple of weeks it had gotten worse. No matter what he tried it seemed to only piss her off more. He wasn't angry. He was hurt. While he had no clue what she personally was going through this was not his first rodeo when it comes to dealing with breast cancer. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't Olivia talking, but the air was cold. He needed to step back.

Like he told his family that after the first month of two he had no problem with them stepping in to help Olivia and they gladly pitched in and helped. It didn't seem that she had any problems with anyone else. He couldn't turn off his love for her, so he decided to step aside.

He sent a message out to everyone letting them know that he was okay, but was taking a break. He asked that they take care of Olivia and make sure that she was okay.

Abby received the message and knew something had happened. When she got to the cancer center to pick up Olivia she looked tired. She was already petite so the weight loss had drastically affected her. She knew that Olivia hated what she seen in the mirror. There was nothing they could say that would change her feelings.

When Olivia seen Abby she smiled. Abby wondered did Olivia know that Fitz had left. She decided to play it by ear.

Abby said, _'Fitz sent me here to pick you up. He told me that something came up."_

Olivia nodded. She thanked Abby for coming to pick her up. It was quiet. The air felt thick although nobody was talking. Olivia didn't have a problem with Abby so she was not sure why the tension was there.

Once her session was done Abby asked if she needed to go to the store for anything. Olivia shook her head.

Abby made sure that Olivia had plenty of food and personal items. She asked Olivia if she needed anything and she told her no.

Abby left and told Olivia that she would check in with her later. Abby knew at that moment that Olivia didn't know that Fitz had left. Whatever happened hit Fitz hard and Olivia didn't know it. Abby knew she would have to tell Olivia. She decided to wait until tonight. She could be wrong and didn't want to cause any problems where there wasn't one.

Olivia slept most of the afternoon. She got up and let Pransome out. While she was watching Pransome in the back yard her gut to her something was wrong. She had not heard from Fitz since she got out the car. She remembered the look on his face. It was like she had stabbed him in his heart.

Olivia ate something and watched TV. She kept checking her phone for a call or message from Fitz. Olivia couldn't stand it anymore and she called Abby to see if she heard from Fitz. Abby took a breath and told her that Fitz sent them a message shortly after he dropped you off saying that he needed a break. He let them know he was okay.

Olivia gasped in horror,_ "Abby where is he? Can you take him to me?"_

Abby sighed, _"I would if I could but he did not tell anyone where he was. Stephen tried to call him, but his phone went to voicemail. When he asked me to pick you up his voice was strained and sounded like he was in pain."_

Olivia began to cry. She had ruin the best thing that ever happened to her. There was nothing she could do about. She deserved it. Olivia didn't know that she had hung up on Abby. Her mind flashed back to two weeks ago.

**Flashback-2weeks ago**

Cyrus had taken her to the cancer center for treatment today. They were all working on this one particular client that was hell on wheels. Cyrus had stepped out to take a call.

Olivia had her eyes closed but when she heard the door opened she open her eyes. She groaned when she seen who it was.

Olivia was pissed, _"You don't take hints well."_

Jake smiled, _"Give me a few minutes with no one interrupting us"_

Olivia huffed. Anger clearly in her eyes, _"You get five minutes. Now you have four and a half minutes."_

Jake nodded,_ "Olivia I know that you are angry with me and you have every right to be. I am really sorry for the way that I treated you. I sincerely want us to work things out."_

Olivia shook her head. She looked at Jake like he lost his mind. Was this man serious? Anger was not the appropriate emotion at the moment. She wanted to rip out the IV so she could punch Jake in his throat.

With all the anger she could muster in her voice,_ "You are a pathetic excuse for a man. You act like I am a toy that has been stolen from you, and you are trying to get it back. It wasn't just how you broke up with me. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. You never treated me as your equal. You used my emotions against me. You knew I had no one so you felt like you had carte le blanc on how to treat me. You didn't figure it out. Someone had to tell you, and by sheer fate since we don't discuss our clients he happened to be either your biggest or one of your biggest clients."_

Jake was beginning to get frustrated. He didn't understand why Olivia would not just come back to him. Sure he was the first to end it, but once she was gone he realized the mistake he made. Big Jerry just confirmed it.

Jake tried to stay calm,_ "I am really sorry Olivia for my actions. I promise that it was not intentional. I love you. You can't be comfortable with walking away from me after three years."_

Olivia laughed making the tension in the room high, _"You threw us away. You threw us away when you truly never got to know me. When you selected who you wanted me to be around. When you cheated on me and didn't think I noticed. Most of all you threw it away when the only thing that you could think about when I was diagnosed was me losing a breast. Not once were you worried about if I would live. I am not mad. I have myself to blame. I lowered my standards thinking you were the best I could have. I'm no idiot. I am brilliant. Just because I didn't address your actions didn't mean I wasn't aware of them."_

Jake was livid and he didn't know why. Really it was because Olivia was no fool. He knew that but no woman had ever checked him and she did. All coolness went out the door.

Jake spoke with venom in his voice, _"You think that you are somebody because the Grants like you. That's funny. You think I want a trophy wife. What do you expect from your precious Fitz? You think he wants you especially now looking a crack addict that could use a meal. You are a nobody trying to a somebody in their world and that will never happen. When you get off your high horse and come crawling back to me; I promise that I am going to make you beg."_

Jake walked out the door and you could hear a pin drop. Jake had said and done a lot of hurtful things, but this cut her deep. More than that it made her question herself and her relationship with Fitz. How could he want her? She looked back. She brought nothing to the table. She had no legacy unlike him.

Eventually the words that he said hit her like a ton of bricks. She could only cry. When Cyrus came in and saw her he held her. He asked her several times what was wrong. She told him that toll of going through this battle had hit and caused a mini-breakdown. Cyrus didn't say a word. He didn't believe Olivia. He could have sworn he seen Jake walking out the door. He would get to the bottom of it.

Jake words ate at her more and more. She had begun to take it out on Fitz. He never lashed back out at her. He remained calm and allowed her to berate him.

**Present Day**

Olivia felt like the scum of the earth. As she lay on the bed crying she realized how she let Jake get to her. Her self-esteem was already in the dumps with all of the changes that had taken place since she started chemotherapy.

Her heart told her that Fitz was nothing like Jake, but as she looked in the mirror each day the only thing that played in a loop was his words. She had let Jake take away the only tangible thing that mattered.

Olivia never heard Abby come in. Abby took her shoes off and climbed in the bed with Olivia. She let Olivia cry. They would not be able to talk until she let it out.

Eventually Olivia calmed down enough to tell Abby what happened two weeks ago. She also told her how she had been acting.

Olivia was heart-broken as she talked, _"Abby he never said one cross word. I have the last two weeks in my head on a loop. I treated him like a dog because I was in my feelings and he took it all like he deserved it. Like he was the one that was causing all the pain and anguish. I lost him. I'm sure I'll have to move because there is no way Jerry is going to let me stay after what I did to his son._

Abby shook her head. She hated that Olivia was beating herself up over this. She was pissed that Jake stooped so low. He was going to get his. She forced herself to focus on Olivia.

Abby said,_ "Liv, he is not going to leave you. Fitz doesn't do confrontation very well. I really think that he stepped away so that he didn't do or say that would hurt you. Give him time to work through this. He loves you, but he's human. I won't lie and say that the things you said don't sting because they do."_

Olivia started crying all over again. She jumped up off the bed. Anger was beginning to take over.

_"I know that Abby. I know I am an idiot. I don't need to be reminded. I know that Fitz & Jake are nothing alike, but when you already don't like what you see in the mirror and someone who claims they loved you reminds you that you look like a drug addict it plays with your head. The brilliant Olivia was not in the building. I know he is like family to you. You don't have to tell me how I screwed this up. You could have berated me over the phone."_

Olivia left out the room. She went to the bathroom down the hall and locked herself in. She lay on the floor and cried. She heard Abby at the door, but she refused to let her in. Abby finally gave up and left.

When Abby got in her car all she seen was red. Mad, pissed, angry, no none of those even came close to summing up her emotions. She would not let this relationship end because that asshole didn't get his way.

Abby made a call to Huck and asked him to look up some information. She then placed a call to Cyrus & Jerry and asked to meet with them like now. She then called Stephen and brought him up to speed and asked Stephen to make that call. Abby hung up. She was on a mission. Jake had messed with the wrong ones. He had been given two warnings and he didn't heed them. Then to make matters worse he tore Olivia down. He would regret that day for the rest of his life.

Abby made it over to Big Jerry's house. She filled them in as to what was going on. Abby was a little reluctant to tell Jerry, but she needed him to make her plan work. She just hopes that he didn't take it out on Olivia. When Abby finished the room was dead silent. While no words were being spoken the faces told a lot. Abby was a little nervous since she wasn't sure whom and what made them the maddest.

Jerry jumped up out of his seat,_ "That son of a bitch. I am going to bury him. I told him I don't like to repeat myself. Abby I appreciate you filling me in. I promise I'm not upset with Olivia. I know that me going over there or calling is not going to help. No we have to fix them and Jake all at the same time. I like your plan, but I want you to tweak it a little please."_

Once Stephen got to Jerry's house they spent several hours putting things in place. They decided to allow Fitz to stay away. He needed to work through this. As a couple they would have to work through this.

The rest of the week was somber. Abby took Olivia to her chemo sessions. Fitz had not called. Abby could see that the light was dimming in Olivia's eyes. She was glad that everything was now set. She didn't think her best friend could handle much more.

Fitz had called and checked in with Stephen a couple of times. Stephen never pressed him about what was going on. Fitz did ask how Olivia was doing. Stephen would let him know that Abby was taking care of her. Stephen had told Fitz that he needed him to meet with a client in the office Monday morning at ten. They would not consider their firm unless they met with Fitz. Fitz agreed.

Fitz had been away for a week and it did nothing but cause more pain. Fitz was never the man who yelled and screamed. He didn't like to fight. His head told him that Olivia was struggling with all of the changes. He accepted that, but for the last couple of weeks it was like night and day. It was like she wanted him to leave her. She wanted him to trash her. No matter how nice he was or how supportive he was it was like she wouldn't accept it. It was the way she said that she was not his charity case that hit him like a ton of bricks. His mind kept playing that statement in a loop. Is that all she thinks this is? He thought she thought more of them.

Fitz hoped that with him not bothering her that she was better. He loved her enough to step aside. It hurt because he thought he finally found the one.

Monday morning came and Fitz was forced to get dressed to head into the office. His hair was longer that normal. It was time for a haircut before he left, and he had not gotten one yet. He had not shaved. Fitz could not find it in him to care. He put on a suit and grabbed his stuff and drove in.

Abby went to pick up Olivia. Olivia looked like shit. There was no other way to describe it. Abby told her that she was needed at the firm. Abby would not give her any specifics, but confirmed that it had something to do with Fitz.

Olivia found some jeans and a t-shirt to put on. She cleaned her face and brushed her teeth. She found a hat, and headed out the door. She knew that she looked bad, but she didn't have it in her to care.

Jake arrived at the firm at 9:30 per the request of Jerry Grant. He told him that he needed to discuss a proposition with him. Jake jumped at the chance when he got the call over the weekend. Maybe Olivia wasn't so bad after all.

When Jake arrived at the office the air was thick. He felt like all eyes were on him and not in a good way. Fitz's secretary Lauren showed him to the conference room. Jerry, Cyrus, and Stephen were all siting beside each other looking at him. No one attempted to get up and shake his hand. They all nodded their head to acknowledge him.

Jake smiled to try to break the ice. He thanked Jerry for inviting him to discuss business. Jerry looked at his watch and seen that it was ten minutes until ten.

They made small talk until the grandfather clock let then know it was top of the hour. It was ten. Fitz walked through the door. He was shocked at who he was looking at in the room. They were equally as shocked to see how he looked. Fitz had always been a clean-cut person. It showed them how much this situation had affected him. It only pissed off Jerry more. Jerry didn't think they could get any madder until the door opened and Olivia walked in.

Olivia looked five years older than she had ever looked. Her eyes were sunken. The ends of her hair were dry. Her skin was dry. She looked like death. This wasn't the chemo. This was the pain of thinking she was losing everything.

Fitz & Olivia looked at each other. It was clear that time didn't help either one of them. They looked at each other. Each could see that the other wanted to fix it. It was a small victory that they would take. Fitz turned to ask his dad what was going on, but Abby took over.

Abby asked them to sit. Everything would become clear soon. Abby was a feisty person, but she was a beast when she was mad. Stephen knew she was mad. They let her start things out.

Abby looked at Jake, _"I hate when people under-estimate women. I hate men who think that they rule the world, and when they don't get their way then they tear somebody down. Therefore Jake is it a pleasure to tell you that I hate you, and it has been my honor planning your demise for what you did three weeks ago."_

Jake looked at Abby like a deer in headlights,_ "I am not sure what you are talking about."_

Abby opened the door and Huck came in. He put a CD in and dimmed the lights. When he hit play Olivia gasped. So did Jake.

Everyone had seen and heard it except for Fitz. As Fitz listened and watch the video his blood began to boil. It all made sense. Olivia wouldn't get back with him so he hit her where it hurt. He played those two weeks in his head. He remembered how he thought she was fighting something. Now he knew. Fitz blood was boiling to the point he began to sweat.

When the video ended Huck turned the lights back up. Jake tried to come up with words, but he knew nothing could save him. He always had a problem with knowing when he had crossed a line. He jumped over a line. As he looked at Olivia & Fitz he could tell that he had caused problems for them, and now he was going to pay. He thought they were going to beat him up, force him to relocate, make him pay them for the pain and suffering he caused. He didn't like it, but he would have to accept it.

Jake looked up and was about to speak when Lauren came in with a group of people. The last person made him realize that his nightmare had just begun.

Jerry smiled at him but the venom was there,_ "I told you that I don't like to repeat myself. I asked Olivia when she was in the hospital did she want anything to do with you, and she said no. You told me you understood. I told you I wasn't going to give you my business back. So when Abby & Cyrus came to me with their concern I knew they had to have lost their mind, because you wouldn't be foolish enough to cross me."_

Jake stuttered, _"Sir I wasn't trying to get your business back as you can tell ."_

Jerry nodded, _"I know. Like Olivia said you wanted her back like she was a toy. You are scum. You took a fragile person and you broke her a little more. We have had to literally pick her up just to get her to chemo. She barely eats and drinks because she is mad that she allowed you to mess with her head. In return she took it out on the wrong person. Fitz has suffered because all he wants is for Olivia to be happy so he left. You are not God. You don't get to play with people lives, but it seems like you like to."_

Stephen stood up, _"Since you like to pretend you are God and can have anything you want and do whatever you want we decided to take a page out of your book. I know you know Harrison Wright. You hired him to work for your company, but it seems that you have shafted him. Abby spoke with Harrison who told you he was interested in branching out on his own. You kept promising to help him. Well this morning we took him on pro bono."_

Abby smiled, _"I read his contract. He is obligated to you for 12 months which he had fulfilled. If he decides to branch out on his own he can't contact any of your clients and solicit their business. That is why I have ten sworn affidavits that Harrison did not contact any of them. Jerry has signed a deal with Harrison and he suggested to his friends that they would be in better hands with Harrison. So you have no grounds to sue him for the business that you lost. You are being served noticed that none of these individuals are your clients anymore. Jerry has drafted a check to cover all remaining balances that you are owed. We will have a lawyer and police escort come to your business to collect everything that belongs to these clients"_

Jake was stunned. Jerry Grant had pretty much put him out of business. These were all of his big name clients.

Abby was having so much fun, _"I also want to put you on notice that if you attempt to cause any trouble with anyone in this room I will personally bury you. I would like to kill you, but they won't let me even though I told them I could get away with it. Therefore I will bury you legally."_

Fitz & Olivia had looked on while this went down. It was clear that Jerry was not upset with her which gave her mixed feelings. She looked up and Fitz and he looked up at the same time. It was so much pain in their eyes, but at the same time it was so much love. Fitz couldn't help himself. He had to reach out and touch her. He hadn't physically touched her in over a week.

When Fitz caressed her face Olivia began to sob. It didn't matter who was in the room. The pain of being without him was hard on her. Chemo was nothing in comparison to Fitz not being in her life. Jake had never caused these feelings. Fitz held her. He let her know they would be okay and he still loved her. They would talk, but he needed her to know that he still loved her.

As Fitz was holding Olivia it all hit him at once what Jake did to her. His anger had boiled over. Fitz gave Abby a look. She came over and sat down beside Olivia. Fitz got up and made his way towards Jake. Everyone stopped to watch and see what Fitz was going to say.

Jake sensed him coming and turned to face him. Jake began a half-ass apologize.

Fitz put his hand could see that Fitz was angry. His ears were beet red.

Fitz shook his head, '_You are scum. Hate is such a strong word, but in this moment I hate you. You had something so precious. She was never on my radar. She wouldn't have been if you were a real man. You would have marriage her, had two kids, a house, and a dog. Both of your careers would have continued to flourish. She would have had your back no matter what, but you gave it up. Now its mine to earn. I promise I won't make the same mistake as you. The part that sickens me the most is that you always talk about her physical looks. She is beautiful to me. Yes she is physically beautiful even now although she can't see it, but it is the beauty of her heart that captured me. When she loves she loves with everything that is in her. I will treasure it always."_

Jake was smug, "_Oh come on man. You want a dime piece at your side like I do like any man does. That sounds good..._

Jake never finished his statement. Fitz had punched him hard enough for him to fall out of his chair. Fitz jumped on top of him and began to pound him. Fitz had lost his mind. It took his dad, Cyrus, Stephen, and Huck to get him off of Jake.

Harrison had pushed Jake back.

Fitz didn't care about his reputation at the moment. He didn't care about going to jail. He was going to make sure that Jake never said another cross word without thinking about consequences.

Fitz was yelling, _"Let me go. I am going to do exactly what Abby suggested. I am going to bury you. You will never say another cross word about Olivia again. You want to tear down an innocent woman. Be a man. Go toe to toe with me."_

Fitz felt like the Incredible Huck at the moment. His adrenaline had taken over and nothing could calm him down except her, and that is what she did.

Olivia stepped around the men and came face to face with Fitz. She looked him in the eye and said, **_"One Minute"_**

Fitz looked at her and finally nodded_, __**"One Minute"**_

Everything disappeared around them. It was just the two of them. This has been a painful week for the both of them, but at the end of the day they would be okay.

After the minute Olivia turned around to face Jake, _"I guess you never banked on my family. The ones who don't care about me to have my back. Guess you were wrong. Oh, and you are going to leave out of here thankful that I didn't let him kill you."_

Jake cackled, _"What makes you think I would do that for your precious boyfriend. I have nothing to lose."_

Olivia laughed,_ "Sure you do. I think the FBI would love to investigate some of your under the table dealings. I can even provide them with access to that Swiss bank account you now just realized I know about. So yes you will pack up and leave. Never come back. If anyone in this room even breaths you I will finish tearing your life apart, and make sure you rot in prison for the next 30 years. Good luck wherever you go. I am sure you will find some idiots to deal with."_

Olivia heard a thud and everyone in the room gasped. Olivia turned around and Fitz was on the floor passed out.

Olivia got down in front of him. She was yelling for them to call 911. He was breathing, but he looked so pale. He had sweated through her shirt.

Olivia jumped up and jumped on Jake,_ "I will kill you. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if something happens to him. You think Jerry can pack a punch, but I will throw a bomb. I swear on my grandmother's grave you will not be safe if he is okay. She slapped him and began to beat his chest."_

Jerry grabbed her, _"Take care of Fitz honey. The ambulance is here. Go with him. He needs you. I'll take out the garbage."_

Olivia nodded. She hugged him, _"I'm sorry Jerry. I didn't mean to cause Fitz or you any pain. You have done nothing but be kind to me and take care of me."_

Jerry stopped her, _"This is not on you. You and FItz will talk and sort it out, but I know him. He not only wants you, but needs you. I've never seen him look that way. He is always put together. That tells me that he can't do life without you. You don't look great either. I know it is not the chemo. You are more put together than this even in pajamas so I know being without him and hurting him was not what you wanted. I love you. I consider you my daughter. Go I got this."_

Olivia kissed his cheek and grabbed her purse. She turned around and looked at Jake in disgust one last time and walked out with the ambulance.

**A/N-Jake is officially gone. They had their first real test in their relationship. Fitz is on the way to the hospital. Thank you again for the love and support. Happy Holidays to everyone**


	5. Faith Restored

**A/N-I want to take the time to thank everyone for the reviews that I received. This story has been one of the hardest to write, but it has also be the most rewarding. A lot of the reviews have been guest reviews so I can't respond to those, but thank you from the bottom of my heart. Cleo and Shon I see you.**

Olivia was sitting in the ambulance with Fitz. She was a ball of nerves seeing him laying on that stretcher in distress. She held his hand the entire way to the hospital. They took him back and promised Olivia they would take care of him and come talk to her once they found out what was wrong with him.

Abby arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later. Olivia was in the corner of the waiting from pacing back and forth.

Olivia looked up and seen Abby and she fell apart. Abby rushed over to her and held her. Abby held her while she sobbed.

Olivia kept repeating over and over, _"It's my fault. This would have never happened if it wasn't for me. It should be me on that stretcher. Oh God."_

Olivia kept repeating the statement over and over. She never noticed that Jerry & Cyrus had made it to the hospital.

Jerry sat down beside Olivia. He was trying to keep the tears at bay. Watching his son collapse and looking at his girlfriend having a breakdown was painful. However at the moment he had to be the father to both of them.

Jerry pulled himself together and asked Olivia to look at him. At first she refused but finally she pulled herself together to face his wrath. She deserved it.

Olivia looked Jerry in the eyes. She was astonished that she saw no anger or malice in his eyes. She seen a man who was scared but looked like he loved her all the same.

Jerry grabbed her hands,_ "I need you to listen to me. You know I don't like to repeat myself. I know that you have faced a lot of difficult changes in your life. You have been alone for so long and when you finally think you found someone to be in your corner he rips you apart limb by limb. You finally take a stand and find someone who treats you like you deserve that person who claimed they cared about you goes in for the kill shot, and made you question everything. I need to be clear with you. I am not nor was I ever upset with you. In my eyes you are my daughter. I will protect you at any cost. I need you to understand that we are not going anywhere. We have your back. Fitz has your back. The last couple of weeks have been hard on the both of you. It is important that you know that Fitz's loves you. Enough to give you what he thought you needed which was space and time. This is fixable. I promise you. I love you so very much sweetie."_

Olivia moved over and Jerry wrapped his arms around her. She cried for a minute but she immediately calmed down. Being embraced like this with Jerry brought back a lot of memories.

Olivia smiled, _"My dad used to hold me when I cried. For some reason I never went to my mom when I was upset. It wasn't because I loved one more than the other. It was just that when my dad wrapped his arms around me I felt so safe. I haven't really slept well since my parents passed. I developed insomnia. It wasn't until Fitz came along that I had a good nights sleep. He holds me. I feel safe with him. I love him. I promise you I do. I love you so much."_

Jerry was crying and did not realize it,_ "I love you to honey. I promise that everything will be alright. I assure you as someone who knows Fitz really well that this is not hard for the two of you to resolve."_

Olivia nodded. A nurse came out and told her and Jerry that Fitz was asking for them. They jumped up and followed the nurse to the room where Fitz was in.

Jerry immediately went into the room and went around the bed to hug his son. Fitz knew that his dad was concerned. He might not express it but Fitz knew. Fitz looked over and noticed that Olivia was at the door and had not moved.

Fitz held his hand out. She looked him in the eye. There was no hate or malice towards her. It gave her some comfort at the moment.

She ran over to him. She leaned down and looked at him with tears in her eyes, _"I'm so sorry Fitz. I know that I am ruining us, but I am begging you to please give me another chance. I promise that I will do better. I love you. I really do."_

Fitz noticed Jerry leaving the room to give them a moment. Fitz moved over so that she could climb in the bed with him.

He turned to face him. Fitz smiled at her, _"I love you too sweet baby. I accept your apology. I'll admit that some of the things that you said hurt, but my gut told me that something more was going on. You are not the type of person that just cuts people off at the knees for no reason. As far as giving you another chance well I can't give you that."_

Olivia turned her face away from Fitz. Jake breaking up with her did not hurt her like this. Breaking up with Fitz made her feel like she was losing everything.

Fitz turned her head back to face him. When she finally faced him again he said, _"I can't give you another chance because we are still on our first one. I had no intentions of breaking up with you. You aren't ruining me, but you are ruining yourself Livvie, I know this battle is hard on you physically, mentally, and emotionally. I don't know how it feels to personally deal with cancer, but I know it is hard on you. I'm not Jake. When I look in the mirror I am not thinking my girlfriend looks like a deformed drug addict. That is what Jake sees because he is shallow. What I see is my girlfriend is fighting to live not only for herself but for us. I see a woman who is a survivor. After she lost her parents and down the road her grandmother she didn't throw the towel in she continued to fight. When Jake kicked you out you were trying to pick up the pieces of your life so you can move on. My girlfriend is the most beautiful woman I know. Beauty is only skin deep. Your hair will grow back. You will get your appetite back and gain some weight. You will have reconstruction surgery so that you can feel like a whole woman again. That is my girlfriend who will one day be my fiancée who will one day be my wife and the mother of my children. Promise me that you will talk to me whenever you feel insecure, whenever you are scared, or just for us to talk about anything or nothing. I will never intentionally break your heart, because that would break mine."_

Olivia nodded and promised to be more open with him. Olivia really wanted this relationship to work so she needed to have faith that she was not traveling down the wrong path.

Shortly after they finish talking the doctor came in to discuss the test results. Fitz informed the doctor this was his girlfriend, and he wanted her to hear the results. His dad stepped back in the room.

Dr. Jones began, _"Mr. Grant it looks like the reason that you collapsed in your office was due to a combination of factors. You have an irregular heartbeat. Specifically you have premature ventricular contractions. Your heart skips a beat. At this time there is no concern that you need treatment or medication, but I do suggest that you keep an eye on it considering that heart disease runs in your family. You also had a panic attack. Most of this was brought on by stress. You were dehydrated when you were brought in. I have the nurses pushing some fluids through your IV right now. Once the bags are empty you can go home. I suggest you get some rest. I know that you have a demanding job. Just be careful."_

Fitz thanked the came over to his son and smiled at him. He was thankful that he was going to be okay.

Jerry looked at the couple,_ "I am glad that the both of you are okay. No offense but the both of you look like shit so I think you should take the doctor's advice."_

Fitz nodded,_ "I agree dad. I will"_

Jerry hugged the both of them and left the room to go and update everyone. When he left Fitz turned to Olivia. She looked so exhausted to him at the moment.

Fitz kissed her gently, _"I have an idea. You still have chemo so we can't go out of town, but how about we go to that bed and breakfast you stayed in after you broke up with Jake. It is close to the hospital, but it will be a getaway for us."_

Olivia smiled. This man really loved her and she promised herself that she would not mess this up again.

Olivia leaned in and kissed him. She let him hold her, _"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."_

An hour and a half later Fitz was discharged. Olivia had called while he was getting fluids and booked their suite for the week. Abby took them to get his car. They made it back to the house and they packed their bags for the week. They also got Precious a bag together. They got her favorite toys together along with her food, treats, and one of her beds. They made it to the inn and got checked in.

They enjoyed their week at the inn. It felt like a vacation for Olivia. Although she was still doing chemo it was nice that she wasn't going home. They spend a lot of time relaxing and lying around the room with Precious. Thankfully she didn't get very sick after her treatments now. She was sluggish at times. Fitz had washed her hair for her. He gave her a hot oil treatment. It was so cute when he suggested it. He had looked online to see if they could do anything to help try to keep her hair healthy. He had taken her to a spa and paid for her to get a full body massage and a manicure and pedicure.

I think that what they both enjoyed was talking about anything and nothing. Some conversations were serious and some had no meaning at all. They would pull up YouTube and watch videos and laugh and debate which ones they liked or didn't like. They discussed their relationship. Fitz never told Olivia that she was irrational or over thinking or that he annoyed her. It allowed her to feel comfortable and be really open with him. By the end of the week he knew that for the first time she was completely being open and honest with him. Even when she felt vulnerable she trusted that he had her back, and he did.

Thursday night he called his dad while he was outside with Precious. He told his dad that he thought it was time to share with Olivia the special project that he had been working on. He asked his dad for advice. His dad had told him that if she was the one then he should show her his project. This was his legacy and if she was going to be a part of it then she should see what his hopes and dreams really were. Fitz thanked his dad. They spoke for a few minutes and ended the call.

Fitz had trouble sleeping that night. He knew that it was now or never to show Olivia what he wanted. It was a project that he had thought about for some time. He had discussed it with his dad and Cyrus and they were behind him. He had gotten positive feedback from everyone he spoke with. Now it was time to get the most important opinion and that was Olivia's. He felt a little guilty because he was always telling her about being open with him. When he gave the green light to Harrison to complete the deal it was in the beginning stages of his relationship with Olivia. He really believed that she was his future so he would show her tomorrow.

They got up the next morning to get their day started. When Olivia came out the bathroom she noticed that Fitz seemed nervous. Something was on his mind.

Olivia walked over to him and walked between his legs. She lifted his face up,_ "Honey what's wrong?"_

Fitz held her for a moment and didn't say anything. She wasn't the only one who felt safe when they were in each other's arms._ "Nothing is wrong I promise. There is something that I need to show you and talk to you about after we leave the hospital if you are up for it."_

Olivia looked him in the eyes. She nodded_, "Sure I look forward to it. Relax I am sure whatever it is will be okay."_

She leaned down and kissed him. They finished getting ready and started their day. Olivia was okay after treatment so Fitz drove out to the first part of the project.

Olivia noticed that they were in Stowe. His dad lives here but she was not sure what it had to do with them.

They pulled up to a nice building. She was confused because it looked like it could be an office or a house. Fitz helped her out of the car. Fitz knew that she wanted to know what was going on.

Fitz turned nervously towards Olivia,_ "This building that we are in front of is mine. Hopefully it will be ours. I want to move our office from Burlington to here. We are on Mountain Road so it will not be hard for the clients to find us. We have a lot of clients on retainer so it is not like we are putting them in an awkward position. This office is only 45 minutes from Burlington. We only have a few clients that are actually in Burlington. The same for the staff. I want to expand the practice. I would like for you to make your mark in crisis management. My dad and Uncle Cyrus support my decision. I think that together we can not only continue the legacy, but make it bigger than every."_

Olivia was shocked. She knew that Cyrus was talking about wanting to retire, and wanted her to take over for him but part of her thought that he would change his mind or he really didn't mean it.

Olivia still in shock asked, _"So Uncle Cyrus really wants to retire. They want me to really have a hand in your family's business."_

Fitz smiled,_ "Yes Livvie they really do, but more importantly I want it for us. My mom was a paralegal. My parents worked together for years until my mom's health began to decline. You are a lawyer which makes it even more fun for us, but I want that. I want us to work together and build on what my family has left. I want us to bring our child to work and have everyone gush on them. Hopefully I can convince you to at least give me two. I want this to be ours. What do you want Livvie? You can be honest with me."_

Olivia looked up and him, _"Can you show me inside?"_

Fitz was a little thrown off that she didn't answer his questions, but he decided not to take it personally.

They walked in and Fitz showed her around. He gave her his thoughts on how the office should be set up. She made some additional suggestions or changes that she thought he should consider.

Olivia faced Fitz and she looked happy,_ "If this is what you want then I am game. If you say this is our future I accept. I love you and that is not going to change. If you really want me to do this then I am all in, but I want to get familiar with everyone. I don't think it is fair to them to spring me on them. Maybe we can put a small dinner party together or something. I also want to get familiar with the firm. I'll get with Abby and Uncle Cyrus to get my feet planted with the current clients. You can discuss with me what clients you would like for me to consider down the road."_

Fitz shook his head, _"No Livvie we are not going to do it that way."_

Olivia was confused, _"Why?"_

Fitz looked Olivia in the eye and she could tell he was dead serious_, "Olivia, I am in love you. I am not that man who loves you and now that I got you I expect you to be different. The Olivia I met on day one is the only one that I want. I want you to be my partner in life. You are brilliant. You don't need me to tell you what clients we should take on. If you want my input I'll be happy to give it, but I'm not your boss Olivia."_

Olivia was stunned at his declaration. He tried to keep his tone even, but towards the end she could hear the frustration.

Olivia walked over to him and she whispered for him to hold her. He did and they immediately both relaxed.

Still in his arms Olivia said, _"Please don't be upset. I'm adjusting to the dynamics of our relationship. I know you love and respect me. There is a tiny part that still questions why, but I am getting better. This is the first time I am with someone who I don't have to dummy myself down. It is wonderful and scary at the same time. Please be patient with me. I am sure that with time I won't second guess myself or you forever. I promise it is not you."_

Fitz held her and nodded. They spent a little more time in the office discussion the renovations they wanted done. Fitz told Olivia that he was leaving the furniture to be picked out by her, Abby, and Lauren his assistant. Olivia had not gotten to meet her, but had talked with her a couple of times. She seemed really friendly. Abby said she was a nice person.

They left the office and Olivia assumed they were going to see his dad, but they passed the road to his dad's house. They drove for a few more minutes and then Fitz turned down a private road. The road led directly to the drive way of a home.

Olivia looked at the home and was jealous of the owners. She could tell that the home had recently been purchased because of the sign outside.

Fitz helped her out of the car. She was speechless. Fitz smiled. He couldn't wait to tell her.

Fitz grabbed her hand_, "The house has only had one owner. They rarely stayed here since it was their second/vacation home."_

Olivia looked around in awe, _"It is a beautiful home. It looks like it would be so relaxing to live here. This is a home for a family. They could make a lot of memories in this home. I don't want to be a Debbie Downer, but why are we here?"_

Fitz looked at her, _"This home, its ours!"_

Olivia gasped. Tears immediately began to flow.

Fitz stepped over to Olivia. Hear me out._ "I am not demanding that we move in tomorrow or a month from now. This house was one of my dad's friends home. I went to see my dad to discuss moving the office to Stowe and he was there. He told me that he was selling his home and downgrading to something smaller. It was too much house. Their kids are adults and don't care for Vermont too much. Initially I was going to buy land and build from scratch until I seen the home. Harrison helped me to secure it. Please don't take this as a demand. We still have other things to take care of, but I need you to see this. It is not about just me anymore."_

Olivia was still emotional. Fitz asked if he could show her around and she nodded.

Fitz told her that the house itself was over eleven thousand square feet. It sat on over twenty-eight acres of land.

Olivia noticed how that the house allowed for a lot of natural light to come through. She loved it. It made the home feel inviting and not stuffy.

Fitz showed her the breakfast room, the screened porch that had a stone fireplace, and the formal dining area.

Olivia immediately imagined having a romantic night with Fitz on the porch or spending time with the kids or their family out their. She could see them having clients over and serving dinner in the dining area.

They went up one of the spiral staircases. Olivia felt like a princess for some reason that she could not explain. The staircase took them to a library and office. She liked that it was kind of off to the side. The bedrooms were further down. The master bedroom had French double doors. It was a haven in itself. A lot could be done in that room.

There was another spiral staircase that took them to the entertainment room, spa, and exercise room. The house had a sauna, steam shower, and a jetted tub already installed in the lower part of the house.

When she thought that the house did not have more to offer he took her outside. The property had a separate two-bedroom apartment. She saw the terrace, a huge pool that was calling her name, a sunken hot tub was off to the side, and tennis courts.

The property had two ponds that surrounded it. It was breath-taking. Looking around and seeing what could be their future was emotional. She sat down and she cried. She looked up and continued to look around. The more she looked the more she could see them there. It was everything you could ever want.

It was a huge house and a huge property, but she knew why Fitz fell in love with it and it had nothing to do with the size.

Olivia finally spoke, "_It doesn't feel like a large home. It feels so warm and inviting. It feels warm and safe. At the end of a hard day I can come home and relax. I can be me."_

Fitz nodded. He wasn't sure where this conversation was headed,_ "It is what attracted me to the house. When I pulled up I wasn't sold. It seemed like a big house and a big property. Something changed when I walked in I..._

_"You could imagine me in the kitchen or on the porch. You could hear the kids laughing. You could see yourself unwinding after a tough case. You could see your future."_

Fitz looked at her surprised,_ "How did you know?"_

Olivia laughed, _"Because I could see it too. What is even more scary is that it doesn't scare me at all."_

Fitz was stunned, _"It doesn't"_

Olivia shook her head, _"No, Nana use to tell me that I would know when I met the one. She told me that when she met Papa she knew he was the one. She could look in his eyes and see a future. She said that was God's way of telling you that was her soul mate. I never put much stock in it. I took it as a grain of salt. Nana always had her sayings, but she was right. I tried to force myself to see that I had a future with Jake. I would try to imagine it and nothing came to me. With you it naturally comes. This is definitely our future, and I think it is going to be great."_

Fitz picked up Olivia and spun her around, _"Me to Livvie."_

Fitz took her over to the pond and they sat down in the grass enjoying their property. As he was looking out at the water he asked, _"Can we talk?"_

Olivia leaned back into his chest, _"Sure what's on your mind?"_

Fitz said,_ "I don't want to assume anything when it comes to us. Uncle Cyrus really wants to retire before the end of the year. I see no reason that he can't do that. I put my house in Burlington on the market, and Harrison already has a couple of buyers who are interested."_

Olivia nodded,_ "Okay so you want to discuss how we should handle things and what you should do?"_

Fitz nodded, _"I do"_

_"Okay well I agree with you. Thankfully I am past the point where the chemo makes me down right sick. I don't feel like I am in a fog all of the time so I think that I should try to come to the office at least once a week so I can be up to speed with what is going on. It will also allow me time to adjust. I know that Stephen is your go to person so if we are trying to build then I need Abby to be my go to person. I need her to be my second in command. Down the road if all goes well we will need to add more people."_

_"I agree Livvie and I am okay with that. It is why I want to move the office to Stowe. I love the location and I like being closer to my dad. He has heart problems and diabetes. It would ease my mind to be minutes away from him._

_"Honey, that is fine. I love your dad. It will be nice to be minutes away instead of almost an hour away. Why don't we work on transitioning over to Stowe before the end of the year?"_

_"You mean the office?"_

"_Yes the office and us moving into the house. By the end of the year we will have been together almost a year. We practically live together now, and I am okay with that. Go ahead and let Harrison sell your home. We can pack it up and decide what you want to do with everything. I'll continue to pay the rent on the house until we are ready to move. Please don't say you will pay it. You bought us a house. Let me contribute in this relationship."_

_"That's fine Livvie. Your name is on the house. I need you to know it is not my house. It really is our home. I wanted you to see it so that you could decorate and make any changes that you wanted to the house."_

_"Thanks honey"_

_"No problem sweet baby we have a little over a month and a half left of chemo, six weeks of radiation, and then your reconstruction surgery which will require multiple visits. We are about to embark on a new chapter in our lives. I'm not scared. I am happy. Do you feel like I am rushing you?"_

Olivia turned and looked at him. Her eyes were sparkling, _"You know if you asked me this question a couple of weeks ago I would have said yes. I would have run, but I'm tired. I am tired of running. I am tired of being unhappy. Since my parents died I slowly began to give up. When Nana died I just felt there was no hope. I thought Jake would save me. My mind told me he wouldn't. I knew early on that Jake was not my endgame, but honestly I was tired of being alone. He never hit me. He didn't treat me great, but it wasn't bad either. Now that I am with you. Now that I have a genuine support system I can't keep living in fear. This relationship could blow up in my face, but it is the chance that I am willing to take because right now the reward of being loved by you is so much greater than the fear that things could not work out."_

Fitz just looked at Olivia. She had never spoken with that type of conviction in her voice. There was no fear. She sounded sure of herself.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was sloppy but passionate. They put their emotions in that kiss. They wanted the other to know they were all in.

Fitz wasn't kissing her like she was a sick cancer patient. He was kissing Livvie the love of his life, and that restored something in Olivia. She felt whole. She wasn't worried about how she looked on the outside. This man really loved Olivia Carolyn Pope for who she was and that meant everything to her.


	6. Change is Coming

**A/N-There is a time jump in this chapter. Again thank you for all of the support. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**Flashback-(Over the last three months)**

The last three months had been a magical time for Fitz & Olivia. They were truly over the Jake drama. Both were fully invested in their relationship, and couldn't be any happier if they tried.

A week after Fitz showed Olivia the office and home in Stowe she was formally introduced to everyone at Grant & Associates. Fitz set up a luncheon in the office. Olivia was so nervous that morning. Fitz assured her that everything would be fine. He laughed and said what's there not to like about you Olivia Pope.

Fitz had been right. In addition to Fitz & Stephen handling the litigation side of the office there was James Novak and Andrew Nichols. She finally got to put a face to the voice when she met Lauren Jones.

Cyrus officially announced his retirement. Officially it was December 31. Unofficially sometime in December. Everyone was happy for Cyrus. It seemed that between Fitz & Cyrus the staff knew a lot about Olivia so they were excited to meet her.

As requested Abby was going to be Olivia's second in command. Tom Larsen also worked in the crisis management department. Tom was really nice and she found out that he was dating Lauren.

Every single person asked how she was doing. They all told her that if she needed anything to let them know. She was part of the family now. Olivia could only smile. Being with Fitz brought her so much happiness. He brought so much to the table.

Olivia still dealt with minor fatigue and she had not gotten her appetite all the way back, but it was getting better which excited her and Fitz. Her hair had stopped shedding which was a minor victory for Olivia.

True to her word Olivia would come in the office at least once a week and sometimes twice. Everyone immediately respected her because like Fitz she didn't ask you to do anything that she wasn't willing to do.

They announced to the staff officially that the office was going to move to Stowe. They waited a month to tell the staff so they could show them more than an empty space. They loved the more modern office. It felt like it was an updated Grant & Associates. No one wanted to discount the work that family did in the past. This just felt like an opportunity to step up into the 21st century, and really effect change.

Fitz sold his house in Burlington and they packed it up. Fitz decided that he wanted all new things in their home so he donated most of the items in his home to several charities that dealt with housing for lower-income families.

Olivia finally completed her chemotherapy and started radiation. Thankfully the side effects were not as severe. She would get tired and she had some discoloration of her skin, but that was about it.

Everyday Fitz began to see a new version of Olivia. She began to gain her confidence back. She felt she was more confident than ever. She was happy with herself. Fitz could see that her living out her dream was everything to her. She no longer felt damaged. He was able to see first hand how fierce she was, and he loved it. Some men would think their manhood was threatened. Fitz felt like he really found his match.

The couple began to volunteer at the cancer center together. They had helped several couples facing the uphill battle. Olivia felt good to be that tangible proof to couples that if you work hard and work together things will be okay.

Once they gave Fitz's items to charities they looked up housing and homeless charities in the area. They connected with Committee on Temporary Shelter. They were in Burlington. The couple gave them a donation, but also began to volunteer. The holidays would be coming soon and they wanted to lend a hand. They enjoyed giving back to those less fortunate than them. No one should have to live on the streets.

Olivia had started back driving again which made her mood even better. She once again felt like an independent woman. One day she was leaving the doctor's office and rode by the Range Rover dealership. She thought about all that Fitz had done for her. Olivia made good money working for Sally, but she made about 35% more in her new role. She also had a nice egg saved up. Fitz had discussed getting her a SUV to drive in the winter time. She had never purchased one until today.

She went in and spoke with the salesperson and three hours later she had purchased a Range Rover Autobiography for the both of them. Hers was cream and Fitz's was jet black. The salesperson saw that she was a woman and thought he was going to get over on her. She quickly shut that down. Abby helped her surprise him with the SUV. He loved it. He was in heaven. No woman had ever bought him something. They always expected him to take care of everything because he was wealthy. This was another example of why he was happily in love with Olivia Pope.

Olivia was glad that he loved the gift, and that he accepted her purchasing something for him. It allowed her to feel that he really respected her. They really were partners.

Shortly after Olivia completed radiation she started the process for breast reconstruction. The first stage the surgeon put what is called an expander under her chest muscle.

Olivia had been back to the doctor several times for them to add saline to the expander. Eventually after she healed they were able to go back in remove the expander and replace with an implant.

When she woke up from surgery even the discomfort she was in would not ruin the moment for her. She felt whole again. She felt like a woman. When Fitz came in the room he felt it. She turned and faced him. The smile on her face brightened the room. Fitz knew this moment meant everything to her. He really loved Olivia inside and out, but he was no fool. Fitz understood that this surgery would allow her to feel like herself again. He wanted that for her and now she had it. As Fitz looked at her he felt the shift. He felt like for the first time since they met that he had all of Olivia, and he could not contain his excitement.

He went over and kissed Olivia's forehead. He smiled at her, _"Hey beautiful"_

Olivia blushed, _"Hi"_

"_How are you feeling sweet baby?"_

_"Some discomfort and pain, but otherwise okay."_

_"I want you to know that I am really happy for you Livvie. I think that you are beautiful, but I know that this means a lot to you. I know that you probably feel like a woman again."_

Olivia looked up at him and smiled. She was happy for so many reasons. She loved that she was vulnerable with Fitz. He made her feel safe. Tears began to fall down her face. She grabbed his hands as she spoke,

_"I love you. I am so in love with you. I am so thankful that I don't have to do life alone anymore. You make me feel loved, and safe, and treasured. More than that you respect me. You listen to me. You know me. I do feel whole again. I don't know how to explain it. I feel like I'm a woman again. I am your woman."_

_"You are my woman Livvie. The only one that I want. I feel like we are finally over the hump. I feel like I can finally see our future."_

_"Me too. Me too!"_

**Present Day**

It was the day before Thanksgiving, and they were going down to Stowe to spend time with the family. Olivia had an early appointment before they headed out.

Olivia was sitting in the chair while Tasha did her thing. She allowed her mind to drift. She could only smile. Life was good.

To say that Olivia was happy was an understatement. Since she got her implant she had been over the moon.

She had gained ten of the fifteen pounds that she lost back. She had hair extensions added to her hair to cover the small bald spots. The biggest change and the one that Fitz was over the moon about was the way she dressed.

Olivia felt secure again so she began to wear more form-fitting shirts and dresses. Fitz loved it.

Fitz had been her biggest cheerleader. He made time to go to every appointment with her. All of her scans had come back negative. She had one more before Dr. Bailey was able to declare that she was cancer free.

They had started having dates again. Fitz treated her like a princess. It was nothing that he would not do for her. She never had to question whether he loved her.

Olivia finished her appointment and headed home. She told Fitz she would be back by noon and as she looked at the clock she would just barely make it.

She walked in the door and Precious came running to her. Olivia scratched her ear and asked her where her daddy was. Fitz loved hearing her say that.

Fitz came around the corner smiling, _"Daddy is right here."_

Olivia looked up and Fitz was frozen. He stared at Olivia. She had not told him where she was going this morning because she wanted to surprise him. Looked like she had achieved her goal.

Olivia walked over to Fitz. She put her hand on his chest, _"Say something please!"_

He just stared at her. She was a beautiful woman, but as he looked at her his cock got hard instantly. Olivia felt it and she smiled.

"_Um I um I um I um..."_

Olivia was really growing nervous. Fitz had never been this way with her. She looked back up at him, and what she saw shocked her. Fitz was crying. Literally staring at her crying.

Olivia grabbed his face, _"Talk to me baby"_

Fitz cleared his throat. He gathered his bearings, _"I have never seen any woman as beautiful as you. I remember when I first met you. Your beauty stunned me, but today you are even more beautiful. I love the hair cut. I think your hair being shoulder length frames your face well, and to see your hair bone straight is just fascinating to me. The highlights are sexy. You are glowing. I can't get my words together. I'm so sorry"_

Olivia just looked at him. When he looked at her like she hung the moon it was a special feeling that she knew that she would never tire of. She had no words so she kissed him, and she made sure that kiss spoke volumes. When they broke apart no words were needed.

Fitz packed up the car and they headed to his dad. Olivia had recently began calling him dad, and he knew that meant a lot to his dad. He knew then that she trusted him and felt he would protect her like she was his, and he would.

Thanksgiving was fun for everyone. Olivia helped Marta cook and they laughed and had a good time. Olivia cooked breakfast for everyone. Later on her and Marta finished dinner. It was her, Fitz, Cyrus, Jerry, Marta, Stephen, and Abby. They ate dinner late since Stephen & Abby spent the first part of their day with his family.

Fitz recently found out that Olivia loved sports. Football was her favorite and he was in heaven so they had a blast watching games and talking trash to each other. It was a fun family day. Fitz & Olivia stayed in Stowe until Sunday so they could spend time with their dad and Uncle Cyrus.

Fitz & Olivia had finalized their move to Stowe. January 9th would be the last day they would be in the Burlington office. They would spend a week making sure that everything is set up. They wanted to avoid any problems while trying to take care of their clients so hopefully they could work everything out during that week. They would officially open the Stowe office on January 19.

They also decided they would also move in their home. Fitz left the choice up to Olivia. He didn't want her to feel he was putting any pressure on her. She didn't feel it. She was happy and she was going to live her life. In her eyes that life was with Fitz.

The Monday after Thanksgiving all the way up to the week of Christmas they worked non-stop. Olivia was pretty much back to normal. She would come into the office at least twice a week. Everyone loved and respected Olivia so much that Cyrus took a back seat. The couple had everything working smoothly. Olivia was making decisions on what cases they would or wouldn't take. Fitz & Stephen had asked her opinion of some of their cases and she provided them with great insight. It was a great working environment.

When Olivia wasn't in the office she was most often found at the house working on getting the Stowe office and their home set up. She had been up their several times to get the furniture and office equipment put in. One day while she was there Jerry stopped in.

Olivia turned around when she seen him and smiled,_ "Hi Dad"_

Jerry smiled. It warmed his heart whenever she called him dad, _"Hi sweetie. I just wanted to stop in and take a look at the office."_

Olivia showed him around. She really hoped that he liked what she had done. She wanted him to be proud of her.

Jerry turned around and looked at her,_ "I'm really proud of you and Fitz. The office looks great. It has a more modern feel, but there are touches of the old office. Thank you for doing that."_

Olivia went over and hugged him, _"Dad our goal is not to forget where this firm came from. We are building on what has been left to us. Fitz wants you to be proud of him. I want you to be proud of him and me. I don't want to let you down. You have taken care of me. It is the least I can do."_

Jerry looked at her,_ "I have always been proud of you. You fought and you are winning. There were some small bumps in the road, but it only made you better. I am thrilled that you love and respect me. I know that you and Fitz have a lot of great years ahead. I think the home he found is perfect."_

Olivia smiled,_ "I do to dad. I was about to head down to the house so they can bring the furniture in, did you want to come?"_

_"Do you mind?"_

_"Nope, not at all dad"_

The couple worked hard and it paid off. Their house was officially ready for them to move in. After some discussion they decided to move in the weekend before Christmas. They talk to their dad and they agreed that Christmas would be at their home.

Fitz had called his dad and asked him to do him a favor. He wanted to surprise Olivia. She had told him that she hadn't really celebrated Christmas in a while. She would attend a lot of holiday parties, but as far as a tree and decorating she had not done in a while. At first it was because she was depressed with the loss of her grandmother. Later on in her relationship with Jake he always complained stating that he didn't want to be worried about putting stuff up and taking it down so she dropped it.

The couple was in the holiday spirit. They had attended several parties. They enjoyed themselves. Neither of them wanted to waste time. Life was too short for that. The moving company handled packing up their things which wasn't a lot since she didn't have to furnish the house. It was a lot of odds and ends.

Fitz purposely made sure that they went shopping on Saturday morning so that they would not head to Stowe until late. They made it to Stowe a little before six in the evening.

They were both excited to be headed to their home. The first real home they would share together. Fitz slowly pulled up to their home. He decided to park the car in the driveway for the moment. He would move it later.

Olivia looked at their home in awe. She had not even thought about decorating the house. She had but she was afraid of what Fitz's reaction would be.

She was happy and excited because she wasn't looking at someone else's home. This was her home. The decorations were tastefully done. She opened the door to their home and gasped. The inside was decorated as well. There was a 15 foot Christmas tree in the corner fully decorated. Her home looked like it came out of a magazine.

She was walking around touching things to make sure this wasn't a dream. Then it dawned on her. Fitz had done all of this for her. She looked at him watching her from the doorway with a satisfied grin on his face that confirmed what she thought.

Fitz walked over to him. She ran into his arms. He held her. Finally he asked,_ "Do you like it?"_

Olivia looked at him to see if he was serious. She noticed that he was really nervous, and thought that she really may not appreciate what he had done.

Olivia stared at him before answering him, _"I love it.I love everything that you do for me because I know it comes from a good place. I hope that we have a lot of good memories in this home."_

Fitz kissed the side of her face, _"Sweet baby. I have no doubt that we will"_

Fitz went out and moved the car to the garage and brought all their bags in. Their dad had dropped Precious off at the house for them. Olivia went and let her out her kennel. They could tell she was not used to have more space to run around in, but she was adjusting. They got her things out and put them around the house.

Olivia wanted Chinese so Fitz ordered them some dinner. They relaxed in their home eating and watching movies.

Fitz was holding Olivia while they watched movies. Olivia felt secure being in his arms. Every day got better with him. After the Jake situation they talked and moved on. They had worked hard at building their relationship as a professional and personal couple. They talked more especially Olivia. She told Fitz everything that happened to her. He held her, he laughed with her, he cried with her, he was silent with her. Their bond tightened. Fitz later shared intimate details of his life. He talked about his mom in detail. It was a moving moment.

They had no secrets between them. As Olivia physically began recover everything started to fall in line. As they lay here about to celebrate Christmas they both were excited with what the future held for them.

The week went by fast and Christmas was here. Olivia had gotten them a pair of matching onesie pajamas as a joke. She never expected Fitz to put them on but he did. They took some selfies and posted them on their Twitter and Facebook account. Their family and friends got a kick out of it.

Their dad came down to see what they were doing and when he seen them he thought he would pass out. He didn't know if they looked more ridiculous or cute at the moment. He grabbed the camera and took several pictures.

Yesterday on Christmas Eve they had taken family pictures. They were individual shots, and then shots of her and Fitz, Fitz and dad, dad and Olivia, and all three of them. They each ordered a large print be made of the one with the three of them to put above the mantel in their home.

Olivia had made a wall in the new office to show the firm through the years. It was a timeline from day one until current. Their dad had the photographer take one of them with Olivia in a chair and Fitz behind her. The pose was similar to the one the photographer's father had taken of him and his wife. It came out perfect. Their dad insisted they add this picture to the wall when it came in. It was a special moment looking at the pictures.

Christmas was fun and relaxing. They decided they didn't want to be formal. Marta came over and they fixed a meal for the four of them. Cyrus was dating James and he was spending time with James's family. Stephen & Abby were with his family. It left the four of them.

After breakfast they went into the family room and opened gifts. Fitz and Jerry spoiled Olivia. She got clothes, shoes, a Prada purse, a diamond tennis bracelet, and perfume. Olivia had got Fitz and dad a new set of golf clubs, she got them each two Brooks Brothers suits, and a Rolex. Marta was not left out. They had gotten her some new kitchen gadgets since she loved to cook. She was give a spa gift card, a Macy gift card, and she was given a check from Jerry and Fitz.

Fitz handed Olivia an envelope. She looked at him funny. She thought they were done with gifts. He just smiled at her not saying a word.

She opened the envelope and there was a card and another envelope inside. She opened the card. It read:

_**"We made it. You survived chemo and radiation. You were made whole again with reconstruction surgery. One more scan and you will be cancer free. All of that is great because I get to be with the love of my life. I get to know what it is like to wake up with the one person that I know has my back as much as I have hers. You are the sun. Your light has made me want to be better and do better. I thought I was living, but I realized I wasn't until you came along. You think I saved you. You saved me too. I was meant to love you. I was meant to build a home and life only with you. In time I pray that we can raise a family together. I love you. You are my life Livvie and every morning and night before I go to bed I thank God that we belong to each other. As promised when you were done with all of your treatments we would go away. That is why on Sunday dad is allowing us to use the private jet so I can fly you out to Hawaii for a week. I thought you would enjoy some fun in the sun since you did have the energy to do it this summer. I love you. Merry Christmas and to a Happy New Year for us. Love you to the moon and back.-Fitz-"**_

Olivia looked up and him with tears in her eyes as she opened the other envelope. It showed her the house that he rented as well as tickets for activities he purchased for them to do.

Olivia ran in his arms. She was sobbing. Jerry was recording the moment. Olivia kept telling him that she loved him. She held him until she could gain her composure. Jerry and Marta looked at the couple. You could feel the love and respect that they had for each other. Jerry could not be any happier. Maybe he would get a grandchild before he died.

Olivia composed herself, _"I didn't realize you remembered our conversation. Although I should not be surprised. Thank you for everything. I love you so much. I look forward to this trip. You are my everything too. We are in this together. I am never letting you go."_

Fitz moved his forehead to hers, _"I don't want you to let me go."_

They broke apart and enjoyed the remainder of the day as a family. Olivia was excited about their trip. She called and told Abby and they agreed to go shopping before they left. Fitz was happy to see his girlfriend like this. He promised he would make sure that most of her days were like this.

**A/N-I had always intended to not go into great detail about their Thanksgiving and Christmas. There are other occasions that I plan to focus on. I also wanted to kind of move them to the next phase of their life. Thanks again for the support. I look forward to your reviews. Right now I am on track to post updates on New Year's Day for this story, Bound Together, and Life Changes to coincide with the two weddings that are on New Years and Fitz & Olivia in Hawaii on New Years.**


	7. Hawaiian Vacation

**A/N-Thank you again for the support and reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Olivia could not contain her excitement. Unfortunately she had not been on a lot of vacations since her parents died. She had never taken a vacation with a man before. She wasn't nervous at all. She was excited.

True to her word Abby took Olivia out shopping to prepare for their trip. Olivia was prepared for everything including some romantic nights. Fitz was a patient man. She felt special that she was enough for him, but he was a man and he was her man. She needed to show him that she could take care of him.

Saturday had finally arrived. The couple had packed during the week, and Fitz put everything in their car before they went to bed last night since they were set to leave out at eight.

Olivia didn't want to board Precious and she didn't want to bring her. Abby volunteered to keep her for the week which Olivia really appreciated.

They flew out on time. Fitz wanted to leave early because it was a 10 1/2 hour flight. In addition to that it was a five-hour time difference between Vermont and Hawaii so technically when they landed in Hawaii it would be one in the afternoon, but he knew that jet lag would be kicking their butts.

Olivia had never flown in a private jet so this was an experience in itself. The jet was amazing. It was a 14 passenger jet. It had an executive area where they could work. There were pull-out tables. Once they were able to move around Fitz showed her the rest area. It also had two television monitors with a sound system and an iPod controller. There was a coffee maker and microwave. It was stunning.

Olivia smiled at Fitz,_ "I could get use to flying like this. It beats waiting in line to get on a flight with a crying baby any day."_

Fitz laughed, _"You are right it does. I haven't flown commercial since I was in high school when dad purchased the jet. He originally purchased it for the firm so he could fly out for meetings or bring clients in. It didn't take long for us to start using it for all of our family vacations and personal trips. So it is safe to say that you will more than likely be flying on the jet from now on."_

Olivia laughed, _"Well you won't get any complaints from me on that one."_

The couple enjoyed a light breakfast of bagels, fruit, and coffee. Afterwards they went to the rest area and took a nap.

They woke up a couple of hours later and enjoyed the remainder of the flight by watching a movie.

They had changed before they had to buckle back up. While it was in the teens and twenty's in Vermont it was 80 degrees in Honolulu, Hawaii.

Olivia looked out the window and was in awe of what she saw. It was so beautiful. Her whole body instantly relaxed. The clear blue water was mesmerizing. She reached over and grabbed Fitz's hand. She knew already that this would be a trip that she would never forget.

There was a car service that was waiting at the air strip when they landed. They handled getting their bags in the car. The driver was already aware of where he was taking the couple.

When they pulled up to the rental where they were going to stay all Olivia could think was that the picture did not do the house justice. Fitz had rented a two bedroom one and a half bath designer home in Honolulu.

The view of the Pacific Ocean was breath-taking. The yard with all of the tropical flowers was stunning, but it got better because it led to a private garden. There was a sitting porch for them to relax on. They could open up a door in the living room that would let in the breeze and they could smell the ocean. It was amazing. Olivia could not stop smiling which made Fitz happy. He couldn't ask for anything better.

One of the main selling points of renting the house is that they were only ten minutes from places to shop, eat, or do something.

The couple immediately liked their driver Joseph. They had tipped him and he had explained that he was one of three drivers that would be available to them during their stay. When they had gotten in the car and were heading to the house Olivia noticed a picture of two kids. They looked like they were his children. Olivia politely asked. Joseph smiled and told them about his kids, and that his oldest seven-year old Gia was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic leukemia six months ago. He was saving money because she would ultimately need a stem-cell transplant to save her life.

Fitz & Olivia were immediately drawn to him. Fitz called the car service and spoke with the owner. When he got off the phone he smiled at Joseph. You will be our driver for the week. I can give your our itinerary. If you take care of us this week I promise we will take care of you at the end of the week.

Joseph gut told him that they were nice people. They just gave him two hundred dollars for a time for a twenty-minute ride. He decided he had nothing to lose. He knew his boss was selective on who they drove. He wanted a clean business. Joseph smiled at the couple who insisted that he call them by their first name.

Joseph said, _"It would be my pleasure to take you around this week."_

Olivia smiled because she knew what Fitz was thinking and it warmed her heart that her man was going to make sure that Gia was taken care of and Joseph didn't know that yet.

Olivia looked at Joseph, _"If it is not too much we would like to meet Gia."_

Joseph was shocked at the request.

Olivia held out her hand and smiled at him. She looked at Fitz.

Olivia continued, _"If it alright with Fitz how about we arrange to spend New Year's Eve at the Shriner's Hospital with the children. Kids like to bring in the new year too. We will plan to throw them a party, and we will bring in the New Year with the kids. You can spend that night with your family and we can meet Gia."_

Fitz wrapped him arm around Olivia. Sure it was their first New Years together. He was still bringing it in with her while making those kids lives a little brighter even if it is for just a moment.

Fitz nodded, _"I think that is an excellent idea Livvie."_

She smiled and leaned into his embrace. Joseph was still in shock, but excited at the same time. He expected to have to work that evening driving couples around. They were changing their plans for him.

Joseph looked at them with tears in his eyes,_ "Why would you do this for me? Please don't take it as I am ungrateful I well no one has ever done anything like that for me."_

Olivia smiled, _"Well we are. We believe in fate. I have been battling breast cancer this year. This man came out of nowhere and has remained by my side ever since. I learned it only takes one person to make your world go round. I'd like to think I am paying it forward since God blessed me with this man."_

Joseph nodded and hugged them and thanked them for their generosity. They decided that they were going to spend their first night in. They asked Joseph if he would take them to a grocery store before calling it a day.

An hour later they were putting up the groceries that they purchased for the week. Fitz had sent Huck a text asking for information on the head of the hospital where Gia was being kept. Three hours later Huck sent him what he needed.

Fitz contacted Dr. Craig Ono who was the Chief of Staff at the hospital. He explained who he and his girlfriend were and what they were requesting. Fitz assured him that they would be picking up the tab for everything. He just wanted to get his permission for this to make it happen. Dr. Ono was thrilled that someone would do this for the kids. He even offered to place a call to his event planner.

The planner called them an hour later. Olivia spoke with Sakara. Olivia informed her that really she just needed a D.J., decorations, and a photo booth. Olivia told her that they would pay whatever the rate was since it was last-minute.

Olivia said she would take care of the food and other small items that they would get for the kids.

Fitz & Olivia decided that they had everything going and would work on it a little each day. Now it was time to concentrate on them. They went and changed and went onto the sitting porch. They relaxed and enjoyed the weather. Most of all they enjoyed being in each other's arms.

The couple was so relaxed that they ended up falling asleep on the porch. They woke up starving. They made spaghetti and salad for dinner.

They decided to take a bath together. Fitz got everything set up for them. One of the things Olivia was happy now that she was no longer doing chemo and radiation is that she could drink again. She grabbed them a glass of wine and met him in the bathroom.

Olivia noticed that it was a candlelit bath. He had opened up the window to allow the breeze to come in the bathroom. Olivia noticed that Fitz was starting to do romantic things like this more and more. It excited her because there were times that she was still unsure of herself. Her biggest fear had been once she survived cancer would he still find her desirable. He was clearly letting her know that he was.

They climbed in the tub. The sound of the ocean relaxed their body. Olivia tried to remember if there was a time that she was this content with her life. The answer was never. She knew she was lucky. Fitz was a dime a dozen. There was not many left out there like him. He was never going back on the market.

Fitz began nibbling on her neck. God this man did things to her_, "What's on your mind Livvie?"_

She smiled,_ "You"_

"_Really care to share?"_

"_I was thinking how there are few men out there like you and that is a shame. I was also thinking you are never going on the market again."_

Fitz laughed, _"Oh Livvie I know. I went off the market the day we met. We just didn't realize it yet. I can never do better than you."_

Olivia turned and looked Fitz in the eyes. Her brown eyes were serious at the moment, _"I love you so very much. Sometimes I think it is pathetic how I miss you when we are apart or how I prefer to wear your shirts because it makes me feel close to you. The thought of being without you scares me."_

Fit leaned down and kissed Olivia. The simple kiss turned passionate quickly. They were fighting for dominance. She opened up her mouth and allowed his tongue access.

Things quickly heated up. Olivia was now straddling Fitz. He found this spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. She made this sound that he would never get tired of.

Before either of them realized what was happening she had slid down onto Fitz's cock. They had showered and taken baths and she knew that he was well endowed, but she had to take a moment to gather her bearings.

Fitz looked up at Olivia, "_Are you sure you want to do this Livvie? No pressure here. I understand if you just got caught up in the moment."_

Olivia stared at Fitz and listened to every word, but it only made her want him more. Yes she may have been caught up in the moment, but she wanted this. They needed this.

Olivia leaned down and whispered in his ear, _"I want you. I need you to know what's yours."_

That started a marathon of love-making that solidified their relationship. They were wiped out. They had taken each other to new heights. Both of them were thinking the same thing as they fell asleep in each other's arm. They now knew what it was like to make love to someone.

It was late Sunday morning before they even opened their eyes for the first time. Fitz felt her get up and go the bathroom.

Fitz wondered did she regret their night together. He had thought about them finally making love while they were here, but it wasn't something that he was planning. He had always wondered what their first time was going to be like. He wondered if she was really satisfied. He was no dummy. He knew women faked their orgasm sometimes. He would like to think he was a decent lay, but he wasn't the judge of him she was.

Olivia had used the bathroom and did her morning routine. She noticed some marks that Fitz left last night and smiled. She had thought about them being intimate many times. She had dreams about it, but it did not come close to the real thing. Damn the man was huge and he knew what to do with it. Olivia shuddered at the thought. He also had superpowers. She was still debating which one was better the tongue or the cock.

It was funny because all the women she had ever been friends or acquainted with had always said they either had a good caring man who wasn't the best in bed or an asshole who could lay it down in the bed. Once again Fitz proved to her that she had one of the few good ones. He treated her like a queen and could lay it down in the bedroom. She knew that once she had her IUD removed it would take her no time to get pregnant. She laughed at herself that she was really thinking about kids.

She walked out the bathroom to find him still in the bed looking at the ceiling. She knew he was deep in thought. He would always put his hands over his head. She knew what he was worried about.

Olivia had put one of his shirts on while she was in the bathroom. She went over to him and she took off the shirt.

She smiled at him, _"I don't regret a thing. You were patient and waited until it was something that we could both enjoy. Not only do you treat me good, but your superpowers now control my body. I am okay with that. I'm hoping that this wasn't a one time deal because that would be ashamed. Especially since we need to practice so when it's time to make a baby we'll be ready."_

Fitz looked at her to see if she was joking. He pulled her down on the bed and moved her underneath him. He just stared at her for a moment. He realized she was serious. No words were spoken as they made love.

Fitz didn't realize it at first but he was crying. Olivia's face was blurry. She reached up and wiped the tears away. She held his face. She whispered, _"We are real. This is us. We are never letting each other go. Be here with me in the moment."_

That was all Fitz needed. Fitz took her to new heights, and the scary part was that she knew it would only get better.

They ended up sleeping in for a little while longer before getting up to shower and get dressed. They made several phone calls to place orders for food for the party. They placed a pizza order through Big Kahuna's. Olivia spoke with the owner and sweet talked him to delivering the pizza to the hospital although they don't deliver it. Olivia assured them that the hospital would know about their generosity. They called Subway and ordered several sandwich and cookie trays. They also called Teddy's burger and placed an order with them. They felt that was a good variety of food for everyone.

They were taking the Waikiki Fireworks Dinner Cruise. They were not far from where they boarded so they decided to walk. They had missed the sunset last night because they fell asleep, but were able to see it today.

The sunset was amazing. They recorded it to show their family and friends when they got back.

The dinner was spectacular. They had a choice of mahi mahi, sweet chili chicken,Salisbury steak,penne pasta, and Julienne vegetable. The sides were shrimp cocktail, bread rolls, pita chips with feta cheese, and potato salad. Cream puffs and mini cheesecakes for desert. They each had a glass of red wine.

The cruise ended with them watching the Hilton Hawaiian Village fireworks. It was romantic and fun. They each enjoyed themselves. The island was so beautiful.

Tuesday morning they received a call from Joseph's boss. His name was Eric. Eric had called because Joseph had shared with him what the couple was doing for him and the hospital for New Years. Joseph had been one of his drivers since he opened up his company. Even when Eric could not pay him as much as he could make with others he stuck by Eric. He told him that first and foremost they were friends. He knew that Eric would be successful.

Eric shared with Fitz that he had been working to raise money for him and the kids. He was a single father. He wanted the couple to know he really was a good guy. Also he wanted to let them know that his son was a local D.J. and he had spoken with him. He wanted to offer to D.J. the party for free. Whatever money they were going to pay the D.J. to make that donation to the family.

Fitz had put Eric on speakerphone so Olivia could hear the conversation. They readily agreed and thanked him. They called and updated the event planner. You could hear the relief in her voice.

They hurried to get dressed and out the door. Joseph was waiting to drop them off. They were going on an excursion to see dolphins, snorkel, and sail. They had a blast. They felt like little kids out there on the water. Olivia was so carefree and being in the water where she was often times more comfortable than land was exhilarating to her.

When Fitz had shown her the outline of what he wanted to do with her she was thrilled. It was a combination of things that they would both enjoy. They also would be trying some new things as well. What Olivia didn't realize until now, but actually doing it was ten times better. She promised herself that they would make time do take vacations. Work was important, but living life was more important.

They made it back to the mainland. They went to the house and showed and cleaned up for dinner. All Olivia knew was that they had reservations at 7:30 and she should wear a cocktail dress.

Olivia kept her hair in its natural state. She added some moisturizer to it and allowed it to take a life of its own. She put on an Oscar de la Renta sleeveless two-tone floral dress with matching blue Jimmy Choo heels.

Fitz saw her and smiled. He loved that she was becoming comfortable in her skin again. He would never tire of seeing her in dresses. Olivia smiled because she would never tired of this man looking at her like she hung the moon. It was the same look when they first met, when she was battling cancer, and now. It was how she knew he was genuine.

Joseph already knew where they were going. He had looked at the itinerary that Fitz had given him. He took them to the Beach House restaurant. Joseph told them to call him when they were ready.

The restaurant was lovely. They had an oceanfront view which made the dinner more intimate to her.

Olivia looked at Fitz smiling, _"Thank you baby. This trip is more than I could ever ask for. Promise me that we will never get too busy to take vacations."_

Fitz grabbed her hands,_ "Livvie I promise that we will work hard but play harder. We have a competent team around us. We have been through too much to do nothing but work a 100 hours a week. We can have it all. We are smart. We know how to prioritize. My parents did and so will be."_

Olivia nodded, _"What about when we have kids?"_

Fitz looked at her and adamantly said,_ "We will raise them together. I don't want a nanny raising my children. I will help you. I don't expect you to have my kids and sit at home. That is not who you are."_

Olivia leaned over and kissed him,_ "Thank you for knowing me. Loving me for who I am means more than you know. I can't wait to see how our lives unfold."_

Fitz smirked and kissed him again, _"Me either sweet baby me either."_

They decided to live up and enjoy themselves so they started with their drinks. Olivia ordered a Majestic "Top Shelf" Mai Tai and Fitz ordered a Hawaiian Iced Tea. They loved their drinks and let the other try what they had gotten.

For dinner they started out with Thai Inspired Snow Crab Cakes. Olivia had a watermelon salad and Fitz got Seafood Corn Chowder. They shared with each other and enjoyed the dishes.

Olivia ordered Seafood Linguini for her entrée and Fitz ordered the Chinese 5-Spice Crusted Lamb Sirloin with Maine Lobster mac n' cheese and fresh roasted vegetables. They fed each other and flirted with each other like they had just started dating.

Several of the servers and other guest commented how cute the couple was. It was nice to see true love on display. Their server Jessica noticed they did not have a wedding ring on, but she knew that was going to change at some point for them. She didn't know yet she was quietly rooting for them.

They allowed their food to settle a bit before they ordered their desert. They couldn't decide on one so they ordered the Bananas Foster and the Hawaiian Carrot Cake.

They were stuffed. Dinner was great. They called Joseph and decided to wait outside so they could enjoy the breeze coming from the ocean. As she looked at the water she blurted out,

"_When we get married I think we should consider a destination wedding. I would love to get married to the ocean being our back drop."_

Fitz could only smile. He knew that she was all in, but once the scans kept coming back showing no cancer she had really opened up and believed that she had a future. He loved every moment.

Fitz asked,_ "Any particular destination?"_

Olivia shook her head, _"I haven't thought that far."_

"_That's fine. We will find a location that we both like."_

_"I was never the girl who thought about getting married and having babies. I turn 34 in March and you turn 40 in May. We aren't getting in younger. Neither is your dad. I don't want to put it off too long."_

_"I agree. We will make it happen sooner than later I promise."_

Olivia nodded. She leaned into him and they enjoyed the view until Joseph came. They had an early morning so they showered and headed to bed.

It was New Year's Eve and they had a busy day ahead of them. They were going to spend the day on a Hawaii to Majestic Grand Circle Island Tour. It would be a 120 mile excursion that would allow them to enjoy the island, but learn the history as well.

They had a blast. It was a fun day in the sun. The tour took them to several locations but their favorite stops were Dole Plantation, the plantation town of Haleiwa, Kualoa Ranch, the Byodo-In-Buddhist Temple, and the Halona Blowhole. The tour included lunch which was helpful since they had a jammed packed evening.

Once they returned to land they had Joseph drop them off at the house long enough to shower and change.

They decided that the party would be from eight at night to one in the morning. Joseph took them over to the hospital. Dr. Ono was waiting for us. After introductions they were shown the room that had been set aside for the party. The decorations and the photo booth had been set up.

Eric and his son came in. Joseph introduced them. While Jayden was setting up his equipment they went out to the van that Eric brought that had all of the favors, balloons, and supplies for them to eat and drink with.

Fitz & Joseph had left and went to pick up the burgers, sandwich trays, and cookie trays. They had found a local bakery that made a couple of cakes for them to serve.

The pizza arrived and she paid the owner and gave him a generous tip. She also introduced him to Dr. Ono who told him that they would make sure the hospital was aware of what he had done tonight.

Everything came together really quickly. There were several nurses and doctors who had stopped in to lend a hand when they found out what the couple was doing.

Olivia knew that all the kids might not be able to indulge in the food, but she hoped that a fun atmosphere would do them a world of good.

Everything kicked off at eight and it was a fun night for all. Joseph introduced her to Gia and Mia and her heart melted. They were beautiful. Gia had lost all of her hair because they had to give her a high dosage of chemotherapy and radiation in order for her to prepare to try to receive a stem-cell transplant.

Gia had an old soul. They were attached at the hip all evening. Gia never met her mom. Gia loved Olivia's clothes.

It was getting close to midnight but Gia was growing tired. Olivia told her that she would make sure that her dad had all of her contact information. She could call her anytime she wanted day or night. Olivia told her to not give up and when she was all better they would go shopping and get her all new clothes.

Gia hugged Olivia, _"You are really nice. I wish I had a mom like you. Maybe you can be my fairy godmother."_

Olivia smiled at her while trying to keep the tears at bay._ "I think we may be able to make that happen."_

Most of the children didn't make it to midnight, but many of the nurses, doctors, and parents were grateful for the party. The kids were able to relax and not think about being sick or possibly dyeing.

The adults stuck around and brought in the new year. Olivia was in Fitz's lap when midnight struck. They smiled at each other.

Fitz said, _"Happy New Year's Livvie. I think it is going to be a magical year for us."_

Olivia smiled before kissing him, _"Ditto"_

They shared a passionate kiss. They enjoyed bringing in the new year by doing something good. This is who they always wanted to be.

Before Dr. Ono left Fitz had given him a check for $10,000 for the hospital. He didn't want it to get out. They didn't want a big scene made for helping others.

Once everything was cleaned up they headed out. Joseph went over to them and hugged them. He was unable to stop the tears from falling.

Joseph, _"Thank you for everything that you have done. It is hard being a single father. It is even harder being a black single father. People have so many pre-conceived notions about us. My girls are my everything. I can never repay you. Gia asked me if I would allow you to be her fairy godmother?"_

Olivia laughed,_ "We are happy to pay our good fortune forward. Someday some woman will snag you up and they will be lucky. As far as the girls I will do whatever I can. Don't hesitate to ever call us, and I told Gia she could call me anytime day or night. I also told her that when she gets better I would take her shopping. When the times comes I am sure that we can work something out."_

Joseph assured her that it would be fine. He got them in the car and drove them to their house. They told him they were going to lay around until tomorrow evening.

The couple stumbled in the house. Drunk in Love was their only explanation. Some would probably not understand what they did, but that was okay. They were on the same page and that was all that mattered.

They undressed each other and made love until the wee hours of the morning. They had quickly become adventurous so several surfaces in the house had been christened.

The couple had worn each other out. They slept in that morning. Luckily they had no major plans for the day. They finally were up and about.

They took a tour of the Hilo Volcano by air which was spectacular, and then they headed to dinner.

Fitz was excited about dinner tonight. They were going to Top of Waikiki. What made it so exciting was that the restaurant revolved 360 degrees. While you dined the restaurant would rotate every hour. He could not wait to see Olivia's face. He had a feeling that she would love it.

Love was an understatement. Olivia looked like she won the lottery when she realized what was going on. It was great. What made it even better was the fact that they had arrived right before sunset so the view was out of this world. They had recorded it to show everyone.

They were starving. They hadn't ate much since the party. They decided to have cocktails again tonight. Fitz got a Passion Mai Tai and Olivia got a Hawaii Sunset. They decided to order like they did the other night. Each getting something different and sharing. They started out with Day Boat Scallops. Fitz got a regular house salad while Olivia tried their Pear Salad. For dinner Fitz went with the Surf & Turf and Olivia went with their Grilled New Zealand King desert they got a slice of apple pie and lemon mascarpone cheesecake. The dinner and the experience was out of this world.

They spent the remaining days of their vacation touring the island. They went on a dolphin adventure and they toured Pearl Harbor. They got some shopping in. They went to the beach. They enjoyed being with each other.

The trip solidified them as a couple. There were no doubts left. They loved each other. They wanted to be with each other. Making love had added to their relationship which is how it should be.

The night before they left they discussed Joseph. They had come to an agreement on what they were going to do. They asked Joseph if they could see Gia again before they left.

Joseph picked them up and took them to the hospital. He introduced them to his mom. Mia was there as well. She was a shy five-year old, but it seemed that seeing the couple again allowed her to warm up to them.

Olivia looked at Fitz and he nodded. He supported this decision but he wanted her to take center stage on this. She felt like she was paying it forward that God gave her Fitz. She hoped to remain in contact with the family. Olivia was trying to keep her emotions in check. She got up and made her way over to Joseph. She could tell that there was nervous energy in the room.

Olivia spoke,_ "Joseph thank you for taking care of us this week. Everyone speaks so highly of you including your boss. Your girls think the world of you. You are an example of the many decent men and black men left out there. Fitz is my everything. God brought him to me at a time where I didn't know what my future was. Cancer is scary. I know and you know. Sometimes you can beat it and sometimes you can't. We want Gia to have every chance there is to live. I know that you have been working non-stop to put money away not only to care for Gia, but your family. We want to lessen the burden on you and ensure that Gia has a chance. We spoke with Dr. Ono. He said that a stem cell transplant can cost up to $200,000. While we know that you won't be responsible for the total cost we want to ensure your family has a nest egg for a rainy day. That is why Fitz & I individually are giving you a check for $100,000 each. We want nothing in return but updates and hopefully to see the girls in the future."_

The room was silent. Joseph and his mom as well as the girls were in shock. Fitz was in tears because of her declaration of love for him, and the fact that they felt like this family really did have a fighting chance. The gravity of the moment caused Olivia tears.

Joseph looked at the checks. He could not believe it. His mom was in disbelief. He had told his mom about the couple. His mom found out they were lawyers. Fitz ran the family's firm, and Olivia was about to head the crisis management division at his firm according to the article they found. They knew that they were real and who they said they were.

Joseph hugged them both. He finally composed himself to speak,_ "Thank you doesn't seem like enough but thank you. You two are truly one of a kind and I pray that the two of you continue to be happy and all your dreams come true. I promise we will check in often. Since you are Gia's fairy godmother it is only fair that you get to see her."_

Mia pouted, _"What about me?"_

Olivia picked her up,_ "Do you want to me my god-daughter too?"_

Mia was shaking her head up and down.

Olivia laughed, _"Well I will be the godmother to the both of you if Fitz can be the godfather. What do you say?"_

Both girls cheered and said yes.

Fitz told the girls they had ordered them I-pads and had them sent to their home since they didn't have time to go to the store so they could see each other sometimes when they talked.

They said their good-byes. They insisted that someone else take them to the air strip so that Joseph could remain with the kids.

They boarded the jet. It was a little sad that the vacation was over, but they were both excited.

This week had allowed them to become more in tune with each other. They talked about everything. It felt like they were starting the next chapter in their lives together. They had no idea where it would take them, but they were excited to see where it led.

Olivia felt read to take on the world. Fitz felt like he was finally building his legacy. While they were not talking their eyes said everything. "_It was going to be great"_

**A/N- I know that some thought that I would have Fitz to propose. I put that off for a little bit to allow them to really be with one another in all ways. They are headed back to the real world. How will they handle being a couple and running the firm? Olivia takes the reins and will take on a case that could cause some issues.**


	8. What Does the Future Hold

**A/N-Thank you so much for your kind words. I received a review from a guest who asked why the couple was discussing children when Olivia has went through chemo and radiation. The answer is in this chapter.**

The couple returned from their vacation feeling refreshed. They had a new leash on life and it was full steam ahead.

They spent the next couple of weeks working non-stop. They were working cases while they closed the office in Burlington and opened the new office in Stowe.

During the week that they were closed Fitz had to fly out-of-town for business. Olivia was going to stay behind and make sure that the transition took place without too many problems. She also had a check-up with Dr. Jackie and she was getting the results of her last scan that would determine if she was truly cancer free.

When they returned back to Vermont Olivia learned that Fitz had license to practice law in Washington D.C. When he got out of law school he wanted to make a name for himself on his own. He didn't want a handout from his dad.

Olivia was surprised to hear that at first but as she thought about more it made sense. Fitz believed in hard work and it did not matter how many millions he was worth he would work until he no longer could.

Fitz was unable to stay in D.C. long because his mom started to get sick and his dad was unable to handle running the firm and taking care of his wife which is how he end back up in Vermont.

The reason that they were talking about D.C. is that there was a firm there that Fitz was considering buying. There had been some minor conversations in the past year that had not chalked up to much of anything. Initially he was going to keep it a law firm if he purchased it, but after some research and now that Olivia was part of the firm Fitz realized that the D.C. office was better suited to be primarily a crisis management/consulting firm.

The day after they got back Fitz received a call from the firm's attorney to see if Fitz was still interested because they were serious about selling the firm. Fitz was a little curious about the timing, but decided to let it go. He showed Olivia everything he had on the firm. They looked at the location. Olivia knew they would never have a shortage of clients considering they were in the Beltway. Olivia thought it was a good idea.

Olivia immediately went online and registered to take the bar exam at the end of February so she could practice if need be. Although crisis management was not so much about her being a lawyer Olivia preferred to be able to take care of their clients. She didn't want to get in the middle of a case and have to bring someone a lawyer in. Once they had ownership of the firm they would do a through background of the staff and determine the direction they would go.

They had told their Dad and Cyrus about their plans. They were excited about the move. Jerry knew the men who owned the firm. He saw no reason they should make the move to grow. Cyrus & Jerry looked at each other and then at the couple. Cyrus told Jerry that together they would be unstoppable. He said you can rarely go wrong when you put to geniuses together. He was right. He was proud of them. They were accomplishing things together in their professional and personal life. It allowed him to really relax. As a parent you want your children to be successful and happy. It looks like that was taking place for his.

Fitz & Olivia had talked everyday since he had been in D.C. He was upset that he was not there when she got her final scan report. She assured him it was fine.

Olivia stopped by the office to make sure that everyone was okay, and then she made her way to Burlington to visit the doctors.

First stop was to see Dr. Jackie. They had not spoken a lot the last couple of months. Olivia had gotten really busy with learning the firm, the clients, the move, and spending time with Fitz that it left her very little downtime.

When Dr. Jackie opened the door she felt like she didn't know the woman in front of her. Olivia was a kind person, but you could tell in her eyes that she was not happy. The woman in front of her looked happy, refreshed, and ready to take on the world. It did her heart good to see that.

Dr. Jackie hugged Olivia,_ "So I guess life has been going pretty good with you."_

Olivia smiled. It felt like her smile has brightened the room times ten, _"I am more than good. I am over the moon. I am officially doing my dream job. I feel healthy. Best of all I am in love with an incredible man."_

Dr. Jackie put her computer down. She went over and hugged Olivia. She was trying to keep her tears at bay.

Dr. Jackie spoke,_ "I can't even began to tell you how happy I am for you. I've heard that good always comes to those that wait. That seems to be the case for you. So how was your holiday."_

Olivia still smiling says,_ "It was hectic but great. Fitz had plans in the work for a while to move the firm from Burlington to Stowe. We officially put that in motion and opened up there this week. He also bought us a house in Stowe which I have no words to describe. We spent Christmas in our new home. The best part was when I was diagnosed with breast cancer I had asked Fitz that when it was all over if we could take a real vacation somewhere. I had no preference other than it was the two of us. Well he made that come true. We spent a week in Hawaii after Christmas. Our driver was a single father with two girls. The oldest is battling cancer so we threw a party at the hospital for the kids to bring in the New Year, and we each gave them a check for $100,000 to help towards her stem-cell transplant and expenses."_

Dr. Jackie sat down to take in everything that Olivia just said. She could only say wow. She knew things were good for them, but hearing her she now realized things were great. She had no doubt that by the end of the year the couple would either be engaged or married.

Dr. Jackie looked at Olivia and spoke genuinely to her, _"I am really happy for you Liv. I know that he came out of no where, but sometimes you must have a little faith that God knows what he is doing. I am glad that you gave him a chance."_

Olivia smiled,_ "Me too which leads me to my next question. When we first met I was not thinking about our future, but when we were in Hawaii we talked about having kids. I know that the chemo and radiation could have caused some fertility issues. Since I didn't see a fertility specialist before I went through everything I wanted to understand realistically what are our chances."_

Dr. Jackie nodded,_ "I had you to stop by last week and get some test done. Dr. Simone who you haven't really met is my other best friend from college. Her office is three doors down. We recently joined our practices together since I am general practitioner/OBGYN and she is a fertility doctor. While we would have to do more extensive testing I can tell you that right now we think that you do have eggs that have not been damaged by the treatment. You are 33 so that helps. Also Dr. Bailey used a combination of drugs that are known to make it less likely for you to become infertile. As of now the treatment has not sent you into early menopause. That being said it is recommended that you wait at least six months before trying to conceive. Most doctors really recommend one to two years before trying which is what I suggest. You would still have options. Worst case scenario if you can't conceive naturally when the time comes is to use a donor egg. I say when the time comes we can sit down with Dr. Simone and get more specific answers, but right now it is too soon."_

Dr. Jackie was afraid that Olivia would no take her answer very well considering how happy the couple was, but was shocked to see that Olivia was okay.

Olivia smiled, _"I'm fine. I knew that we couldn't just up and get pregnant. Realistically we knew they might be some issues. When the time comes it will work out one way or another. I'm not going to worry about it right now."_

Dr. Jackie smiled. She picked up a folder to look over Olivia's lab work and the folder underneath it fell. Olivia bent down to pick it up and she noticed these two little girls that looked like they were sisters.

Olivia smiled at Dr. Jackie,_ "Are you going to adopt more kids. I thought you were going to stop now that you guys have adopted six."_

Dr. Jackie nodded, _"Yeah we are done. The baby is three-month old Claire. Her mother gave her up under the Safe Haven Law. She came in and put her in my arms and said she couldn't handle her. At the time she was 15 days old. When we took her over to the hospital to be checked out we found out that she has a heart condition, and on top of that the other little girl Marissa is her sister and she is 15 months old. We found that out because by sheer luck the CPS worker recognized the child. She lost custody of her right before she gave birth to Claire. Marissa was born with Neonatal adstinence syndrome. In other words she was addicted to opiates when she came out. She was born pre-mature and has had some eating issues which are all getting better. However these issues are making it difficult for anyone to take them in. We were thinking about taking them in as foster children, but with the practice and the other six it is almost impossible and Reggie has his schedule set around the children. Adding two babies in is impossible for us."_

Olivia kept looking at the girls. She wasn't sure why they stuck with her. Olivia asked where they were. Dr. Jackie told her that CPS had them right now.

They dropped it and finish up Olivia's appointment. Olivia went to her appointment with Dr. Bailey where it was officially confirmed that she was in remission. It was an exciting moment. She took the time to thank all the staff and doctors for everything that they had done for her. She promised them that they would continue to volunteer to pay it forward.

As Olivia drove home her mind kept going to the sisters. It was crazy for her to even think that they could take them on. She knew that Fitz wanted children, but he wanted his own children.

Olivia went to the office and worked for a while. She left and went to check on their dad. They talked and ate dinner together. She told him that she was cancer free, and she thought that he was actually more happy that she was. They talked for a little bit longer and then she made her way home.

Shortly after she got out the shower she heard her laptop ringing. She knew that it was Fitz trying to FaceTime with her. She ran over to answer. When she seen his face she immediately relaxed.

Olivia smiled, _"Hi Baby"_

Fitz showed his happiness, _"Hi Sweet Baby"_

Fitz asked, _"How did your doctor's appointment go?"_

Olivia nodded, _"Everything looked good. Dr. Jackie recommends that we wait a year or two before we try to conceive. They believe that I still have some good eggs. My age helps and I haven't went into early menopause because of the treatment. I am officially cancer free so we no longer have that over our heads."_

Fitz looked at Olivia. She was smiling and he could tell that she happy that she no longer had to battle breast cancer, but there was something that she was not telling him. He wondered did it have anything to do with them having to wait to conceive. Did she really think that it changed anything between them?"

Fitz asked,_ "Livvie what is it that you are not telling me. I know that you are happy that we are finally past you dealing with the breast cancer. I thought we both realistically understood that you couldn't just get pregnant. Nothing has changed for me. I still want you. You are still my other half so talk to me baby please."_

Olivia looked up and she seen the sincerity in Fitz's eyes. The fact that he knew something was bothering her still shocked her at times. Jake never cared what mood she was in whether it was good or bad.

Olivia decided to be honest,_ "When I was at Dr. Jackie's office she dropped a folder. It had a picture of two little girls. One was three months and the mom gave her up when she was 15 days old. She has a heart condition. I am not sure how serious. Her name is Claire. She has a sister Marissa who is 15 months old. She was born addicted to drugs. She was born pre-mature and has some feeding problems, but they are getting better. The problem is that with their medical issues no one wants them. Jackie and her husband considered bring them into their home as foster kids, but with the six that they have and the schedule it was impossible. So they are on my mind that's all."_

Fitz looked at Olivia. He knew what she wanted. The bigger question was why didn't she trust to tell him everything.

Olivia looked up and noticed that Fitz was just staring at her. It unnerved her for a moment. It made her feel like she was betraying him in some way and she was not sure why.

Fitz calmly spoke, _"I thought we were at the point where we were comfortable telling each other anything. I thought I made sure that you were comfortable talking to me about your dreams, your fears, or to talk about nothing. I am sorry. Let me know what I can do to fix it."_

Olivia immediately began to cry. She quickly composed herself_, "Please don't feel like you have done anything. My emotions have been all over the place since I seen the girls, and I am not sure why. I promise it is not you."_

Fitz nodded. A little relieved. He decided to ask the question that she was scared to ask of herself and him, _"Do you want the girls Livvie?"_

_"What? I don't know. How would it be possible? You said that you wanted kids, but I know that you want your own biological kids."_

_"No Livvie I never thought about it one way or another. To answer your questions it wouldn't matter to me. There is no guarantee that you can conceive naturally. I knew that going in considering you had to have chemotherapy. Even if you never had cancer you could still have encountered fertility issues. I want a life and a family with you. If our family ends up being like Jackie a house full of adopted kids then honey I am okay with that. We can always try naturally when the times comes, but I want to be adamant that it does not make us or break us. My love and desire for you does not change. So my question again which you need to ask yourself what do you want?"_

Olivia thought about everything that he said. She thought about how she felt. She thought about what she wanted.

Olivia sighed but looked up at Fitz, _"If I am being 100% honest I think I want those girls in our home, but I am scared. I don' want to break us. We have just moved the firm. We are about to purchase a second location. We are finally enjoying our relationship without cancer being at the forefront. I feel like we have a future. At some point you will propose and we will get married. I don't want to assume."_

Fitz nodded wanting her to work through her emotions, "_But..."_

Olivia smiled,_ " I can't get those pictures out of my head. I know there are probably hundreds or thousands of children in need of homes, but those girls haven't been in the world that long and they are already being screwed over. Their mother made choices not them. I can't let it go Fitz. I am sorry. I want them and I know it is not possible."_

Fitz in an uneven tone asks,_ "Why?"_

_"How would we do it?"_

_"Olivia, if you think that we can help the girls then I have your back. Not because I am just giving in to what you want, but because I know that your gut told you that we could be everything those girls need. We work for ourselves. If we can get approved to get them we can split time in the office. We don't have to be there everyday all day. We have set up our office to work from home. Abby & Tom can always come to you. It is a 15 minute drive. We don't have to be married to be foster parents. We can take on their health expenses. Once we get settled and make sure it is a good fit. Get their health under control we can start the adoption process. I plan for us to be married before the year is up, but I'm not going to ruin the moment because we are talking about bringing children into our home. You deserve a proper proposal and wedding. You will get that. So I ask again what do you want to do?"_

Olivia smiled at him. "_I love you. I really do. Thank you for being patient with me. I know that I still make things difficult for you, but it is not my intention. I want us to get the girls if we can get approved."_

Fitz nodded, _"Okay well call Jackie and get the case worker's information. When I fly in tomorrow we will go ahead and submit the application. I know some people so I will see if we can get this expedited. I would go ahead and started looking at furnishing the rooms so once we get the go we can get things moving to get them home. I love you so much Livvie. We are in this together."_

Olivia smiled, _"I love you too. I will see you tomorrow."_

The call ended and Olivia grabbed her phone and called Jackie. She apologized for calling her a little bit late. She explained to Jackie that she couldn't get the girls off of her mind. She talked with Fitz and they agreed they want to take the girls in if they could get approved. They wanted to start off as their foster parents and if everything worked out they would then move forward with the adoption process.

Jackie did not realize that she was crying. As a doctor she was trained to keep her emotions in check, but those girls had stuck with her too. She had been trying to think of what she could do. Jackie could not be anymore thrilled than she was at the moment. She knew those girls would be going to a good home, and she had no doubt that they would end up adopting them.

Jackie told Olivia she would call the case worker first thing in the morning and get the ball rolling. Olivia thanked her again and ended the call.

Olivia could not believe that she was going forward with becoming a parent, but she couldn't walk away. Somebody had to step up for those girls. They needed someone in their corner. She had no doubt that she was going to marry Fitz. She knew he was being serious when he said that he was going to propose soon. She was happy that he had not taken away the element of surprise. They could be foster parents without being married. By the time it came to adopting them which is what she hopes would take place they would be married or well on their way.

Olivia realized that once again she assumed what Fitz wanted. She had to correct that. Jake had done it to her for so long that she picked up that bad habit. She knew that she had caused him some pain tonight. Nevertheless he stayed in the moment for them to make an important decision. He showed his love and dedication to her. She would fix it when he came home.

Olivia sat down and started to looking at design for a nursery and a toddler's room. She went to look at the rooms to see what options she had. She went and sat out on the porch with Precious thinking about her future.

**A/N-So while I do stretch the imagination sometimes with my stories I also try to be a little realistic. It would have been a stretch for them to talk about kids when Olivia first was diagnosed. They had only know each other weeks. So it was always the plan to address it down the road. Sorry if anyone thought I would not properly address them having a child. I decided to devote this chapter to Olivia being cancer free and them talking about their future. Next chapter I will write about the firm in D.C., who owns the firm, and Olivia's case.**


	9. The Boss Speaks

It was Saturday morning in the Grant household. It was also Valentine's Day. Fitz was a little sad when she insisted that today be low-key. They needed a relaxing day at home. They had compromised that if he promised to keep it low-key that he could do what ever he wanted for her birthday which was March 20. They agreed which is why you found them in the breakfast room enjoying the best thing that ever happened to them.

**Flashback-(One Month Ago)**

Fitz walked through the door and Olivia went to greet him and noticed that something was wrong. She was trying to figure out what had happened in 24 hours.

Olivia ran over to him and he picked her up. He held her like it was the last time they were going to be together which really made Olivia nervous. She kissed him and pulled him into their living room.

She helped him get his shoes and socks off. She also took off his shirt and tie leaving his t-shirt on. She looked at him and smiled, _"What's going on?"_

Fitz looked at Olivia and she could tell that he was nervous. That scared her. Had he changed his mind about the girls. He immediately realized that he needed to tell her what was going on. He didn't want her to think that this was about the girls.

Fitz grabbed her hand,_ "Huck called me last night. He completed the background check on the firm. I kept getting the feeling that I was missing something. The reason the firm came on my radar is that we are familiar with the Francis family. As you know right now the firm's name is Hollingsworth, Francis, and Associates. Robert Francis has a daughter named Melody or she goes by Mellie. We dated back in college for almost two years. After about a year I knew that she was not the girl for me. She knew I was done so she came to my apartment one night distraught saying that the last they had sex the condom must have broken because she was pregnant. I was so confused because I could have sworn when I took the condom off it was intact. I went along with it at first. I was willing to be a man. I was going to propose and take care of our child, but she kept slipping up doing things that a pregnant woman wouldn't do."_

Fitz was afraid to look at Olivia. It has been so long since he dated her and he made it a point to forget about her. Olivia rubbed his hands to let him know they were okay so he felt comfortable continuing, _"I called my dad. I was honest with him. I was 22 and I felt like I was being smart. The other thing that always bothered me was I remembered her telling me that she was on DEPO, but when I asked her about it each time she said that she never told me that. She said condoms were the only form of protection they were using. I asked my dad could our investigator do a check on her. If everything was on the up and up I would man up, but I needed to know. Let's just say that it didn't even take him a week to find out she was lying to me. She wanted to marry me because I am a Grant. She knew that I came from old money. The investigator recorded her telling her girlfriends that she was going to get me to do a shotgun wedding, and then say that she lost the baby a month or two after we were married. It took everything in me not to put my hands on her. I not only broke up with her, but I told her if she came within a 100 feet of me that I would blast her for the scam she tried to pull. Next semester she was gone."_

Olivia nodded, _"Honey it was well before my time so while I appreciate you telling me this because you can tell me anything, but what does it have to do with the firm."_

Fitz put his head down_, "She got her claws in the Hollingsworth's son. She is married to Richard Hollingsworth's son Jonathan. Richard comes from old money as well. Well shall I say was married because he killed himself when he wrapped his car around a tree six months ago. He was drunk. His alcohol legal was three times the legal limit. Richard & Robert realized after Johnathan died that he had practically run the firm in the ground. The firm was formed basically with Richard's money and connections and Robert being the brains of the firm although both of them are lawyers. Jonathan & Mellie are both lawyers so like dad they retired and allowed their children to take over the firm. However there are some clients who are saying that Johnathan & Mellie stole from them. I think Mellie is the one who put the idea in her father & father-in-law mind to call me. Being a widow is not enough for her. She can't save the firm. She is trying to find a way out of the mess they created. I say that because this morning in our meeting before I left they added a clause that we had discretion on whether to keep or fire any of the staff, but Mellie had to remain employed as one of the lawyers. I refused to sign the contract. I told them that since they threw something at me last-minute I would need time to think it over. Also if we go through with the purchase __Huck has assured me that we will be taking on a host of possible legal and for sure some PR problems. I am not sure I want that headache."_

Olivia got up and she began to walk back and forth. Fitz knew that she was thinking. She was trying to process all that he said.

Olivia looked up and him and smile, _"Can Huck access the investigation that your dad had done on her back in college?"_

Fitz nodded,_ "I am sure he could, but how is that going to help us?"_

Olivia smiled, _"Honey you are not the only smart one in the room. Schedule a meeting with Richard & Robert only. We are going to buy the firm. We will keep Mellie. I am just going to add some stipulations that if she violates those clauses we can let her go."_

Fitz smiled, _"Okay I will proceed, but I never suggested that you were not smart. I just didn't want you to feel like I was keeping something from you. I made it my mission to forget Mellie."_

Olivia sat down in his lap, _"I know baby. It's too bad that I am going to have to show her what a mistake it was to ever look your way again. When you talk to Huck ask him to put together a kill folder on Mellie. I think that the following weekend after they sign the deal for us to take over the firm you should invite Mellie to Vermont so that you can show her the office here and have dinner with your dad. It seems that either she doesn't know about me or doesn't care, but that's fine."_

Fitz looked up at Olivia. Her eyes were cold. He could tell that she was angry. He knew it wasn't toward him, but he hated he caused her any pain.

Fitz kissed her forehead, _"I'll get you what you need Livvie. I am sorry for any pain that this is causing you. That was never my intent."_

Olivia leaned down and kissed him. When they came up for air she smiled and said_, "I promise you haven't hurt me. We just have a pest problem that we need to fix."_

Fitz smiled. It was refreshing to have a woman who loved him, did things with and for him, and had his back. She was his ride or die chick and it turned him on.

He began to nibble on her neck which he knew turned her on. One thing led to another and they were naked. Fitz looked at her and smiled and thrust into her. Olivia gasped at the sudden entry, but composed herself. She didn't think she would ever get use to his girth, but that was a good thing.

They spend the afternoon making love and catching up with each other. After an intense round of love-making in the shower they finally got clean so they could fix them something to eat.

Once they sat down with their food Fitz asked her if she was able to get the ball rolling on them getting the girls.

Olivia looked up and him with a smile he had never seen,_ "I did. Jackie said that the case worker's name is Carolyn Hill. We should hear from her today. She told me that she would put in a good word for us as well."_

Fitz smiled, _"This is going to be good for us. This is going to be great for you. I can see it in your eyes. You don't have to hide it. I am not just doing this to pacify you. I really want this for us. I am not getting any younger either and neither is dad. I think this is good for our entire family, and like I said down the road in a year or two we can try to add to our family a biological child. I just want to be clear that there is no pressure on you. If it doesn't happen we can enjoy what we have or we can be like Dr. Jackie and create our own family. Actually I like the idea of having children, but helping them at the same time. It is a win-win situation."_

Olivia looked up at him in tears, _"I love you so much that it hurts, but that's okay because I enjoy this type of pain. I am excited. I never thought about motherhood a lot until I was with you. It is easy to see us raising a family. I don't feel any pressure other than being everything you need me to be. When we get the kids we will be all they need. It is funny that you mention Jackie, because last night I was thinking the same thing. I'll be honest I was worried about not conceiving our child, but after our talk and time to reflect I want our family to include more children down the road that we adopt. It feels right. I feel like fate stepped in and gave me everything. Now I feel like it is my calling to pay it forward however I can when I can."_

Fitz came over and hugged her, _"Well count me in. We have more than enough house and triple the amount of love and care that is needed. Business wise I am not worried. I think that we should buy a house in D.C. so when we go down there we don't have to worry about hotels especially if we are going to have the girls and other kids down the road"_

Olivia stopped and looked at him. She hadn't thought about but he was right. If they were going to get the girls she wanted them in a steady environment. They needed stability.

Olivia shook her head after some thoughts,_ "I agree Fitz. Maybe we can find something in Georgetown. I think we should go ahead and get a large enough house that allows for us to add. I don't want to have to buy another house down the road, plus we may have to do small dinner parties with clients so we should keep that in mind."_

Fitz shook his head happy that Olivia agreed with him, _"I will email Harrison and ask him to reach out to his contacts to see what he can find."_

Shortly after they finished Olivia's phone rang. It was a local number but she didn't know who it was. She then immediately realized it was probably Carolyn. She answered and sure enough it was her.

Fitz came in the room and Olivia put the call on speaker phone. Carolyn was professional and respectful the entire time that she talked with the couple. Carolyn immediately had a great feeling about the couple. She should have know if Dr. Jackie recommended them.

Carolyn explained the process. The couple had no problems and told her to get everything started for them.

When they got off the phone everyone felt great. Fitz & Olivia knew that were going to get those girls. It was just a question of when. Carolyn knew this could would have zero problems getting approved. She made sure to put a rush on their application. She needed to get Claire and Marissa home as soon as possible. Something told Carolyn she had just found a younger version of Dr. Jackie, and some kids would be forever better because of this couple.

**Present Day**

Olivia looked down at the cards on the table. One card said on the envelope **"To My Sweet Baby**" and the other card said **"To Mom". **Seeing that on the card made her so happy. She thought she had experienced happy when she met Fitz, but officially getting the approval of being a foster parent with the option to adopt Claire and Marissa was another level of happy that she could not explain.

There were two gifts sitting on the table. Fitz could only smile. He loved the fact that he was a dad. He had always wanted to be a father and the time was now. He was a little scared that they would not be able to bond with the girls, but they was thrown out the door with they met them.

Claire latched on to Olivia immediately. They would just look at each other like they were trying to look into their souls. The girls looked mixed, but they were both African-American girls. It just so happened that the parents were both light-skinned.

They were told that the father was murdered while he was robbing a store. Their mother died of a drug overdose a week after she gave Claire up. While it saddened the couple that their parents had lost their lives on the inside they were a little relieved that they knew they wouldn't pop up out of the blue.

Marissa was going to be a daddy's girl. She climbed into Fitz's lap with the teddy bear that Fitz had bought her. They looked at each other and knew they would be keeping the girls. Carol who was at the door smiled thinking the same thing the couple was thinking. These girls had found their permanent home.

**Flashback**

The process had been pretty painless. She wasn't sure if that was the case for them or everyone. They completed the application, background checks were done on them, Carolyn had come out to their home and spent several house in the home where the girls would live, and they attended training.

They were quickly approved. When Olivia heard that they were approved to get the girls she called Abby & Lauren and they went on a shopping spree like never before. The women were so happy for the couple. They had even began to discuss changes that they needed to make at the office for when the kids came. Items that they were going to buy to put at the office so they didn't have to pack so much.

When Olivia got back they went over and told their dad, Cyrus, and James. It was a moment that Olivia was later glad that Marta had captured on camera.

Olivia had told Fitz she was a little worried that Big Jerry may not be as happy that his first grandchildren were not biologically his. Olivia worried for nothing. Gerry was over the moon especially when he seen the girls.

The couple explained that Marissa was born addicted to drugs and was born pre-mature. She was having some eating difficulties, but they had been given access to her medical records. They had spoken with Dr. Jackie and she recommend her children's pediatrician Dr. Hagan. He spoke with the couple and assured them that from the records she was improving. He wanted them to schedule an appointment once they got her so they could give her a complete check-up and come up with a care plan for her.

Claire had a heart condition called Ventricular Septal Defect which in layman's terms is a hole in the heart. Right now she is being treated with medicine, but they believe because the whole is rather large that she will need open heart surgery. Olivia told them that she had researched the defect and the surgery and it is not uncommon. While it is a big surgery typically the child comes through with no problems. She will have to be monitored by a cardiologist, but there should be no long-term effects. She would be a normal child.

No one cared that the kids had medical issues. That was life. These girls were their family now and they would do anything to protect them.

**Present day**

The reason that Olivia wanted to have a low-key Valentine's Day was because they had been going non-stop all week.

It was official. Claire Isabelle and Marissa Jena were in their new home. Monday was the best day of the couple's lives other than when they met.

Everyone pitched in and helped to get the nursery for Claire done and Marissa's room. Their dad had insisted that he pay for the girl's rooms to be designed. Fitz & Olivia didn't even make a big deal about. They knew what this meant to him. The designer listened to the things that couple wanted and the rooms turned out spectacular.

Claire had a "Teddy Bear" themed room. The bears were dressed in pink and purple dresses. While it was cliché they decided to give Marissa a "Princess" room, but she loved purple so the room was done in purple.

Carolyn made sure that they got the kids there early so they could be taken to the doctor and cardiologist which the couple had arranged those appointments as soon as they found out they were getting the girls.

The appointments went well. Marissa was eating a little better, but the doctor recommended a special formula for her. He suggested that she get certain nutrients, and things they should stay away from. It was so cute that she never moved away from Fitz while the doctor examined her.

She would come to Olivia with no problem and they definitely had a bond also, but her safety net was going to be daddy. Olivia accepted that because it was clear that Claire was going to be a mommy's girl. Dr. Scott Yeager would be taking care of Claire. He looked over her films that were recently sent over to him and confirmed that Claire would need open-heart surgery. They had her on some medicines right now that kept her stable. He wanted to wait until she turned six months old. He confirmed everything that Olivia had researched. It was a major surgery but a more common one. He had no reason to think that once she had the surgery that she would have any long-term effects. She would only know she had the surgery because of the scar.

They were nervous of course, but they wanted her to have a long and healthy life and if this was what they had to do then so be it.

That evening they had dinner with everyone at their dad's house. The girls were an instant hit and both loved their Papa as he decided that is what he wanted the kids to call him and their Uncle Cyrus. It was hilarious listening to these cantankerous men be reduced to mush.

Valentine's Day was a day to celebrate love. This year she was overwhelmed with love. She had a boyfriend who would do anything to make her happy. Now they had two children. When Carol called and told them they officially had been approved to get the girls they told Carol they wanted to adopt them. She knew they were going to tell her that. She told them she would get the paperwork started on her end.

Claire was in her bouncy playing with her toy and Marissa was sitting in her daddy's lap watching Dora on the I pad. Olivia smiled at the pair. When they noticed her they both grinned at her. It was scary good that they had a bond after only a week. She was even more satisfied with what she had done to make sure they had no problems going forward with pests.

**Flashback**

The plan was in motion. Fitz never asked Olivia any specific questions. She was the boss in this instance and he was following her lead.

The next morning after their talk he contacted Richard & Robert and informed them they he accepted their offer. He would send over a contract for them to review within 48 hours. The gentleman agreed to meet in Vermont by the end of the week.

In the meantime Olivia did a search of herself on the internet. There was no mention of her and Fitz as a couple. Everything was related to her joining the firm. It was all local as well. That would change, but in the meantime she appreciated the fact that the Grants were only big in Vermont at the present time.

Olivia knew that as soon as Mellie was told that Fitz accepted the terms that she would call him. Women like her are predictable even if they are smart.

Sure enough the day after her father and father-in-law received the contract and reviewed the terms of Mellie's employment she called to thank Fitz. She tried to gloss over their past and tell him how she appreciated that he didn't hold that mistake over her head. They now had the opportunity to do good work together.

Olivia had to force Fitz to stomach it. He felt like he was betraying Olivia in some weird way. It was endearing to her, but it had to be done.

Fitz invited Mellie to come to Vermont the following weekend. He offered to take her to his dad's house for dinner. Mellie fell for it hook, line, and sinker. She knew that Fitz was close to his parents when they were in college. She met them once or twice that she could recall so if he invited her to his dad's house then he really must want to move forward. She laughed to herself thinking that this was going to be easier than she thought.

Fitz & Stephen had dinner and wrapped up the deal to buy and take ownership of the firm. Monday morning the firm would officially belong to the Grants.

The following weekend Mellie came to town. She had called Fitz several times but his assistant told her that he was busy, but to let her know if she called that he looked forward to seeing her when she arrived in Vermont.

Mellie had arrived Friday afternoon and Fitz arranged a car to pick Mellie up and bring her to his dad's home that evening for dinner. She had never been to Vermont. It was a nice place. A little bland for her but she would deal. She was sure that she could convince Fitz to work primarily out of the D.C. down the road.

Marta escorted Mellie to the formal dining room. She thought that it would be her, Fitz, and her dad. She was surprised to see it was like a small dinner party. She was introduced to his dad, Cyrus, James, Stephen, Abby, Tom, and Lauren.

Mellie felt weird like something was off,but she went with the flow. Everyone was being cordial with her.

Fitz sat beside her which he hated, but he promised Olivia not to ruin it. He had thrown back several shots to get through the dinner. Every time she touched him he wanted to vomit.

Mellie was pleasantly surprised that after desert everyone left leaving the two of them alone. Mellie couldn't be any happier.

Mellie smiled, "_This has been a lovely evening. Thank you for introducing me to your family and friends. I am sure we will have dinner with them again sometime."_

Fitz smirked, _"What makes you think that?"_

_"Well I'm sure you didn't invite me to travel from D.C. to Vermont and to meet everyone unless you had hopes of us being a true team."_

Fitz laughed,_ "True team what do you mean?"_

Mellie being coy says, _"The one we should have always been. I made a mistake and I am sorry, but I promise that nothing like that will ever happen again. We will take the world by storm. What you have going here in Vermont is nice, but you can have so much more. Buying our firm is the first step to being in the big leagues."_

Fitz had enough, _"You know after all these years I can safely say that you still are the biggest bitch I know. You are self-righteous and self-centered and short-sighted."_

Mellie gasped,_ "I'm sorry I am confused. Why did you bring me here? If you think that you can embarrass me and think there will be no repercussion then you are wrong."_

Fitz laughed. He laughed loud and long, _"Don't worry. While I know that you aren't shit I am not going to embarrass you, but you might embarrass yourself. I brought you here to tell you that you are fired."_

Mellie looked at Fitz and started laughing. When I say laughing I mean to the point that she was in tears. Mellie finally composed herself, _"Oh Honey, I know that you are no dummy. You even drew up the contract that states that I am a package deal."_

Fitz smiled. All of a sudden she head a woman speaking. She came around the corner. She was a beautiful woman Mellie had to admit. She was surprised to see that she was black, but okay.

Mellie smirked, _"Who are you?"_

Olivia smiled, _"Well Mellie I am a couple of things. The man who you have been shamefully flirting with tonight is my boyfriend. Too bad I had to let him get drunk to keep up game. Two I am your boss. Your father and father-in-law didn't care but in the contract it states that I am going to be the primary lawyer managing that firm. Finally, I am your worst nightmare. I'm sure you find that hard to believe, but you'll find out soon enough."_

While Mellie was a little nervous but she never showed fear. It just was not who she was,_ "Well your boyfriend here is not as smart as you. He just tried to fire me so he must not have read the contract that he agreed to._

_"Oh he did. Once again though I came up with the terms of your employment. There are two specific clauses that I listed. One is that if you brought any negative PR to the company it was grounds for termination but we would come with a severance package, and two if you broke the law it was immediate termination and we owned you nothing."_

Mellie nodded, _"Well I'll have to admit that you are intelligent. I haven't done anything so you seem to be stuck with me."_

Olivia laughed. Fitz looked on in the back-ground along with the rest of their family and friends which Mellie was not aware of. None of them had ever seen the formidable Olivia Pope front and center. It was scary and exciting to watch.

"_Oh Mellie. When Fitz told me about you I told him not to worry. You are nothing more than a roach. A problem that I have to fix. Make no mistake about it I am the best at fixing a problem. Years from now when you see my boyfriend who by then will be my husband you will see that we will have taken the world by storm. The legacy of the Grants will be felt throughout the world and you will remember how I squashed you tonight."_

Fitz looked up surprised. Mellie gave her a side-eye.

Olivia continued,_ "Well my family and friends are ready for you to leave so let me push this along. You might want to take a look at this folder."_

Mellie opened up the folder and gasped. There were pictures of Mellie snorting cocaine and in some compromising positions with men who were not her husband. Mellie had no clue how she got them.

Mellie smiled, _"Well first of all you have to authenticate that this is me. Those pictures are grainy. At most you have to let me go, but I still get a nice package."_

Olivia laughed, _" Well we are on the same page right now because I agree with you. It is what I told my investigator. I told him to dig deeper, because that was not Mellie I am not done. This is why you will know to never mess with me, my man, or my family again. While I was not in the picture when you pulled your first stunt I am making sure that you are properly handled to never pull shit like this again. Well at least when it comes to my family. Had you been smart and not ever called Fitz you would be free, but today is your last day of freedom."_

Olivia shoved the other folder at her. She opened it up and at first she didn't know what she was looking at, but as she flipped through the pages she realized what Olivia had discovered.

Olivia smiled as the door bell rang. Two agents came through the door and went over to Mellie. They placed her under arrest. They read her rights and what she was being charged with.

Olivia walked over to her,_ " You see you and your dead husband were stealing money from your clients. You were laundering drugs, but your husband was getting tired. It was your idea to steal and do legal activities. You blackmailed your own husband. He was only doing it to please you, and keep it a secret that he is not Richard's biological son. His mother was a whore. She slept around with everyone. With them coming from old money they kept it a secret. Richard never cared. He loved his was doing what you wanted because he owed his dad everything. He couldn't allow you to shame his family. The problem is he got tired of you. He couldn't continue to steal and commit crimes. When you realized that he was serious about wanting out you had to think of something. He drank every night so it was easy for you to poison him. It was almost the perfect crime. He killed himself. He was drunk. No reason for them to do an painted the picture that he was the ring leader on the crimes that you two committed. Well I'm smarter so I investigated you and traced you purchasing the poison. You could have at least tried to put on a disguise. The FBI was very happy to get you. You have helped them close several cases. You might be able to help them with more so you don't spend the rest of your life in prison, but that is not my concern. Oh by the way this is why you are fired."_

Mellie was stunned. She didn't know what hit her. The agents thanked her again for the information that she sent to them, and arranging to get her in a location where she could be arrested without incident.

When the door closed no one still said anything. No one questioned that Olivia was smart, that she was good at what she did, and that she would protect you at all cost. It was just a whole different animal seeing it. It was clear that she was a boss, and they loved it especially Fitz.

Fitz went over and picked her up,_ "Damn I am glad that you are my woman. I know to never piss you off. I love you so much."_

Olivia leaned into him. The love and respect that he had in his eyes was something she couldn't describe, but it meant so much to her."

Cyrus came out laughing. He looked at Jerry, _"You know I have to say that as much as I appreciate the fact that you gave me the job. You missed out on a gem. Impressed is not even the word. No one scared me until now. I am officially on the list. I will not get on your bad side."_

Jerry walked over to her. He grabbed her hand, _"I am so so proud of you. Not only for looking out for the firm and my son, but proud that you are a strong intelligent black woman. I know as a white man that I can't begin to understand all of your struggles, but I am proud to be a man who respected that women deserved anything they earned and color or creed should never factor in. I'm glad I taught my son to look beyond color. It is why we are all so fortunate to have you as a gem. I can promise you that your parents are proud of you. They are looking down knowing that Olivia Pope is doing their family proud. When you become Olivia Grant or Olivia Pope-Grant you will be a force to be reckoned will. Grown men will shake in their boots. I love you and again I am so proud of you."_

Olivia cried and Jerry held her. Daughters loved to make their daddies happy and proud of them. It was the thing that she missed most about her dad, but in that moment with Jerry her heart hurt a little less. God had given her another dad. One who was equally proud of her. One that respected her. One that told her to dream big and go after it all.

Once Olivia composed herself she grabbed Fitz's hand and looked at Jerry. _"Thank you. Your love has helped me to survive when I could not put one foot in front of the other. You being a dad to me has meant everything. Raising a son like Fitz so he could love me and nurture me and show me what real love is and how I should be treated is something I can never thank you enough for. I have accomplished a lot as Olivia Pope, but when the times comes my biggest accomplishments will be as Olivia Grant. I have no doubt that it is going to be great."_

Everyone was shocked at the declaration. They knew the couple was in love, but to see the emotions coming out of her was a special moment. The room felt warm and free. Fitz knew he was going to propose soon. It was time to go ring shopping.

**Present Day**

Fitz had flowers delivered to the house for Olivia. The girls had sent her a gift basket. Fitz had cooked a nice dinner that they enjoyed once they got the girls down. Fortunately the girls slept through the night for the most part. Claire had some breathing issues at time, but they were minor. The doctors gave them detailed care instructions. The new meds were working wonders. Since they could afford quality health care Claire was able to get treatment that the state otherwise did not cover. It wasn't fair, but it was life. She was really only fussy when she was wet or hungry.

Marissa loved her sister. When they fed her sometimes they allowed her to hold the bottle. She would kiss Claire. Hopefully they would remain close.

As they showered and got ready for bed they reveled in what their life was becoming. It had not been the easiest road, but it was one that they had no regrets.

They were tired. Working and taking care of the kids had allowed them little time for themselves. There was no complaint there, but instead of a night of making love until the wee hours of the morning. It was a night of trying to get a good night's sleep.


	10. A New Era

**A/N-Thank you again for the support and reviews. Enjoy this chapter.**

It took no time at all for D.C. to start talking about the arrest of Mellie. Unless Mellie had some serious dirt on someone she was going to spend the rest of her life behind bars. Her arrest led to questions being asked about the firm that she and her husband were running which of course is the firm that Fitz had just bought .

Olivia released a statement on behalf of the firm letting the public know that the firm was now owned by the Grant family. The Grant family had been in politics for years including Fitz's dad who was a House Representative for several terms. The statement stated that the firm would be renamed Grant & Associates of Washington D.C. While the firm would be retaining some of the lawyers they were changing the focus of the firm to crisis management. She listed herself as the managing partner of the firm.

Olivia was prepared. When the contract was written up for them to buy the firm Olivia had Huck to look into if and how much money had been stolen from clients. Huck gathered the information and the clients that they had taken from. From the information they found it looked like they had stolen around two million dollars.

Olivia had Fitz to restructure the selling price. She instructed him to let them know that if they were going to take on Mellie and the ramifications of Johnathan's actions then they wanted to reduce the cost of buying the firm.

Their lawyers had agreed to it. What they didn't know is that Olivia was working with the clients they stole from. They were reaching settlements with many of them. Some look to be involved with the laundering so in return for their silence they took a loss on the money that Mellie stole from them. Olivia was able to come to terms with the other clients. The biggest thing was that they didn't lose any clients. Olivia chose to drop some that she felt may cause them problems that she had no interest in dealing with, but otherwise they remained in tact.

The couple's hands were full. Claire & Marissa were the apple of their parent's eyes. Olivia was nervous at first on who they should tell the kids they were. Should they say their were Fitz & Olivia or Mom and Dad. Carolyn and Jackie told her she should teach them they were mom and dad. They were going to be keeping the girls.

She took their advice so when they talked to Claire they would say mommy and daddy. Marissa was 16 months and talking so teaching her and hearing her call them mommy and daddy never got old. The office had a basinet that could be wheeled around to any office for Claire. There was a play area in Fitz & Olivia's office. Olivia worked in the office a couple of hours everyday. Most of the time in the morning and head home to feed Marissa her lunch and put her down for a nap and work from home.

Claire was doing well on the medicine that she was given. She looked healthy and happy. They were thrilled to see her growing. It would make the surgery a whole lot easier. Marissa was eating well. They had to take her to the doctor once shortly after they got her. It seemed like she wasn't keeping anything down. Thankfully she just had acid reflux. A couple of small changes and she was fine. She was growing too. She was eating more regular foods each day. They were just happy children.

Carolyn had stopped by one afternoon the first week of March. Olivia opened up the door. She had a headset on talking with a client. Marissa was in her arms almost sleep. Claire was in her bassinet knocked out. Olivia was still dressed in her work clothes and five-inch Jimmy Choos. Carolyn had never seen a mother make motherhood and work look so good. She had to call Jackie and tell her about this.

Olivia finished the call and greeted Carolyn, _"Sorry we have a client being a little difficult that I had to talk them off the ledge. Come in and make yourself comfortable."_

Carolyn thanked her and sat down,_ "Thanks Olivia. I am required to do another home study as part of the adoption process. I never thought I would see the girls look this good."_

Olivia smiled, _"Thank you we are trying. They are our world. This one here is daddy's girl. They can watch Dora and Sesame Street all day and be fine. She wouldn't eat veggies one night until daddy ate his and told her how good they were for her."_

Carolyn laughed,_ "That is great. Are you jealous?"_

Olivia shook her head,_ "Nope. We knew she was going to be the daddy's girl, but Claire and I have a connection. She can lay with me and she is content. She'll grab a piece of my hair and play with it. The girls still love us both. Claire knows her daddy's voice. When she hears him and I say daddy she grins it is so cute. Fitz told me one night when I worked late that Marissa was looking for me. We try to tuck her in bed together. She loves her Pops which is our dad. She can't say PaPa yet for some reason."_

Carolyn smiled,_ "Olivia that is great. I can tell they have adjusted well. They have grown since they have been here. There cheeks look like they have more color in them. Their doctor's reports have nothing but praise on your parenting. I understand that Claire will have surgery in two months when she turns six months old, right?"_

Olivia got quiet for a moment. Tears formed, _"Yes our Claire Belle will get her heart fixed so she can be normal. We know she is going to make it through, but she is our daughter now and it scary for us. At the end of the day we have to do what is best and what is best is open heart surgery."_

Carolyn nodded. Fitz had called her and filled her in on some plans that he had. Carolyn really only use this visits to see the girls. They had no qualms about allowing the couple to adopt the children.

Olivia laid Marissa down on the chair and pulled her throw over her. She moved to the couch with Carolyn so she didn't disturb her.

Carolyn smiled_, "I just want you to know that not only I am happy for these girls, but I am happy for you & Fitz. Every person we talk to had nothing but pleasant things to say about the two of you. I know that you are about to turn 34 and you have survived a lot. These girls were your saving's grace. Fitz emailed me pictures of the rooms when they were finished. I have got to talk to him once or twice. All he talks about is his girls. I have never seen a man who is happy to be in a house full of women and have no complaints."_

Olivia laughed,_ "That's him. When I met him never did I imagine that he would turn my world upside down. Life has dealt me some pretty big blows, but when fate gave me him I realized it was all worth it to get to that moment. I know it sounds weird, but I'm glad I got cancer. God gave me a disease to fight so I could find my partner in life. I can't wait until he proposes and we get married. Thoughts like that use to terrify me, but with him I know he won't let me go."_

Carolyn grabbed her hand,_ "It's coming I'm sure. I want to tell you this, because it has been on my heart. I have seen my share of bad parents. I have seen parents who were not so much bad as they were lost. In my life and career I have only seen a handful of people who I feel like they were born to be parents. When I look at you & Fitz it is just natural for the two of you. Your love for one another transcends to the girls. I can't wait to see them grow. I know that you desire to have your own, but selfishly I hope that you take in a couple more down the road."_

Olivia nodded,_ "We plan on it. Even if we are have to have a biological child we think we will add at least one or two more down the road."_

Carolyn smiled,_ "Good. Everything is proceeding. The girls should officially be yours in the next six months."_

Olivia hugged and thanked Carolyn for everything. After she left Olivia worked a little longer when the door bell rang. She was surprised to see their dad at the door. She hugged him and asked if everything was okay. Her dad told her that Lauren called him stating Robert Francis was at the office pitching a fit and threatning Fitz. At first he was going to go, but decided for health reasons first but also he thought Olivia was the better choice to handle him which is why he was there to watch the girls while she headed to the office.

Olivia put her shoes on and grabbed her purse. She made it to the office in record time. She stepped in and the staff was huddled together trying to figure out what was going on. Abby was trying to hold Robert back while Stephen was holding onto Fitz.

Olivia heard Robert say, _"Where is that stupid bitch of a girlfriend that thinks she wears the pants and can play a man's game. You are nothing but a punk bitch letting her run the show in the background."_

Olivia began to laugh and that through everyone off including Robert. She looked at Fitz who was red as the bottom of her shoe. Stephen could barely hold him down after the last statement that Robert made.

Olivia walked around Robert. She went over to Fitz and she gently kissed him. The tension he was feeling from the moment was immediately gone. She looked into his eyes, and he knew she was saying I got it. He nodded.

Olivia turned to face Robert,_ "So you have the audacity to say my man is a punk bitch when you are nothing more than a bitch baby. You have spent years cleaning up the mess of your good for nothing daughter and the Hollingsworth family. Instead of you using your intelligence to pave your own way you bowed down to their demands. You bowed down to your daughter who was a whole, a liar, and a cheater just like your wife, but my man is a bitch baby."_

Robert tried to talk. Olivia stopped him.

Olivia continued,_ "No it is my turn. You come into our place of business to show your tale which is only something a bitch baby would do. So let me school you on this game. Yes I had no intentions of keeping Mellie on. She has committed more felonies that she will probably ever be charged with. She defrauded clients for gain. Since you were friends with our dad I decided to make an arrangement that would give you plausible deny ability although I think you either knew or suspected what your daughter was up to. I saved you from losing everything because of your daughter. I am not a woman trying to play in a man's game. I am a woman who knows how to play the game."_

Robert sighed and tried to speak again but Olivia cut him off once more with her hand.

Olivia continued,_ "Did you ever ask yourself why she chose the Grants to be the firm that bought you guys out?" Sure you were looking to sale to save the firm and not lose everything, but why us. You were friends with Big Jerry but you hadn't spoken to him in years. I bet your conniving daughter never told you how she tried to set Fitz up back in the day. Newsflash if you are going to pretend to be with child you should not openly drink and do drugs for everyone to see and report. Listen we have kids now so I get that you are her dad, but she is an adult and at some point you have to decide when it is what's going to happen is you are going to walk out of this office and out of our lives and never look back. This conversation never happened. You will remember that if you ever come near my man, my future husband, and the father of my children again I will cut you off at the knees and make sure that you becomes some one's punk bitch baby in prison. The only thing you can do before you leave is apologize to Fitz and this staff for showing your ass. Don't apologize to me because I just served your bull shit on a platter."_

Robert was embarrassed. He should have never listened to Mellie. She had always been bad news, but as her dad he had saved her time and time again. She convinced him that he was being played. As it turns out the only one that was playing him from the start was Mellie. He had done. He was leaving the country. Whatever life he had left he was going to take care of him.

Robert sincerely apologized to Fitz and the staff. He looked at Olivia and she nodded. He put his head down in shame and turned to leave. He got to the door and turned around.

"_For what it's worth Olivia you have more guts than most men including me. Had I ever had a fourth of the courage you have then I wouldn't be where I am now. I won't apologize. I will respect your wishes, but I will say thank you from the bottom of my heart. You & Fitz have been the only people to care about me. Thank you for stopping Mellie. Something I should have done a long time ago."_

Robert left the office and got in the town car and drove off. Everyone immediately went back to their offices to work.

Olivia ran over to Fitz and he picked her up and held her. Stephen and Abby walked out and closed the door. Olivia was shaking. When she drove here all she could focus on was being there for Fitz. This was her future and she wasn't going to let anyone just come in and cause problems. Fitz had defended her honor on more than one occasion. When she heard Robert talking down to him it set her off. Now that he was gone she realized that it was kind of reckless, but she couldn't let Fitz fight and she knew he was close.

Fitz continued to hold her. Since they met they had defining moments in their relationship. Fitz knew that Olivia was the woman for him, but today solidified it for him. He had no idea why she showed up. He could be a macho man and say that he could handle the situation, but in truth it was special to have Olivia defend his honor. It was great hearing her accept and want a future with him.

Fitz took her over to the couch. Olivia looked at Fitz and he saw sadness in her eyes and he began to question what he thought he saw a few minutes ago.

Olivia grabbed his face,_ "I'm sorry for barging in here. I know it was reckless. I'm sorry that I took over like you couldn't handle the situation. Lauren called dad and he came over and I only meant to support you and..."_

Fitz stopped her by kissing her. When they finally had to come up for air Fitz looked Olivia in the eye, _"We are a team. You are my partner for life. I'm not mad at all. I'm happy that one you were finally able to get through to him. I was having no success, and two I loved hearing you defend me. No woman other than my mom has ever loved me enough to put themselves out there. It is a misconception that wealth brings happiness. I haven't met many people who truly cared about Fitz the man and not Fitzgerald Grant the millionaire heir to the Grant fortune. Stephen is rich as well and I value my best friend. It's just with you I get to be me. You don't require me to know it all and do it all. It's nice to have the money and do the things we do, but cooking dinner and doing the simple things in life have made me a better man. I am a better man because of you. I love you Livvie. Thank you for allowing me to be enough for you."_

They held each other for a few more minutes, _"You will always be enough for me and our family. I love you. Things are good. Carolyn said the girls should be ours in about six months. We are fine."_

Lauren knocked on the door. She had never stepped out of line. She had worked for Fitz for close to five years. She had no idea what was about to happen to her. She wanted to get it over with.

Fitz told her to come in. He could tell Lauren was nervous. He needed to take her out of her misery now.

Fitz smiled,_ "Lauren everything is fine. Thank you for calling my dad who ultimately sent Olivia down. He didn't want to get too upset with his heart and thought Liv would be the best person to come down."_

Olivia nodded, _"Yes thank you. You are an excellent employee and more than that you are an excellent friend. Fitz told me that you recently completed school and completed your certification to be a paralegal. He thinks you feel torn between your loyalty to him and moving on to find a job with your degree. Is he right."_

Lauren looked up in shock. First they were not mad at her at all but grateful and Fitz realized how she felt. She didn't know how to answer but decided to be honest.

Lauren nodded,_ "He is right. My mom was a single mother. I never met my dad. She was my everything. She was a diabetic and had heart disease. She died and I lost it. My will to live and my drive were gone. A friend of mine recommended me to be Fitz's assistant. She assured him that I could do the job. I had no experience. When I came in he asked me why I had no work experience or college education , but my friend said that I was capable of doing the job. I was honest and in return I was given the job. He is why I had the courage to go back to school so yes I am torn because without him I think I would have continued down a destructive path."_

The couple smiled at each other. Olivia looked up and Lauren and smiled. She thanked her for being honest.

Olivia then said, _"Well I'm sorry Lauren but you are fired. You are no longer Fitz's assistant. I hired my old assistant Quinn to take over."_

Lauren gasped. What was going on? How could they smile while taking her job away from her. She was trying not to cry.

Olivia got up and grabbed her hand,_ "Yes, we just fired you from being Fitz's assistant, but you are hired as part of my team. Fitz shared that not only are you a certified paralegal, but you are an excellent researcher, good with clients, and handling multiple tasks. In crisis management you don't have to be a lawyer but knowing the law helps. I want you to have a big hand in transforming the D.C. office. Not only would you receive a significant raise, but you would be my number two for the D.C. office. Like Fitz I don't micromanage. We know what you are capable over, and we think that you deserve a chance. I believe rather we believe in taking care of our own first and then looking outside if necessary so what do you say."_

Lauren looked at Olivia and then she looked at Fitz who was smiling. The tears that she had been trying to keep from falling came down. Olivia moved Lauren over to the sofa. She sat in the chair. They allowed Lauren some time to get her thoughts together.

Lauren looked at them,_ "Why me? What about the others who are lawyers? Aren't they going to be upset with your decision?"_

Fitz spoke,_ "Why not you Lauren? Why should you stay in a position when you have worked hard on getting a degree and getting certified? I promise you that no one is mad. Abby is Olivia's second in command here. The staff we have here are happy with their positions. There are a couple that have interest in more responsibility and we are going to allow them to transfer to D.C. so we have staff there that we know and trust. Remember this office is going to focus primarily on crisis management so we won't need an office full of lawyers. At the end of the day we are making decisions that are good business decisions while trying to appease our staff as much as possible. We talked long and hard. If you are concerned about your relationship with Tom which is the worst kept secret we would say he has expressed interest in moving to D.C. We have no problems allowing that to happen. Olivia thinks it would mean that we won't have to go down there as much."_

Olivia opened up the door and Tom came in. He ran over to Lauren and consoled her. The couple looked on.

Tom said,_ "You deserve this Lauren. We believe in you. I promise you Olivia wouldn't have presented this opportunity to you if she didn't think you couldn't handle it. Personally and professionally I think we have a chance to build. You always told me your mom said to never leave a chance at the door. Fitz has always been fair. Olivia has been fair with me. While Abby is her number two I'm not on the sidelines looking in. I do the same things I did under Cyrus. Actually I do more because Olivia trust my choices. She has taught me new tricks. It's your choice, but I don't think we will ever get a better opportunity."_

Lauren nodded, _"So you think we should move to D.C. as well?"_

Tom shook his head,_ "I do. There is no need to commute. We will be working cases assigned from that office. We can fly up if we need to. I love you. I want a life with you. I want to do more in my job. This is that chance. Not only have we earned it, but deserve this."_

Lauren nodded and smiled. She took Tom's hand and looked at Fitz & Olivia, _"I accept. I want this. I believe that I can do it. Thank you not only for this chance, but for building me up. Never allowing me to accept what I had been enough. Thank you for teaching me. Most of all thank you for giving me a chance with my partner."_

Everyone hugged it out. They agreed to discuss specific details later. Lauren had to train Quinn but since she was experienced it wouldn't take too long.

The couple was ready to go and hug their girls. This had been a grueling afternoon. They both wanted a quiet evening home in their sweats.

Fitz needed to place some calls to make sure that everything was in motion for Olivia's birthday. He hoped it was one that she would never forget.

**A/N-I was going to write about Olivia's birthday but I didn't want to jump back and forth so I wrote this chapter first. Olivia's birthday is coming up next.**


	11. A Birthday to Remember

**A/N-There are some emotional moments in this chapter so be prepared...**

Olivia & Fitz had been busy the last two weeks. They finalized deals with Tom & Lauren to move to D.C. The firm had officially been renamed Grant & Associates of D.C.

Fitz gave Olivia total control of the D.C. office. Olivia had flown down to D.C. to look at some houses that Harrison had found. Since he picked their Stowe home he wanted her to pick their D.C. home.

A reporter called her to confirm the change in ownership. Mellie had been singing like a bird from prison. She had named several individuals and companies that helped her pull off her drug and money laundering business. It was becoming the talk of the town, and made Olivia & the firm front page news. Since no one was familiar with her it was an expectation that she wouldn't be able to handle this.

With the help of Huck Olivia & Lauren made sure that they would never be able to trace any wrong doings back to the firm. Most of the people she named they had decided to keep as clients. They picked up a couple more to ensure that they could manage the crisis named Mellie. Tom & Abby made sure the evidence placed blame only on Mellie, Johnathan, and Richard Hollingsworth.

In a matter of weeks the firm's name was out there. They had managed the crisis like it was a speeding ticket. No lives or reputations were ruined and in D.C. that meant something. Gideon Wallace was the reporter who called her and asked to get background information on the firm. D.C. was impressed that this newly formed crisis firm came in and saved a number of reputations that looked to be all but ruined.

When she was speaking with Gideon he asked how did she earn the trust of the Grant family so quickly that they would name her the owner of this location. Olivia had no clear answer since she was not aware of this piece of information. She quickly came up with something generic that Gideon accepted. Huck was in D.C. with them so when she walked into the closet that he turned into his office that he would use when there he knew what Olivia was going to ask him.

Huck said without stopping his work, "_You own 75% of this firm. 25% is owned by Fitz and his dad. The day you marry this location becomes 100% yours. In the slight event that I never see happening and you two break up there is a provision that states this firm is yours and the Stowe office is his. Any others you would jointly decide how to proceed."_

Olivia was not sure what to say or how to think. Why didn't Fitz tell her? Did she make him feel like they couldn't talk about this?

Huck grabbed Olivia's hand which caught her off guard because Huck was so impersonal. She looked at him and knew that he was taking her hand so she would listen to him.

Huck looked her in the eye, _"Liv, he loves you. When I say love I mean with everything that he is. I met him when we were in the Navy. I was on some missions that messed me up in the head. When I got back I lost everything due to my mental state. I was homeless. To this day as good as I am I'm not sure how he found out, but he drove to a poor area in town with no fear to save me. He fed and clothed everyone on that corner that night. Many of them were vets. He allowed me to help get many of them the help they needed. He actually placed calls and used his name to get them homes, their benefits, jobs, treatment, you name it he did it."_

Huck was emotional thinking back to that time. Olivia held onto his hand now to show support for him.

Huck continued,_ "It is rare to find a man who can sit on his ass and enjoy the fruits of his family's legacy to take care of him, but it is not who is he. Yes he has a nice house, car, and clothes but he would give it to someone in need without thinking about it. I know his dad got impatient at times wanting his son to have a wife so he could have a family, but he stuck to waiting on the one. When we met you not one person ever thought he lost his mind for jumping in head first with you. You are the female version of him with a little less money. You are his equal. All he talks about is being a better man for you and now the girls. The key word being equal. He's not hiding anything from you. It's the opposite. He's scared he's not doing enough for you. What Jake did to you haunts him. He hates when anyone he loves suffers? Quietly, he still feels like he should have done more to protect you from Jake. To wrap all this up. He was going to tell you on your birthday. It is going to be one of your gifts."_

Olivia smiled, _"Thank you Huck for everything. Thank you for accepting me. I promise to always have your back like Fitz. I consider all of you family."_

Huck nodded, _"Liv, we are family. I promise to always protect you."_

When Olivia returned from D.C. she decided not to say anything to Fitz about the ownership of the firm. She trusted him. If this was what he wanted she would accept it. Ultimately it was a good feeling knowing that he not only trusted her, but gave her the firm that she was turning around. She realized what he was saying was that he wasn't taking credit for her hard work and dedication to turn this firm around. You can only feel good when someone loves you that much.

The week of her birthday was pretty special. Fitz was taking he down memory lane. For instance he fixed the same meal he fixed the first time he cooked for her. It was special because he had not fixed salmon and roasted vegetables since that night. He got her 200 carnations sent to the office. He had got those when she had her first surgery. He gave her a card everyday telling her how much he loved her. It would include a picture of them.

It was Thursday night and her birthday was the next day. When Olivia got home she found a card with some roses. When she opened the card she smiled. She hadn't read the message he wrote because of the picture he included. It was of the couple on one of their day-cruise tours. Olivia could only smile. It was there that she was able to accept that Fitz loved her, and she loved him just as much if not more. Olivia immediately thought about Gia & Mia.

Olivia got the girls settled when she heard her laptop ringing. She made it to the office and was surprised to see that someone was trying to FaceTime with her.

Olivia answered and she gasps when she seen Gia, Mia, and Joseph pop up on her screen. She had only talked to Gia once since they returned to Vermont. She had gotten really sick from the latest round of chemo. Joseph had checked in a couple of times to update them.

Gia looked really good. Olivia smiled,_ "Hi girls, how are my god-daughters doing?"_

Mia smiled and told Olivia how school was going. She had promised them she would be good and get all "S" on her report. Fitz promised to send her something if she was good. So she was reporting that she had achieved the goal. Olivia told her how proud she was and that she had been so good for her teacher and her daddy. They would make sure that she got a reward.

Gia smiled and told her that she was feeling so much better. They told her hopefully she could get the transplant within the next 3-6 months. Gia loved school and hated that she couldn't attend. Olivia found out that Fitz found a school that provided individual instructors for students with major illnesses. Once Gia got better they wanted her to be able to be caught up so she could be at the proper grade, and have no problems continuing her education and graduate on time down the road. For the last couple of weeks she had been able to work on assignments. Joseph had bought her a laptop. She loved reading.

It was great seeing the girls. She missed them and told them that they would find a way to see each other soon. Olivia told the girls that her and Fitz were adopting two girls of their own. She showed them pictures. The girls were excited. They told Olivia they were their big god-sisters. It brought her and Joseph to tears. She took her laptop and showed them the girls who were sleeping.

They had talked to Joseph and the plan was to allowing the girls to spend at least a part of the summer here. Olivia told the girls she loved them and missed them and promised that they would talk more now that things weren't so hectic for all of them.

Joseph took the I-pad out the room so he could talk to Olivia alone.

Joseph smiled, _"Congratulations on the girls. They are precious. I'm glad that you get to be parents. Those girls are so lucky."_

Olivia smiled_, "Thanks, but we are the lucky ones. No one deserves what they have been through."_

Joseph nodded,_ "I understand if you can't accommodate the girls. I know that you both have busy lives."_

Olivia shook her head firmly, _"That is not how this works. We didn't agree to be those girls godparents until we got our own. I knew at some point we would have kids. Getting the girls was not in the plans, but we wouldn't have it any other way. Gia & Mia still hold a special place in our hearts. Fitz would be heart-broken if we couldn't be part of their lives."_

Joseph shook his head,_ "No I would never take them away. I'm sorry if I implied that. I just don't want to burden you."_

_"They are no burden Joseph. What is really going on? You look worried."_

Joseph nodded, _"Truthfully, my mom is tired of Hawaii. The cost of living here is high. My mom has family in Maine. Her sister and two brothers live there. I moved here because their mom was stationed here. When she died I just stuck around, and my mom came to help . I make decent money driving, but it is not a set schedule. The girls already lost their mom; I don't want them to lose close contact with their grandmother."_

Olivia asked Joseph if she could call him right back. Fitz was calling and she needed to run something by him. He told her that was fine and they ended the session.

Olivia answered her phone,_ "Hey babe what's up?"_

Fitz smiled,_ "I was looking at a picture of you and the girls and it made me think of you. I decided that I wanted to her your voice."_

Olivia blushed, _"That's sweet. Your girls are taking a nap. I was just talking to Gia, Mia, and Joseph."_

Fitz got quiet. He hoped that nothing was told to her.

Olivia said,_ "I'm glad you called. I wanted to run something by you. Joseph's mom wants to leave Hawaii and move to be close to her family. Joseph wants a more stable job. I was thinking with his IT degree and investigative skills we could possible hire him to back-up Huck. With the two offices and the potential for more we could use him. Gia could get treatment at UVM. We would be close. I think it is a win-win, but I wanted to talk to you first."_

Fitz said, _"I think that is a good idea. Gia & Mia could use their godmother. Huck & I were just talking and he was saying that he didn't expect the D.C. office to get busy so quickly so he could use a hand. Joseph was in the military at one point. I think they could work well together. Also it makes it easier for Huck to travel. Joseph could handle the Stowe office and still take care of the girls."_

Olivia was giddy, _"Thanks babe. I am so happy. I wish I could see the girls for my birthday, but if he accepts the offer we'll see them soon."_

Fitz agreed. They talked for a few more minutes before getting off the phone. Before Olivia called Joseph back she called Dr. Bailey's personal cell. She explained to her what was going on with Gia and wanted to see if she could recommend a doctor to treat her. Dr. Bailey told her that Dr. Susan Smith specialized in treating cancer in children. She would go ahead and speak with her. Dr. Bailey told Olivia to call her back as soon as she could if the child was going to move so they could coordinate with her physicians to ensure the transition was easy. Olivia thanked Dr. Bailey.

Olivia was about to end the call when she heard Dr. Bailey asked if she was still there.

Olivia said, _"I'm still here Dr. Bailey. What's up?"_

Dr. Bailey said,_ "I was talking with Jackie the other day. I was telling her I hadn't seen you guys a lot since the new year. She told me it was due to the two of you taking two girls in that Jackie had some interaction with. Is that true?"_

Olivia laughed. She couldn't contain her joy,_ "Yes, I couldn't get the girls out of my head. As you know I didn't store any eggs before I started treatment, and they suggest you as you know that you wait a year or two before you try to conceive. So it worked out for all of us. Claire is four months. She has to have open heart surgery in two months to fix a hole in her heart. Marissa is sixteen months. She was born addicted to drugs. She was born pre-mature and had some eating problems that are pretty much going away. However, Jackie doesn't know that we officially completed paperwork to adopt them and they will be ours in about six months or so."_

Dr. Bailey yelled. She was so excited that she began to cry, _"As a doctor we are trained to not allow emotions to affect us, but you did. You are one of the youngest patients I've treated and although there is never a good time to have cancer. It just seemed that the timing for you was worst. You survived, you found your future husband, and you are building a family.I'm thrilled for you and I am proud of you."_

Olivia got quiet. She soaked in what said, _"Thank you, but without you and Dr. Jackie I may not have had the same outcome."_

They talked for a few more minutes and ended the call.

Olivia called Joseph back. When he answered Olivia asked him if he had time to talk for a few minutes. He stated that he was in the cafeteria with his mom discussing her moving. Olivia asked if he could put her on speaker which he did. Olivia prayed that they accepted her offer and understood it was coming from a loving place.

Olivia said,_ "Joseph when we talked earlier I could hear the stress in your voice. Trying to decide how to proceed. I made a couple of calls. One to Fitz or rather we talked when he called and one to the doctor who treated me when I was diagnosed with breast cancer. Recently we bought a firm in D.C. so we have been in transition. Some of our team will be moving to handle that office. We have one guy who handles all of our computer stuff, tech stuff, and investigations. Our second office has been busy from the moment we took ownership. That being said we need another person to help Huck. If you would like we can hire you for that job. It would allow Huck the help he needs and he would free to travel to D.C. when necessary. It is about a five-hour drive from Maine, but closer that being in Hawaii. Also Dr. Bailey informed me that they have the ability to treat Gia at the same cancer center I was treated at. If you want to move they just ask to give them plenty of time to get her records so they can treat her without any complications."_

Olivia could hear Joseph's mom Martha crying. Joseph had not said a word. This was the answer to their prayers they thought.

Olivia was about to offer Martha something that she had not spoken with Fitz about, but it was something that she needed.

Martha, _"I know that you have helped raise the girls. With us having two firms I can't get away with working half-days all the time. I want someone who I can trust with our children. If you are willing I would love if you could be their caretaker when necessary. We can come up with a fair salary and make sure that you have insurance. I want to raise our girls, but we also have businesses to run. We will work around your life. I just need some help when it comes to them."_

Emotions were high. Everyone was taking in the gravity of the moment. Martha spoke first to Olivia.

Martha shaky voice said,_ "You have been nothing but our guardian angel since you met my son. I want to take you up on your offer. I use to own a daycare with my sisters so I would love to help you. I also know the girls look forward to meeting your girls, and spending time with their godparents and god-sisters."_

Joseph gathered his composure,_ "Olivia, I also accept your offer. One day I may find another woman. In the meantime you bring the girls so much joy. They need you. A mom who can help them grow from girls to women. I look forward to getting back in my field. It gives us all what we want and need. It would only take an hour to fly to Maine."_

Olivia smile, _"Good it's settled. We will talk details soon."_

The call ended. Claire was in her crib playing with her mobile. Olivia came in the room and as soon as she seen her Claire grinned. Every time she did that it would melt Olivia's heart.

Olivia got her changed when she heard Marissa say _"Mommy". _Again Olivia could only smile. Olivia went in the room and helped her out her bed.

They made it down to the kitchen. Olivia fixed Marissa her snack first. Once she got her settled she made Claire a bottle.

Marissa looked up at Olivia, _"Mommy, Frozen peez?"_

Olivia laughed. She nodded her head yes. She told Marissa to grab her juice cup. She grabbed her snack, and they made their way to the family room.

By the time the credits were finished Marissa was done with her snack. She climbed on the couch and put her head in Olivia's lap. Olivia pulled her throw that Aunt Abby bought her over her.

Olivia kissed her forehead and said, _"Mommy loves you."_

Marissa said, _"Luv u Mommy"_

Fitz made it home an hour later. He found his girls watching Frozen. Marissa head was in Olivia's lap while she was holding Claire who was quietly cooing. He couldn't resist the moment. He began to film the moment.

Olivia felt his presence. She looked up and smiled. Marissa looked up and see Fitz. She jumped down and ran to him, _"Daddy"_

Olivia smiled. These moments were everything. She never imagined this birthday that she would be with the love of her life and their two children.

They enjoyed a family night together.

Olivia woke up the next morning. She had not truly celebrated her birthday since her grandmother died. Today on her 34th birthday she felt she had so much to celebrate. Being alive to celebrate in and of itself was a joy.

Fitz came in the room with a tray. He looked like he had been up for a while. She looked at the clock and noticed it was eight in the morning. Claire usually wakes up for her bottle at seven.

Fitz sat the tray down and leaned over and kissed Olivia,_ "Happy Birthday Baby"_

Olivia smiled, _"Thank you. You look like you have been up for a while."_

Fitz nodded,_ "I have been up since five. I had to pack our bags. I had to get the girls packed up. I fed and dressed Claire. Marissa will be up any second. We need to leave by 9:30 to get the day going."_

Olivia stared at Fitz. She was going to say something, but she made a deal that if he was low-key for Valentines that he could do whatever for her birthday so she sucked it up. She promised herself to enjoy and accept everything that he did today.

Olivia nodded,_ "Sure babe. I'll eat and get ready. Do you need me to do anything?"_

Fitz was waiting for her to argue so this threw him off some, _"No baby I got it."_

Fitz heard Marissa on her monitor so he kissed Olivia's forehead and went to get Marissa up and ready for the day.

Fitz kissed his daughter. He always wanted to be a dad. Sure he thought he would have them biologically, but once he saw Claire and Marissa it didn't matter that his blood didn't run in them. They were his girls and he would die protecting them.

They made their way in Marissa bathroom to get her ready. Fitz asked, _"You still going to help daddy tonight at dinner."_

Marissa started giggling, _"Yeah Daddy!"_

Fitz laughed,_ "That's my girl."_

Fitz packed up everything in the car and got the girls locked in their seats. He turned the alarm on and they were on their way.

They made it to the air strip. Fitz told Olivia to get the girls and they would get everything else. They got everything situated and were preparing for take-off. Fitz prayed that Marissa didn't freak out. She asked to sit by the window. Fitz switched places with her and she was fine.

Olivia found Dora on the I-pad and gave it to her to watch. She didn't know how long of a flight they had.

Fitz was impressed that Olivia had not asked him anything. She had not given him a hard time. He prayed that everything came together. He had been working on the day for some time now.

Fitz smiled at Olivia, _"Thank you for enjoying your day. I think you will be happy. We will only be on the jet for about an hour. We are headed to Maine."_

Olivia smiled, _"Anything you do for me is enough for me. You know that. Thank you for taking me. I can't believe I have never been to Maine before."_

Fitz laughed,_ "I know. When we were talking about places we should have visited by now I wasn't expecting a state so close to home."_

Claire slept the entire flight. Marissa was absorbed with Dora. They didn't expect every flight to be this easy, but they would take it.

There was a limo waiting for them when they arrived. Olivia smiled. Only her man. She wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

The limo took them to the White Barn Inn. Fitz went and got them checked in. He had to confirm that some other arrangements had been made. It worked out fine. Claire was still sleeping.

Fitz came back with the keys. The resort was beautiful. Olivia was surprised that the kids were with them. She just knew that he was going to get a babysitter, and it was going to be just the two of them. She wasn't mad in the least. She was curious.

They were taken to a cottage that was breath-taking. There was a sign that said they were at Loon Cottage. Olivia & the girls made their way in. Claire was waking up and Olivia knew she would be hungry. Marissa tugged on Olivia's pants. Olivia knew she was hungry as well. Since they had started her on Pedisure her appetite had increased which the doctor said was good especially since she was able to eat with no problems. Olivia pulled her sippy cup and snack out. She sat at the table and begin to eat.

Olivia looked around the cottage. It was two bedrooms and two baths. There was a wood-burning fire-place and cathedral ceilings. There was a view of the water from each room. Olivia was so relaxed. She was content if he did nothing else for her, but she knew that wasn't the case.

Fitz had arranged for them to have a bassinet in the cottage when they arrived. Fitz found it in the second bedroom. He wheeled it out so Olivia could put Claire down.

Fitz brought over a wrapped box and handed it to her. Olivia smiled. She sat down beside Marissa.

The card said, **_"Thank you for coming into our lives and being our guardian angel. We love you and we will see you soon. Love Gia & Mia."_**

Olivia blinked back tears and opened up the box. She smiled. She realized Fitz had a hand in selecting the gift. She had only told him that she wanted this watch.

It was a Movado Red Label watch. It was stainless steel with diamonds. Olivia loved their watches. She had no problem spending money on a good watch.

Olivia smiled,_ "I'll thank the girls when I see them, but I'm sure their godfather had a hand in this gift."_

Fitz laughed,_ "Well of course they are kids."_

Olivia laughed, _"Speaking of kids. When I was talking with Joseph about moving which he wants to by the way I offered Martha to be our caretaker. I know that we can be flexible, but I can't work half days full-time."_

Fitz nodded, _"I agree Livvie. I just wasn't comfortable with a nanny and with their past and their health I didn't want them in a daycare. This works. We can work and feel comfortable that they are being properly cared for. You are their mother. Sure I expect that we will discuss all major issues concerning them, but just like with a case sometimes I may not be available and you'll have to make a call without me and vice verses. No big deal baby."_

Olivia nodded, _"I love you so much"_

Fitz smiled,_ "I love you more."_

There was a knock at the door. Fitz opened the door. It was for Olivia. He took the arrangement and handed it to Olivia.

Olivia opened the card up and a couple of tears fell.

The card said: **"I have burned for you since the first day I met you. I never want the flame to go out. You make life worth living. The joy of being your other half has brought me nothing but happiness. Without you there would be no Claire or Marissa. Without you there would be no Gia or Mia. Without you we would not have been able to get the D.C. office going without blinking. It is why that firm is yours. You put the work into it. You lit the flame. You keep it going. I love you baby. Today is all about you. You are needed at the spa. Daddy has the girls. Fitz"**

Olivia couldn't find the words to express how much she loved him. She looked at the large Orange LA-Hybrid Lillies. When he proposed she wouldn't blink. This man was her all, and she couldn't wait to be his.

Olivia walked over and hugged Fitz. He just held her. He told her there was no need to say anything. Head to the spa and enjoy her day.

Olivia made it to the spa. She gave them her name. She found out that Fitz had paid for her to get a 90 minute Swedish Massage, a Diamond Radiance Facial, a Mineral Wrap, a Kennebunk River Stone Manicure and Pedicure, and a make-up session.

Olivia didn't know but he was put in contact with the make-up artist and he emailed her a picture of the dress that he purchased for Olivia so she could do her make-up to compliment her dress.

Olivia knew that this was a whole day of fun and relaxation. She was excited not only for the day ahead, but for Fitz. She knew he looked forward to spending quality time with the girls. He had been really busy lately.

The day flew by. She was having so much fun. She couldn't recall a time that she had ever spent a whole day on her. It was probably why Fitz planned it that way.

When it came time to do her make-up she was confused. The make-up artist never asked her what she did or didn't like. If she was wearing something special tonight. Lisa the artist could tell by her body language that she was annoyed thinking that Lisa didn't care what she liked.

Lisa turned her around,_ "I can't show you the dress. Your boyfriend promised he would get me fired if you saw it, but he emailed me the dress you are wearing for your birthday dinner. That is the only reason I didn't probe."_

Olivia immediately relaxed again. She smiled, _"Thank you. I am sorry for acting that way."_

Lisa laughed,_ "No it's fine. I would have been a little mad if someone just decided what my make-up was going to look like not knowing what the look was for."_

They laughed. When Lisa finished Olivia was amazed at her work. Olivia make-up was so natural. Olivia was never a huge make-up kind of girl so whenever she had to put it on for events and parties she tried not to over do it. Lisa did a superb job. She knew that Fitz had tipped everyone well, but Olivia have her an additional tip. For some reason she felt extra beautiful.

Olivia made her way back to the cottage. Today had been laid back but great. Fitz made that easy. She felt beautiful and young. She couldn't wait to show him.

Olivia was disappointed when she realized that Fitz nor the girls were there. She made it to their room where she found several boxes. There were numbers which she figured out was the order that he wanted her to open them.

She opened the first box. She smiled thinking, _"Damn her man had taste. He picked out clothes better than her."_

The note said,** "I want this to be a birthday to remember. There is so much for us to celebrate. I can't began to express my love for you, but I hope before the end of the night I have made a good enough effort.-Fitz-**

Inside was a Coral Reef Elie Saab Long-Sleeve Belted Lace Fit-And-Flare Dress.

The second box held her favorite designer shoe. There were a pair of Christian Louboutin Peep-Toe Coral Heels and a clutch.

She got to the third box and gasp. She had not ever seen something so beautiful. Her hands were shaking. She opened the card and it read:

**"Mommy thank you for giving us a home. You are our world. We now have a future because you took a chance on us. Thank you and Happy Birthday.-Claire and Marissa"**

Olivia hands were shaking. She opened the case. Inside were a pair of 10.5 caret Edwardian Diamond Platinum Earrings. As she looked closer she noticed the card said there were also 2 carets of aquamarine which was her birthstone. The earrings were stunning. They really looked like something royalty would wear.

She was scared to open up the last box. She knew it was big. Each gift got better. Then she relaxed. This man loved her. Why was she scared to accept gifts that he put thought and effort into? That was selfish of her.

She opened the box and there was a card on top for her to open first. She took a deep breath and opened the card:

**"There is not a value that can be put on a woman that makes you complete. A woman that makes you feel like there is nothing that you can't do. A woman that allows you to reach for the stars. You Livvie are priceless to me, but in an effort to show my love and gratitude I have tried to make some of your dreams come true. I have tried to give you the world a little bit at a time. Buy you things that make you feel the queen you are. I love you sweet baby. No amount of money or words could adequately express it, but I hope it gives you an idea. Enjoy. Dinner is at seven-Fitz-**

Olivia opened the case and could only smile. Olivia had joked one night when they were having one of their chats in front of the fire pit on their porch that she didn't have any jewelry that showed her birthstone. They laughed and said that she was probably one of the few. In her defense she didn't have a lot of jewelry. Jake had never purchased her any nice jewelry. The only valuable pieces she had were some of her mother and grandmother's jewelry.

Olivia looked at the card. It said the necklace had 105 Natural Earth Mined Aquamarine stone. It had 3.5 carats of diamonds and was 14 carat white gold. The necklace and the earrings were bought at an auction.

She was on top of the world. Yes the gifts were expensive, but it was more than that. Fitz took the time to select the gifts and purchase them himself. She had seen wives and girlfriends of rich men. They would receive lavish gifts with a generic card signed by their secretary or no card at all. They didn't plan a day like he did, and take on watching the children like it was nothing.

Olivia had 90 minutes before it was time for dinner. She showered and straighten her hair. She touched up her make-up which Lisa had sent with her. She decided to wear her gifts tonight to let Fitz know she really loved what he selected. She put her shoes on and grabbed her clutch and made her way to dinner.

She got to the restaurant which was called AAA Five Diamond. It was a very intimate atmosphere. She gave her name and was immediately taken back to a reserved room.

Fitz was waiting for her. She practically ran over to him. She missed him. He held her realizing that he missed her. They just enjoyed each other for a moment.

Olivia stepped back and Fitz looked at her. He smiled,_ "Livvie you know I think you are so beautiful but tonight you are even more radiant. The jewelry looks great on you."_

Olivia blushed,_ "Thank you. It's because of you. Today was so much fun. I don't know if I've ever pampered myself to that extent. Then the outfit and the gifts from you and the kids have all been amazing. This really has been the best birthday ever."_

Fitz kissed her gently, _"Yeah well I have a lifetime to top it."_

Olivia nodded, _"I can't wait."_

The couple was starving. They both had light lunches and that was it. Olivia wanted to ask him where the kids were, but she didn't want to come across like he couldn't make decision for the girls.

Fitz grabbed her hands,_ "Dad came down to spend the afternoon with me. He & Marta have the girls."_

Olivia frowned, _"Fitz, I'm sorry. I know that you left them in safe hands. I don't want you to think that I don't find you capable as their dad to make decisions."_

Fitz grabbed her hand,_ "Livvie I never thought that. I know you were just curious considering it was just the four of us who came down. I just wanted a little private time with you, and then we can go back to family time this weekend okay."_

Olivia nodded and kissed him.

The couple was starving so they decided to each get something for each course and share it with each other. Their meal consisted of:

Olivia started out with a Lobster Spring Roll in a Thai Spicy Sweet Sauce. Fitz got Pan Seared Sea Scallops.

Olivia got their Mushroom Soup and Fitz went with the Truffled Celeriac Soup

For their main course Olivia decided on the Seared Local Halibut with a Pecan Butter Glaze and Tempura Cauliflower and Potato Pancake and Fitz chose the sautéed Beef Tenderloin with a Foie Gras Glaze with Potato Mousseline and Baby vegetables.

Fitz selected a bottle of Honig Late Harvest Sauvignon Blanc

For dessert they got a Granny Smith doughnut with French Carmel Ice Cream and Pecan Tuille and a slice of Gingerbread Layered Cheesecake in Cranberry Sauce and Sorbet.

Dinner was fancy but it was great. She seen why this restaurant was featured on television. When they finished with desert the server cleared their table other than the wine they were still working on.

Olivia noticed the lighting in the room changed. She looked up and noticed a screen. Fitz was extremely nervous about this.

The manager started the video. Olivia heart swelled as it was a slide show of their family and friends wishing her a happy birthday,congratulating her on surviving. It was touching to hear from them. Again it was the effort that Fitz had put into this.

Fitz held his breath as the last videos were about to play.

Olivia froze. Was she dreaming or was this her parents. The tears would not stop falling. Olivia was shaking, but she never took her eyes off the screen. When Fitz was storing their items he ran across a box. It was old VHS tapes of Olivia and her family. He had gotten them all converted for her as a gift, but when he seen the tape her parents made he wanted her to hear it.

Maya spoke, **_"We did it. We finally created our princess. I couldn't be happier if I tried. Olivia Carolyn you are my world. There is nothing in this life that you can't accomplish. Remember mommy said that. You are precious. Wait on your prince charming. It won't be easy, but I promise you he is out there."_**

The screen went blank and then her dad came on.

**"I don't cry but one look at you and I was a goner. You will break some hearts. You are so beautiful. I know I could be bias. No matter what happens know that daddy loves you with everything in him. Don't settle. You are a Pope. We don't settle. Someday you are going to find a man who daddy will give him a hard time, but I will know that he can handle my baby. He will respect you. Love you for who you are and allow you to reach for the stars. That will be the day that your daddy can rest in peace knowing that you will truly be okay. I love you Olivia. Other than marrying my Queen you princess are the best thing that has ever happened to me."**

The tears were flowing. Fitz was overwhelmed. Olivia eyes never left the screen, but she was holding onto Fitz's hand for dear life.

The last video that almost brought them to their knees was of Nana. Olivia had never seen this video. Olivia had assumed that it was one of her parents, but Fitz realized when he opened up the envelope that Olivia never watched it.

Nana said,**_ "You know Nana hates pictures and videos so you know for me to do this something is wrong. As you know I am about to leave this earth soon. I won't pretend that it is fair. I won't tell you that it won't hurt. Unfortunately we are not a big family. What I can tell you is that you are a Pope. We don't give up. You don't give up. You are brilliant,you are kind, you are beautiful and you have so much to offer. Eventually you will realize that jackass you have now is not the one, but it will come to you. When it does remember what I said. He is out there. When you find him he will knock you to your feet. Don't let fear ruin it. For once take a chance. Don't worry about a plan. The plan will come together on its own. The beauty of it all is that you will be the same Livvie that you always have been. Actually you'll be better because you will feel like there is nothing that you can't conquer. The fear and sadness that you have will be gone, because he won't accept it."_**

**"She held up a ring. This ring was my wedding band. I gave it to your dad and he redesigned it for your mom. I'm not sure if you want this other than for sentimental value since it is not expensive or extravagant, but it is yours to do as you wish. Never forget that Nana loves you. We will always be by your side."**

The monitor cut off. The couple was emotional. Fitz had allowed Huck to put the show together. He wanted to hear with her what her family had to say. They sounded like some very special people. He was sad that he didn't get to meet them.

Olivia looked up, _"The Ring"_

Fitz smiled, _"I put it up for you. I promise."_

Olivia smiled, _"Thank you. I haven't had the courage to look at those tapes for years. The one with Nana I assumed was just one of our family videos. I never knew she made that before she died. Thank you. The whole show meant the world to me, but hearing from my family now with all that I have built with you just means everything to me."_

Fitz smiled,_ "Anything for you Livvie. Always. I had Huck to turn all the tapes to DVD so if you wanted to look at more they have been updated for you. They are home."_

Olivia nodded. Unable to express her gratitude properly for what he had done she just held onto his hand. As she sat there soaking in the moment she sees their daughter come around the corner. She is in a coral princess dress. Fitz wanted to learn how to do their hair so she was showed him. Marissa had curly brown hair. She knew Fitz did it because the parts were not straight, but the pony tails were perfect.

Marissa came over and hugged her mommy. Fitz helped her so she repeated after him, _"Happy Birthday Mommy."_

Olivia thanked her. Marissa gave her a box and jumped down and ran back out the room. Olivia had to assume that her dad was around the corner and only brought her over to give her the box.

Olivia opened up the box. It was some type of device. She clicked the switch and the lighting changed in the room. She looked outside and there was a fireworks show. Olivia went to the window to enjoy the show. At the end a banner popped up and it said, **_"Olivia Will You Marry Me?"_**

Olivia turned and all of a sudden dim lights came on that showed all of their family and friends. She turned around and Fitz was on one knee with a ring that reminded her of the one that her grandmother held up in the video.

Fitz was nervous but it was now or never.

Fitz grabbed her hand,_ "When I seen the ring there was no way that I could not find a way to incorporate your mom and grandmother. So dad called in his jeweler. We took the rubies and diamonds and redesigned the ring. The center diamond is new to show our new beginning. We melted the gold and used it for your wedding band."_

Fitz took a breath and continued,_ "That being said you are it for me. We are managing the firms together, we have a home, we have children, we have a life with family and friends who love us, we have our two god-daughters who will be close, we have so much and we have so much more to accomplish. I want to do that as husband and wife. I don't want to play house. Play being married. I want to be claimed by you. I want to be accountable to you as your husband so Olivia Carolyn Pope will you marry me?"_

Olivia ran to him, _"A million times yes. It will always be yes."_

The room began to cheer. Fitz put the ring on her finger. It was stunning. The ring didn't look the same. Fitz had given it a huge upgrade, but the fact that she had on her hand a ring that was designed with the diamonds, rubies, and gold that was at one point on her mom and nana's hand meant everything to her.

Olivia felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster. It now made sense why her gifts through the week were throwbacks of things they had done or he had bought while dating.

Olivia turned around and seen their team, their girls with dad and Marta, Uncle Cyrus and James, Dr. Jackie, Dr. Bailey, and when she seen them she could only open her arms and they came running. Gia & Mia were there with Joseph & Martha.

Olivia looked at Fitz. He shrugged his shoulders. Olivia finally laughed,_ "You knew you were coming when we talked."_

The girls shook their head. She was impressed they kept the secret. The newly engaged couple went around to speak to everyone and allow them a close up of the ring. Olivia introduced Gia to Dr. Bailey. She told Gia that Dr. Bailey was the doctor that helped her beat her cancer, and her friend was going to help her beat her cancer.

Olivia found out that most of them were staying in Maine for the weekend. Fitz and their dad had reserved several suites and cottages.

Olivia got to their dad. She just hugged him and cried. Although he was Fitz's dad in that moment he was just her dad. Fitz gave them some time alone.

Jerry was so happy when Fitz told him he was ready to make Olivia his wife. He knew that was his son's plan, but he initially thought he had no immediate plans to move forward. He found out that Fitz was trying to come up with an intimate moment to propose, but also include everyone. Then he couldn't find a ring that he felt was right for Olivia. Fitz & Jerry believed that Nana had led him to the box that held the tapes and her last tape and the ring. Once he found it everything else began to fall in place.

Jerry held her and whispered in her ear, _"I am happy for you both. Your happiness is just as important as Fitz. You both are on that same high pedestal. The girls actually are higher than the both of you._

They laughed

Jerry continued, _"It was amazing to see the three people who molded the woman before us. I know that your dad is finally at peace. I hate he didn't get to meet my son. Fitz would have earned you. He may not tell you, but he went to visit your dad's grave. He promised your dad that he would protect you. He told him that his dad was looking out for you. We would do everything humanly possible to take care of you. It was no wind that day. It was a clear cold day, but when Fitz got up it was like a light breeze came through and left. Fitz believes it is a sign that your dad accepts him. I wouldn't give you to him if I didn't think he was worthy, but my son is a better man than me Liv. When its my time to go I am at peace that my children will be okay."_

Olivia held him a little bit longer. She kissed him on his cheek and thanked him for everything that he had done for her.

Olivia looked at him, _"Dad, can you walk me down the aisle? Can you give me to your son when we get married?"_

Jerry was shocked. It was a good feeling to know that Olivia thought that much of him. Jerry nodded, _"I will kiddo."_

The engagement party lasted for a little while longer. Jerry's photographer was there and captured everything for them. It was the first professional pictures they would have as a family. Claire had on a dress similar to Marissa. Olivia was impressed that her fiancée had dressed the whole family, and they looked damn good.

Jerry & Marta took the kids so they could get them down for the night. Jerry told them they could stop by and speak to their kids, but otherwise they were hanging with them while they enjoyed being an engaged couple.

They said good-bye to the girls. They spend a little more time with everyone. Fitz had arranged for Joseph and their family to stay the weekend so they could spend time with the girls,and discuss them moving to Vermont.

Olivia couldn't stop looking at her ring. She wanted this so bad. She had thought of how he would propose. She had heard all kinds of proposals, but nothing this detailed and intimate but public at the same time.

She didn't want a long engagement. No doubt they would discuss it this weekend. For now she was ready for the private celebrations to begin.

They looked at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing. They said their good-nights and made their way back to the cottage to celebrate.

**A/N-They are officially engaged. Next up is their weekend in Maine, but it will be a time jump with the weekend told as a flashback. Claire has surgery. Wedding dates and locations will be determined.**


	12. The Morning After

**A/N-So here is the rest of their weekend with a time jump afterwards. Hope you enjoy and can't wait to read your reviews.**

Olivia woke up and was still in shock. She hadn't really slept since they got back to their cottage. Olivia was excited because instead of their love life getting dull with time it only got better. It seemed that as they became closer and reached milestones so did their lovemaking. Olivia was pleasantly sore, but you would never hear her complain.

She looked over at her fiancée. She couldn't believe she was saying that. Olivia couldn't believe that he pulled off the proposal of all proposals. She wanted it so bad; yet when it happened she was still not prepared for the moment.

She was glad that all of their family and friends were there to witness the moment, because she didn't think she could ever describe how perfect and wonderful it was. The slide show was the biggest highlight. Her family was there at one of the most important moments of her life. To hear her parents and grandmother talk meant everything to her. The ring on her finger was everything. She knew he could have spent hundreds of thousands and even millions on her ring. While she knew that he still spent a coin on her ring the sentimental value was priceless.

The icing on the cake was to see everyone there. To have Martha, Joseph, and the girls there was special. All the doctors who treated her so she could get to this moment. How he found a way to include Marissa. Then there was dad. The way that he treated her and the way Fitz shares him is something that she can't put into words. She still had chills from hearing how Fitz went to visit her dad. She was no fool. She could never find better, and she had no plans on trying.

Fitz pulled her on top of him startling her. He kissed her with such passion that her toes curled up.

Fitz opened up his eyes and smiled,_ "You know most women who got engaged and then their fiancé came home and put it down would be out like a light so you are hurting my ego. I am going to have to brush up on my skills."_

Olivia laughed, _"Quite the opposite sir. You came up with the perfect proposal and put it down so good that I can't stop thinking about it to sleep."_

Fitz grew quiet, "_So you really liked it?"_

Olivia was confused. Was he really saying that he was concerned that she would not like all of the effort that he put into last night?"

Olivia sat up, _"Are you serious? Are you really concerned if I am satisfied with what you did for me?"_

Fitz looked away and nodded,_ "I am. I kept wracking my brain on what to do and what you would like. Then I found the videos and came up with a plan, but I was always concerned that I may have crossed a line by taking your personal videos without discussing it with you first. I wasn't snooping. They just fell out and..."_

Olivia stopped him, _"First of all I need you to relax. You put your heart and soul into last night. Not only was it the best birthday ever I am sure a lot of women would agree it is one of the best proposal I have ever heard of, and it happened to me. As far as the videos and seeing my family it meant everything to me Fitz. I felt them there when I got engaged last night. To see and hear them could not have come at a better time. My ring, well I have no words. I know that you spent money to redesign it and make it me. You could have left it for me to look at which would have been special, but not as special as you using the ring to make it mine. Everyday for the rest of my life I get to look at a ring that I know that my mother and grandmother wore. It doesn't get any better than that. To know that you visited my dad gives me a sense of peace I can't explain. So I am more than satisfied. I am on top of the world."_

Fitz looked at her. Her eyes said it all. She was genuinely happy right now. He smiled. It was all he wanted was for her to be happy.

Fitz hugged her,_ "I am so glad that you are going to be my wife. The mother of our children. The godmother to our god-daughters. I can't tell you enough that you mean the world to me."_

Olivia nodded, _"I need you to know that you are my everything too. I know that you are more vocal in expressing your feelings. I am getting better but I never want you to think or feel that my love for is not as strong and deep as yours is for me."_

Fitz caressed her face. God this man was everything to her. She just melted when he treated her like this which was often.

Fitz nodded,_ "Sweet baby without a doubt I know how much you love me. If I had any doubts which I didn't seeing you handle Mellie and her dad clinched it. Also seeing you with the girls knowing that we get to raise them together has changed us both. Being responsible for them and having you as my partner just brought everything home. Sometimes I forget we didn't go through a pregnancy to get them. I'm almost complete. Once you are my wife I'm complete. The icing on the cake is to have Gia & Mia around."_

Olivia was crying and it scared Fitz. He just held her, and allowed her to have a moment. He pulled her down so they were now laying down again. She was on top of him.

Olivia began, _"I worried how it would be for us to bond with them when they weren't biologically ours. I knew that we loved Claire & Marissa, but I worried about us bonding. From the moment we got them home it has just felt so right. I know they are going to be ours soon, but I feel like I had them. I can't explain it. I was still a little worried about asking you to take them on. I felt bad about not being able to give you a definitive answer on us having our own, but the girls eased that worry. You are an excellent dad, but you learned from one of th best. I'm glad I got them so now they will have a daddy that will show them that they are cherished, and loved, and worth being respected. My family would be happy for me. My dad would have loved you. I am at peace marrying you knowing they would be proud that I accepted fate that day and it led to my destiny."_

Fitz held her. No words were needed. They said it all. Fitz didn't want a long engagement. He wasn't sure how Olivia would feel, but he would discuss it with her when they went on their picnic later on.

Fitz whispered,_ "Get some rest Livvie. We have time. I have plans for us to go on a picnic with everyone later so you can spend some quality times with all your girls so rest baby. I got you."_

Fitz put his arms around her and she sunk into them and fell asleep almost instantly. Fitz held her because he knew that is what she needed. She needed to feel secure and until he died he would always made sure she felt that way.

She was able to sleep for three straight hours without waking up. When she woke up she noticed that she was still in Fitz's arms. Now she knew why she slept so well. He always knew what she needed.

She lifted her head and smiled at him. No words were needed. They went and took a shower and got ready to enjoy their day with their family. They both missed Claire & Marissa. They were ready to see their kids.

They walked down to their dad's cottage. He opened up the door with Claire in his arms. She was a little fussy, but as soon as she was in Olivia's arm she immediately began to coo at her. It was so cute. Fitz kissed her cheek and she giggled. Olivia handed her over to Fitz and she continued to coo. She missed her parents. Marissa came running in the room calling for them. "_Mommy, Daddy"_ Olivia opened up her arms and Marissa ran into them. She hugged her daughter. Olivia kept her emotions in check. She knew it had only been a day, but she missed them.

Olivia kissed her cheek,_ "Did you miss mommy because I missed you?"_

Marissa nodded, "_Missed you. Luv u mommy. Where daddy miss daddy?"_

Olivia smiled,_ "He has Claire. Let's go see them. She put her down and walked into the kitchen where Fitz was fixing Claire a bottle."_

Marissa walked up to him. They had shown her that when they had Claire not to run up on them so that they wouldn't hurt her sister. After a few reminders she got it with a few slip-ups which was fine. She was a toddler.

Marissa looked up at her daddy and waved, _"Hey daddy. Miss you"_

Fitz leaned down and kissed Marissa cheek, _"Hi Marissa. Daddy missed you too. I love you."_

Fitz opened his arm. Marissa went to him and kissed his cheek and Claire's forehead._ "Love you too daddy."_

Once Claire's bottle was ready Fitz grabbed Marissa's hand. They would let her help them feed Claire so she could be their big girl helper. Also they wanted to make sure the girls both felt equally loved. With Claire being a baby and with her heart condition they had to spend a little more time with her so they would try to think of ways to include Marissa.

Now that they were feeding Claire Fitz & Olivia turned their attention to their dad and Marta.

Olivia said, "_Sorry dad. Hi how are you and Marta doing? How was your night with the girls?"_

Jerry laughed,_ "We are good honey. We know that we are the step-children in comparison to these beauties, but we would have it no other way. The girls were fine. Marissa slept with Marta. Claire has been a little fussy. Once her medicines kicked in she was fine and she is even better now that you guys are here."_

Once Claire was fed she was happy as could be. They got the girls ready to go out. Jerry had a surprise for them.

Jerry took them down to the marina. Fitz picked up Marissa and put her on his back. Fitz knew his dad had a boat, but he didn't see it. He then walked in front of a boat with the name "Olitz". The couple was confused, "_So this is a gift for you and your family. I know that you love the water Liv, and I am sure that the girls will too after time with two of you"_

It was a 66ft boat. Olivia loved the L-shaped sofa. She also noticed that there was a dining area that they could sit and eat with the girls. There was a master suite. There was also three additional guest suites. One could be used for the crew area.

Olivia thought this was impressive. It got better when she found a laundry center, a wine cooler, an ice maker, and vacuum system. This was a house on the water. She didn't want to ask how much this cost.

Olivia looked at Fitz. He knew that she was struggling to accept such an extravagant gift although she could imagine them doing things as a family on the boat.

Jerry came on, _"Liv, we are wealthy. My father, grandfather, and I worked hard to build the wealth we have. You and Fitz continue to build on that. You are my children. These are my grandchildren. Your god children feel like my grandbabies too when I met them. This boat will create a wealth of family memories. You can create your own journey. You may want to go out for the day, or a weekend, or a week, or a month but it is yours to create those moments like I created mine with my family on our boat. As much as we give and we should because we have more than enough to share we should and will enjoy what we work hard everyday for. I'm not buying your love. You give that freely. I am giving you something that will bring you and your family a lot of happiness and good times."_

Olivia nodded, _"Thanks dad. We look forward to many good times. Thank you for the gift. We appreciate it. I'm sorry if I came across as unappreciative. I just don't want you to ever think that I am with Fitz because of the wealth of your family. That isn't me."_

Jerry smiled, "_Olivia, if for one second any of us ever thought that do you think we would have been so supportive of you. You know how much I love my son so you have to know I wouldn't have put my neck on the line for you. If you were in it for the money you wouldn't ever have hesitation when things are done for you. My son loves you because he knows you love him. I feel the same way."_

Olivia nodded and accepted the answer. As long as they were clear that money was not her motivation she was fine.

They had talked about going out on the water, but Olivia was not comfortable taking Claire out. They decided to stay on the boat and enjoy lunch. When they went up Marta, Martha, Joseph, and the girls were waiting on them.

Fitz had purchased a couple of picnic baskets from the restaurant. One basket had lobster cocktail, pasta salad, poached salon salad, cheese and biscuit, and seasonal berries and homemade cookies. The other basket had mixed field greens with aged balsamic dressing, grilled chicken wrap with mango salsa and curry mayonnaise, and homemade cookies. They had sparkling water, juice, and tea.

It was nice to eat lunch on the boat. Afterwards they toured the boat. Fitz promised Gia & Mia that they could take some trips with them.

Gia & Mia were in love with Claire and Marissa. Mia connected with Marissa. She was fascinated with being the older of the two and that Marissa would follow her lead. Gia loved both girls but it was something about seeing Claire and knowing she was sick that impacted Gia. You could feel that she was protective of Claire. If she even whimpered Gia wanted to make sure that she was okay. She would constantly ask Olivia if she was in pain. They all assured her that Claire was comfortable.

The couple spoke with Joseph & Martha. It was decided that they would move in three months. It allowed them time to pack, find a place which they determined Harrison would help them, and get Gia set up for her care to transferred to Vermont. They discussed their salary and benefits that both felt were more than fair.

Later on that night in bed Fitz finally asked the question that had been on his mind all day. He was excited but nervous to hear Olivia answer.

Fitz asked, _"I am not sure if you have thought about it, but do you have an idea when you want to get married?"_

Olivia turned to Fitz, _"As a matter of fact I have thought about it and I have an idea of when and where I want to get married."_

Fitz looked surprise, _"Ok spill it."_

Olivia smiled, _"Well I was thinking of us getting married in August. As far as where, specifically I haven't figured that out. I do however want to combine our wedding/honeymoon together. I would like to get married on a cruise. I don't want some over the top affair. It's not me, but I know that the Grant name probably requires it so..._"

Fitz stopped her, _"The Grant name requires that I take care of my family. That on the biggest day of my fiancée's life that she is happy. I think getting married in August is perfect. It allows time for us and ClaireBelle to recover from her surgery. When we get home we will start looking at options so we can go ahead and get something booked. August is a prime cruise time so we need to decide something soon so I can make it happen_."

Olivia smiled, _"Are you sure?"_

Fitz nodded, _"Am I sure that I want you to be happy? Absolutely I am sure. Our wedding day is about us. It is about you. You and my family are most important. I will never put anything above that."_

Olivia nodded, _"I know you won't. Honestly as long as I'm your wife at the end of the day everything else doesn't matter."_

Fitz smiled, _"Ditto"_

After the weekend the couple was back on the grind. Claire's surgery was coming up in a couple of months. Olivia planned on focusing all her attention on Claire and Marissa.

Harrison had spent a lot of time with Olivia to get a feel of the things that she wanted for their D.C. home. Olivia really wanted a modern home. After some time Harrison found the perfect home for them. He had no doubt Olivia would be impressed.

Olivia went down to look at the home and catch up on things in the office. She had the children. When they pulled up Olivia was more than impressed. She wanted this house before she even went in.

They toured the six bedroom and six bath 8,000 square foot home. It was modern and up to date but still a home for them. She loved their home in Stowe but this home was contemporary. From the fireplace to the pool to the open windows. It was everything and more. She wanted the home. Although Fitz left it up to her she still wanted his involvement.

When she got back to the office she emailed him the link to see pictures of the house and she called him.

Fitz picked up the phone,_ "Hi baby"_

Olivia smiled, "_Hi, did you get the link?"_

Fitz said, _"I did and I am looking at it now. It sounds like you love the place."_

Olivia said, _"I do but I still want your thoughts since it will be your home too."_

Fitz said, "I love it honestly. It's different from our home here. It is you honestly, but I still love it for all of us. I know you want it so get Harrison to secure it for you."

Olivia smiled, _"Okay babe I will. Well I need to finish up a few things here so I can feed the girls. We will see you soon."_

Fitz sighed, "_Okay. I miss you guys. Love you."_

Olivia laughed, "_We love you too."_

Olivia spent a couple of days in D.C. going over current cases and possible clients they were dealing with. After it was all said and done of the 20 employees at the firm seven remained with them. Tom & Lauren ran the office efficiently. Olivia oversaw everything from afar. They had a conference call once a week. She flew down once a month, but with Claire's surgery she wasn't going to fly down. Abby was going to team up with them, and only bring Olivia in if needed.

They all knew that this was their time to shine and impress Fitz & Olivia. They needed to be able to focus on their children.

Before Olivia left she sat Tom & Lauren down. Olivia praised them for the work that they done. She assured them that she had no fear that they would not be able to handle things with Abby. She also told them that if they needed her to please call. Calling her was not a sign that they couldn't handle it. It just meant they needed her support.

When she left Lauren looked at Tom. She let him know that he was right. Working for Olivia and moving to D.C. had been a game changer for her life personally and professionally. Without Olivia forcing her to take a chance she would still be in Vermont. She was happy.

**A/N-Part two of this is going to be posted immediately.**


	13. Surgery and Recovery

Back in Vermont they continued to work and try to decide where they wanted to get married at. Fitz insisted that of course cost wasn't a factor. Since she wasn't going for a big wedding he insisted that he would pay for everyone to come. He suggested at least a week, but to look for something 10 to 14 days.

Three weeks before Claire's surgery she got a cold that turned into pneumonia. She was in the hospital for a week. While both of them were stressed and worried Olivia began to freak out because Claire was having some trouble breathing. The first night that Claire was in the hospital Olivia did not sleep or eat. Dr. Yeager assured Olivia that Claire looked worse than she actually was. Her lungs were beginning to clear up so she wouldn't look so ashen soon.

Dr. Yeager told her that she needed to rest and eat. Dr. Yeager tried to remain neutral with all of his patients, but in life it doesn't always work out that way. He was aware of Claire's history. The reality is that without Fitz & Olivia Claire may not be as well as she is now. Unfortunately money allowed Claire to get the best care, and when she was a ward of the state she was being properly cared for but it was different. The state treats patients with cost-effective treatments, but they are not going to think outside the norm or go with anything cutting edge. The medicines that Claire were on since being with the couple were new meds that kept her healthy up until now.

Fitz was running himself thin. He told Olivia to concentrate on Claire. He handled the closing of their home in D.C. He met with Tom & Lauren. He helped Abby when needed. He was also kept Marissa with him the entire time that Claire was in the hospital. He made sure that Olivia was fed. If he couldn't take her something then someone fed her for him.

They had delayed Claire's surgery for two weeks to allow her time to finish recovering before putting her body through surgery. She spent nine days in the hospital. Abby had come to bring her something to eat the night before Claire was released. Olivia had felt bad the last couple of days. Fitz was doing everything while she was doing nothing.

The next morning Fitz was there to bring them home. He went to see Claire everyday but he had not spent quality time with her so he missed her and Olivia so much. Marissa ran to Olivia because Olivia had focused so much on Claire. Olivia & Marissa held each other. It was clear they missed each other. It was so bad to the point that Olivia sat in the back beside her because that was the only way to get her in her car seat.

She clung to her when they got home. They enjoyed lunch together. It was nice to be back together. Fitz took care of Claire.

When both girls laid down for their nap the couple went to their room. Olivia turned to Fitz. He knew she was going to try to apologize.

Fitz shook his head,_ "Livvie there is nothing to be sorry about. Claire was sick. One of us needed to be with her so we could function. You are her mom and main caregiver. I am going to be your husband soon. I have been your partner from the first time we met. So what I had to pick up the slack. All that matters is that Claire is better. She is getting surgery soon so in the future when she catches a cold it won't be this hard on her or us. We all missed each other. We are back together. So no you don't get to apologize for taking care of our daughter. Neither of us have slept well so let's sleep while the girls are sleeping. We could use it."_

Olivia smiled and nodded at her fiancée. She knew by his tone that there was no discussion to be had, and she accepted it. He was a man taking care of his family. End of story so they got into bed where they all enjoyed a nice nap.

A couple of hours later Marissa was standing in front of her. She pulled her on the bed. She laid on Olivia's chest and went right back to sleep. Fitz went to check on Claire. He decided to bring her in their room so he put her in her basinet, and laid back down. They all slept for a couple more hours.

Life return back to normal for the family. Claire got better and Dr. Yeager was satisfied that she should make it through surgery without any problems.

The couple also decided two things. They were closing both offices in August. All employees would be paid. They had decided on a 21-day cruise on Norwegian Cruise Line. They would be exploring the Eastern & Southern Caribbean. They would be getting married in St. Thomas, US Virgin Islands.

Money was rolling in. They were working on two mergers now. One in each office on top of other cases. Olivia knew that most of them like herself had not had a really nice vacation. Everyone would get the trip of a life time, they would be relaxed to go back and work hard, and everyone would be able to witness their vows.

Olivia was thrilled that they now had plans in motion. She now turned her attention back on her family.

Fitz was going to take the first two weeks to a month off. Stephen was standing in for him at the office. They were all going to be with them on tomorrow which was the day of Claire's surgery.

They took Claire in for pre-op. Once again it was explained that Claire had Ventricular Septal Defect. Claire would be having open-heart surgery. Claire would be placed on a heart-lung bypass machine so that they can open up the heart to do surgery.

That evening neither of them would put Claire down for very long. They knew this was what their baby needed, but it didn't make it any easier.

The morning of the surgery was hard on all of them. When they got to the hospital Marissa was agitated. They explained that Claire was going to get better. All Marissa understood was that she was being separated from her again. Luckily PaPa came in with some toys that kept her occupied.

The couple stayed with Claire until it was time to take her back. They held it together and played with her until it was time. She held their fingers. She smiled. As soon as they took her back the couple cried. They said a prayer and pulled themselves together and went out and spent time with their family and Marissa.

The surgery ended up lasting close to seven hours due to some complications, but she pulled through just fine and was headed to ICU.

Dr. Yeager talked with them and let them know that he expected Claire to make a full recovery. She would be in ICU for the next three to four days and after that she would probably been in the hospital for another week.

He told them to prepare for the tubes and machines. It looked worse than it was. He told them he would explain everything to them.

Although he warned them it was still hard to see Claire that way. Olivia began to cry. Fitz wanted to but he needed to be strong. Claire had a tube in her airway & a respirator to help her breath. She had a tube in her vein for them to give her medicine, a tube in her artery, a chest tube to drain blood and air, a tube through her nose that went into her stomach to empty it as well as allow her to get medicine and feedings, a tube in her bladder, and tubes to monitor her vitals.

It was hard for all of them to see her like that. No matter how mean and cantankerous Jerry & Cyrus tried to be when it came to family it was different. It hurt him to see his grand baby like that. He bought her a new teddy bear. As she became more alert she fell in love with the small bear. They did bring Marissa to see Claire when she woke up. The medicine made her sleep a lot, but Marissa would sit on her parent's lap and hold her sister's hand.

By day four most of the tubes were gone. Claire was healing nicely. She still wasn't eating a whole lot, but they told them not to be concerned.

After getting out the ICU and another week in the hospital they were able to take Claire home. Olivia became a full-time mom.

Three weeks later Carolyn called asking to stop by the house which Olivia told her was fine. She was nervous so she called Fitz. He told her he would come home.

Shortly after he got them Carolyn arrived. They all greeted her. She congratulated them on their upcoming nuptials, and handed them a package stating it was an early wedding present.

Fitz opened it and tears came to his eyes. He passed it to Olivia who immediately began to sob. Fitz picked her up and spun her around.

Carolyn smiled. These are the days she lived for. She stood up_, "Congrats Claire & Marissa are officially your children."_

Marissa came over. Fitz picked her up and they hugged her. With tears falling down his face he says, _"Munchkin you are officially mommy and daddy's baby. No one can take you from us ever."_

Marissa laughed, _"Stay here forever"_

Olivia smiled,_ "Forever and ever"_

Claire was in her play area. Olivia spread her blanket. She had been scooting around a lot. They had been working to getting her to crawl.

They got on the floor forgetting Carolyn was there. Fitz put Claire down. She got into her stance. She would flop down and Fitz would help her back up.

Olivia smiled and said,_ "ClaireBelle come to mommy. We have you forever and ever. Come to mommy and Issa."_

She flopped down, but when she heard Marissa say **_"Yeah Claire" _**somehow it motivated her to get up, and she began to crawl. Each time she flopped down they would cheer her on and she would get back up. It was so adorable. The couple learned with two young children you always kept a phone or camera nearby. Fitz was capturing it all and so was Carolyn.

Olivia apologized to Carolyn. She told her it was fine and she would let herself out. They called everyone who came over that evening to celebrate.

Fitz immediately began the legal process to change their last names to Grant. A month later it was official they were now all Grants except for one, and she would be in three months.

Fitz came home from work and found that the house was quiet. He put his stuff down and went to look for his family. As he walked towards the kitchen he could smell dinner. Whatever it was it smelled delicious.

He went by the dining room and what he saw blew his mind. His fiancée was sitting on the table with her legs crossed.

Abby had the kids for the night. They had been going non-stop between work and taking care of the kids that it left them no time to be intimate with each other. She missed him so much.

After she dropped the kids off she went shopping and found a Herve Leger Crisscross Metallic Bandage Dress. It hugged her in all the right places. She though Fitz might like this look. It wasn't something that she would normally wear.

Fitz smiled, _"Hi baby, you look really sexy! What are we celebrating?"_

Olivia leaned up and kissed him, _"We are celebrating each other. I missed us and I just wanted to spend some time with you if that is okay."_

Fitz smiled. He continued to kiss her. He had missed her too, but they were adults with responsibilities so their personal needs had taken a back seat.

_"I have missed just holding and kissing you Livvie. I look forward to tonight. Can I take a quick shower?"_

Olivia nodded_, "Yeah, but don't put too many clothes on. We won't need them. There is nothing under this dress."_

Olivia winked and she slid off the table.

Fitz got hard looking at her sliding off the table. Thinking about the night ahead and getting her out of that dress was going to bring him great joy.

Fitz pulled her back and kissed her to give her a preview of the night ahead. He let her go and Olivia had to get herself together.

Fitz took a quick shower and put on the silk pajamas that Olivia had bought for him. He had to admit they felt and looked good.

Olivia smiled when he came out. That was her man.

She had made Fitz's favorite for dinner. They had Filet Mignon with Mushroom Wine-Sauce, Garlic Mashed Potatoes, and a salad with Ranch Dressing. They enjoyed a bottle of 2002 Andrew Hardy Shiraz. For dessert she made a bittersweet chocolate souffle.

They enjoyed the candlelight dinner. They fed each other and it was all about them.

Olivia was now sitting in his lap.

Olivia looked at him, _"I love you so much. Although we see each other everyday it feels crazy, but I miss you. We really haven't had anytime to be intimate or focus on each other."_

Fitz nodded while he was rubbing her shoulders. _"No I get it Livvie. For the first time in our relationship we were last. With two kids and two offices it has been hectic. Don't forget our wedding. However things will slow down. The kids are officially ours. Claire's surgery was a success so now we are over the hump with her. Marissa is eating with no problems. We have two terrific teams that are helping us build our business to new heights. Joseph, Martha & the kids will be here next month. Harrison found them a nice home. So it will slow down some which is good especially for you."_

Olivia leaned back and he held her, _"You are right. I just don't want us to ever get stale. I want you satisfied."_

Fitz stopped. He turned her around. He made sure that he remained calm when he said what he said, _"Olivia, I'm not Jake. I'm not selfish. I know that in real life sometimes I'm going to come last. It doesn't mean that anything has changed. It just means that at the moment there are things that are more important, and in the end like tonight we will always find a way for each other."_

Olivia turned her head away from him,_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply..."_

Fitz turned her head and kissed her. When he pulled back, _"I know baby, but what he did was on him. We are different. We love each other. We respect each other. We know each other. We appreciate each other. What you did tonight is an example of you appreciating me and our relationship? Spending time with you is everything. The fact that you fixed my favorites for dinner is why I love you. I'll never take you for granted. You are about to be my wife and you are the mother of our children. I'm good baby. I'm more than good. Are you good? Do you need anything from me?"_

Olivia smiled and nodded, _"I am good, but I would be better if you made love to me."_

Fitz smiled, He picked her up and took her to their bedroom. He turned on the Bose system. He had already selected a song for tonight. When the song started he turned around and smiled.

Olivia smiled. She knew what kind of night it was going to be.

Close your eyes, make a wish And blow out the candlelight For tonight is just your night We're gonna celebrate all through the night

Fitz undressed Olivia. He smiled because she really didn't have anything under her dress. He took the pin out of her hair and it fell like a halo around her face.

**Pour the wine, light the fire Girl, your wish is my command I submit to your demands I will do anything, girl, you need only ask**

**I'll make love to you like you want me to And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night I'll make love to you when you want me to And I will not let go 'til you tell me to**

Slow and steady was the pace. Fitz paid attention to every inch of her body. He took his time. It was like he was reminding himself all the things he loved about her.

**Girl relax, let's go slow I ain't got nowhere to go I'm just gonna concentrate on you Girl, are you ready? It's gonna be a long night**

He would kiss and nibble and lick spots that drove her wild. Whenever she made a noise that he liked he would keep it up. Fitz was always an excellent lover. Not once had he let her down. Since they didn't fight a lot there wasn't a lot of make-up sex, but this felt like it. In a way it was. Making up for lost time. Olivia couldn't think. Fitz was doing things that she could never repeat.

**Throw your clothes on the floor I'm gonna take my clothes off too I made plans to be with you Girl, whatever you ask me, you know I will do**

**I'll make love to you like you want me to And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night I'll make love to you when you want me to And I will not let go 'til you tell me to**

After three mind-blowing orgasms Fitz crawled up her body and kissed her with everything he had. Olivia could taste herself and for some reason every time that aroused slowly entered her causing Olivia to gasp.

**Baby, tonight is your night And I will do you right Just make a wish on your night Anything that you ask I will give you the love of your life**

**I'll make love to you like you want me to (I'll make love) And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night (Hold you tight) I'll make love to you when you want me to (I'll make love) And I will not let go 'til you tell me to**

**I'll make love to you like you want me to (I'll make love) And I'll hold you tight, baby, all through the night (Hold you tight) I'll make love to you when you want me to (I'll make love) And I will not let go 'til you tell me to**

Fitz made love to Olivia like it was their first and last time. He treated her like she was glass. It was something she thought she could never describe in words, but it felt so good. When they finally came Olivia had no words.

Fitz finally gathered himself and whispered in her ear, _"I hope I showed you why you are everything to me Livvie. Thank you for tonight. I love you more than I can ever express."_

Olivia voice cracked with emotions, but she finally got it out, "_I love you more"_

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed. Wedding is coming up. By the way the song was by Boys II Men. I'll Make Love to You.**


	14. They Become One

**A/N-Guys I am going to break this up. The next two chapters will center around their wedding and honeymoon. Since they are on a cruise it is also their vacation/honeymoon. I don't want to cram everything together so I am going to split it up.**

Life in the Grant household was busy. Claire continued to make strides since her surgery. They had not anticipated how much energy she would gain after the surgery. She didn't crawl very long. It was like she was making up for lost time being stuck in a body that wouldn't do what she wanted. Claire was now nine months old, walking, talking, and stealing hearts.

Marissa was now 21 months. Since her parents were always reading briefs, cases, etc... It seemed that Marissa had picked up their habit. She loved to read. Olivia decided to get her a combination of books to read, and e-books. She was a great big sister. When she sat down to read she would get Claire to sit down and read her books.

Martha, Joseph, Gia, and Mia had arrived and settled in nicely. Joseph & Huck got along great. Huck seemed more relaxed since Joseph arrived. He loved Gia & Mia as much as Marissa & Claire. They knew he would protect those girls with everything he had. Claire & Marissa loved Martha.

For the last month Martha had been keeping them all day so that Olivia could catch up from being out with Claire. Also they were working to either close cases before the cruise or make sure that the client didn't need anything until they returned.

They bought Martha a car when she arrived in Vermont so she didn't have to share with Joseph. She made sure to bring the kids by several times a week to see her parents. She came with Olivia when they went to D.C. Tom, Lauren, and Abby had done an outstanding job while she was taking care of Claire. Fitz & Olivia rewarded the entire office with a bonus, but the three of them received a significantly larger bonus for holding down the office. Lauren also helped get their house set up in D.C. She opened up the house when the interior designer they hired came in and furnished and designed the house for the family.

Fitz had been to the house before her, and he told her that she did an outstanding job. He loved the home. It felt like them. She was even happier when she came now that it was furnished. They made sure that the house was child-proofed. While it was modern she wanted it to feel like a family home not a show case home. The designer nailed it. They left gates to put up if needed. Olivia had a room done for Martha who was surprised, but thankful.

Their upcoming nuptials were all that everyone could talk about. When the couple announced the cruise, and their intention for everyone to attend many were shocked but excited. They were even more excited when they learned they would be paid and where they were going.

Olivia was right. Many of them had not even had the pleasure to have such an exotic trip so this was a dream for many of their staff. Harrison was also coming. Dr. Jackie & her family were able to secure time off to come as well as Dr. Bailey.

Olivia had been in contact with the cruise line. She selected a packaged that included a wedding coordinator so she could keep up with everything. Shelly had been wonderful from the first moment they talked.

Fitz & Olivia had applied for their marriage license. Their dad was paying for everything. He would not allow them to pay for a thing. The couple tried to negotiate at first, but it was clear that he wanted to do this. He only had one son. Olivia's dad wasn't alive to pay for the most important day of his princess's life. So they dropped it. He made Olivia promise to get everything that she wanted no matter the cost. She agreed.

In two days they would all be headed to Miami to board for the cruise. Dad had chartered several private jets to get everyone there. Shelly had confirmed their rooms just this morning. Everyone was staying in a suite, but them. Their dad had reserved the Haven for them.

Everyone including Shelly waited for Olivia to have a bridezilla moment, but it never came. Life remained normal for her. She worked, took care of her family, volunteered when she had the time, took Gia to the doctor and treatments when needed, and prepared for the biggest day of her life.

Abby was Olivia's Maid of Honor. Lauren was her bridesmaid. Stephen was Fitz's best man. Tom was his groomsman. Gia & Mia were going to be junior bridesmaids. Claire was going to be the flower girl. They had no boys so Marissa was going to be the ring bearer.

The day before they left for Miami Olivia went to pick up all the gowns. Fitz went and picked up all of the tuxedos.

The night before they were set to leave for Miami Fitz & Olivia were sitting on their porch enjoying a glass of wine.

Fitz asked, _"Did you get everything done?_

Olivia nodded, _"I did. Everything has been checked off and we are ready to go?"_

Fitz smiled, "_Are you excited or nervous or scared?"_

Olivia turned to him, _"Honestly I am happy. Normally you can't have your cake and eat it too, but in this case we are. This is the first real vacation with the girls, then we get married, then we have our honeymoon, and finish it up with more vacation time with out family and friends. It can't get any better than that."_

Fitz nodded,_ "You are right. It seems like from the moment that we set a date and location time began to fly. I just hope the last ten days go as fast, because I am ready for all us to be Grants."_

Olivia moved closer to Fitz and he held her close, _"I know baby and when we get back as Grants Gia will be getting ready for surgery soon. I am so ready for this to all be over for her so she can be a normal child, but I am proud of her for fighting and not giving up. I am grateful that Dr. Bailey agreed to look after her on the cruise. Thank you for helping me get her that gift by the way. Finally, we have the girls turning one and two weeks apart. God, I love those girls."_

Fitz kissed her forehead and smiled, _"You never have to thank me for supporting you. You know that. When it comes to all four of those girls they complete me in ways I could never have imagined. Single fathers don't get enough credit. Especially single black fathers. Gia & Mia are great. I'm glad that you are in their lives. Single parents can raise excellent children, but I just believe that there are things that mothers bring to the table and things that fathers bring to the table. Being their godmother has helped them in ways that Joseph can't do as well as you as a woman. Then our two. Other than being with you, making a decision to work with you, marrying you, taking those girls in has been one of the best decisions of my life. You know I always knew my parents loved me. They did so much with me. My dad made time for me. Now doing the same with the girls brings everything full circle. I won't be playing soccer or baseball, but I don't care. I love my tea parties with the girls. Marissa reading to me. Watching them both learn how to swim like their mommy. Thank you for giving me our girls."_

Olivia felt the tears in her eyes. She knew he loved the girls. It was clear. She remembered the first time she woke up from a nap and found him with a tiara on his head, a scarf around his neck, and lip gloss on his lips her heart melted. He allowed the girls to grow and come into their own. If they got into any sports he would be happy, but she knew it would be their choice.

Olivia caressed his face, _"You are the best dad in the world. You know I was thinking for my birthday next year that we try for a baby. If it doesn't work then we can adopt again."_

Fitz leaned into her hand, _"If you are comfortable with trying then we can. As long as you don't put any pressure on yourself, because having a biological child doesn't make or break us. I have children with you. I want more with you, but whether it is you being pregnant or us adopting another it doesn't matter. Okay..."_

Olivia smiled, "_Okay. Let's head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day between flying to Miami and boarding the ship."_

The next day was busy for everyone. Olivia was worried about getting everyone to the air strip on time, but Jerry had taken care of everything. Cars were sent out to pick everyone up.

Fitz & Olivia were up early going over their checklists one more time to make sure that they remembered everything. They got their wedding folder and made sure they had all the necessary documents.

They went and made sure that they had everything for the girls. They brought out all the bags that had her wedding gown, the dresses for everyone, and the tuxedos for the men. Jerry had sent two cars for them. One to pack up everything for the trip and the other for them.

After getting everything and everyone loaded they made the five-hour flight to Miami. There was another fleet of cars waiting for them to take them to the cruise ship.

Once they were on the ship they were shown to their rooms. Fitz & Olivia were taken to the Haven. They would be staying in a three bedroom garden villa. It included a living room, dining room, private garden with a hot tub, butler, and concierge service.

It was perfect since they had the girls and it was plenty of room for them. During the week that they would be alone for their honeymoon they could be wild and free.

They would be at sea for the next two days, and then they would arrive in Oranjestad, Aruba. That night they explored the ship. They found a Kid's Cafe which was a hit with the girls. There were so many restaurants and dining for them to choose from which excited Olivia because she loved food. They found a kid's club for the children, tennis courts, a bowling alley, there was a pool for the kids, a theater, a casino, spa, and so much more. Everyone was excited. Their dad had paid for an all-inclusive package which is what they wanted so everyone could eat, drink, and do whatever they wanted. Fitz insisted that his dad let them pay for anything extra that was not covered in the package. He finally agreed. The only thing that their guests would pay for is any shopping they did and pictures they wanted.

The next day the couple met with Shelly. They were getting married in Bolongo Bay in eight days. She just wanted to make sure that everything was coming together.

They pulled out their list and Shelly pulled out hers. Shelly confirmed their spa appointments on the day of the wedding.

Shelly showed them the floral for the wedding and reception which they both approved of. Neither was picky they just wanted it to look elegant. Olivia went with a tropical bouquet instead of Ivory roses.

For the ceremony they agreed to go with the traditional wedding song. Once they got back on board for their reception they hired a DJ. They also went over the layout that the sound and lighting technician had come up with. Olivia had decided that she wanted lavender & white as her wedding colors. It was exciting to see their plans come to life as they watched the video that Shelly played. It allowed them to feel what the night would be like.

Shelly confirmed the wait staff, bartenders, and her assistant who would help her on the day of their wedding.

Olivia spared no expense when it came to photography. She wanted to look back on her day for years to come. She wanted them to be able to show their kids the day their parents became one. She wanted an album, photos, and a DVD. She had spent more than ten thousand on photography alone. Fitz agreed with her. He wanted it all. Pictures never got old. They held memories.

Shelly went over the reception details. The couple was happy. Shelly had everything under control. Everything was in place for their day so they went to enjoy time with their family and friends. The first leg of this trip was about them and the girls. So while they were at sea they would spend time with everyone, but when they were at destinations it was about Claire and Marissa.

When they arrived in Aruba they took the girls on a See & Sea tour. They were taken around the island. While they didn't specifically understand what they were looking at they still enjoyed looking at things with their parents. They also went on the National Wonders of Aruba tour. This was really for Marissa. She loved being outdoors. When they went into the garden with the butterflies it was such a magical moment watching her. Her bright brown eyes shining as she tried to catch a butterfly. As the couple recorded it they knew it was just the beginning for them.

That night when they put the girls in bed they went out on their private sundeck, and enjoyed some alone time.

Fitz said, _"Thank you for deciding to do this. I didn't know much about cruise weddings, but I'm excited. It is going to be a great day. It is even better by starting off spending time as a family. I think that next year when the girls turn two and three that we should take a Disney Cruise. Maybe bring Gia & Mia. Every child wants to meet a Disney character."_

Olivia laughed, _"I agree. I was so excited when my dad took me to Disney World and I met Cinderella. I so wanted to be like her when I grew up. My story is so much better than hers. Fitz, I never imagined life could be so wonderful and exciting. Our wedding day feels like it is a big party to celebrate and confirm that we are one. It is why I never stressed too much about it."_

Fitz nodded, _"I agree Livvie. We are just completing the formalities. You officially becoming a Grant. Nothing can ruin our day."_

The couple had decided to wait until the night of their wedding to be intimate again. It gave them something to look forward to. They also wanted to concentrate on their kids, their family, and friends.

Their next stop was Willemstad, Curacao. First they took the girls on Willemstad Trolley Train. Claire loved everything about the train. It was so cute to see her laugh and say_ "Ma Ma train choo choo."_ Fitz laughed it was so cute. Next they took them Curacao Sea Aquarium. They all enjoyed the aquarium. Every time they saw something they wanted to see up close they would call Fitz. Claire would say, _"Da Da Up Da Da Up". _Marissa would say,_ "Daddy can I see pez?" _Olivia captured every moment.

They spent the next day at sea. Shelly wanted everyone to try on their dresses and tuxedos to make sure that everything still fit. She had a seamstress on hand if necessary. She didn't want to wait until the last-minute so everyone tried on their gowns and tuxedos. Everything still fit perfectly. Shelly was relieved to see that, but the day of the wedding anything could happen so she was going to keep her on stand-by just in case.

The next day they arrived in Castries, St. Lucia. They decided to spend the day with the girls on the beach. They were taken to Reduit Beach which is one of the most popular beaches in St. Lucia. The girls helped their mom cover their daddy in sand. Claire kissed her daddy's cheek and said, _"Luv u Da Da"._

The day before their wedding they were in Basseterre, St Kitts. Fitz could tell that Olivia was getting nervous so he decided they would remain on the ship. They took the girls to the Kid's Club so they could interact with kids their age.

Fitz wanted Olivia to get her mind off tomorrow so he arranged for them to attend the Presumed Murdered Luncheon. Second City teamed up with crime novelist Scott Turow. They enjoyed a nice lunch while trying to solve a crime. It had worked. Olivia became absorbed in the case that she didn't think of anything else. When it was over she smiled. She realized what Fitz had done. He just smiled at her. This is why she was marrying this man tomorrow.

The rest of the day was fun and relaxing. Shelly set up a rehearsal dinner. At the end of the night Fitz gathered the bag he packed. He would stay with his dad. Abby was going to spend the night with Olivia & the girls.

Everyone was up early to get prepared for the wedding. When they arrived in St. Thomas, US Virgin Islands the couple left the ship and went to the court-house to obtain their marriage license. They returned back to the ship to get ready. Olivia, Lauren, Abby, Marta, and Martha got a manicure, pedicure, hair, and make up done. Olivia decided on an up do for her wedding. Olivia loved the bun with side swept bangs. Her make-up was natural.

Everyone could not believe how relaxed and happy Olivia was. Not once had she panicked. She was playing with the girls as if this was a normal day.

Abby decided to ask, _"Liv, do you need anything? Are you okay?"_

Olivia turned to Abby and smiled,_ "I'm good Abby. I had a small moment yesterday, but Fitz took care of that. Today I am only confirming what I have known for a long time. I am marrying my soul mate, and every single person that I want is here even those who are here in spirit."_

Abby nodded and they continued to get ready. They were set to leave the ship in 90 minutes. Shelly's assistant Melanie was helping them on the ship. She came out to let Olivia know that her bridal party was dressed. Abby & Lauren came out. Olivia could only smile. They were in the Lavender Lux Chiffon dress that she selected. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with covered sequins straps and waist band, and criss cross detail at the back. With their hair and make up they looked even more fabulous than when they tried on their dresses for the first time.

Gia & Mia came out next. They were also in a Lavender Lux Chiffon dress. Their dress had a draped surplice bodice with a matching flower. It was special having their godchildren there. Gia was doing well with the new treatments she was on, and that was something to be excited about.

Now it was time to see her girls. Marta & Martha came out with Claire & Marissa. This time Olivia was unable to hold in her tears. Her girls were in a Lavender Matte Satin dress. It had a jewel neckline and a matching sash.

It was time for Olivia to get dressed. Over in Big Jerry's suite the men were getting ready. Fitz had a surprise for Olivia. He told her that they couldn't get the white tuxedos in time for the wedding. He could tell that she was a little disappointed, but she told him that as long as he was at the end of the aisle that was all that mattered. Truthfully, that shop couldn't get them in. They however recommended him to a neighboring shop who was able to take care of them. He decided to surprise her when she came around and found them in their Joseph & Weiss two-button white tuxedos.

Olivia had just stepped into her gown. It was surreal that the time had come for her to get married. As she looked at herself in the mirror she smiled. If she ever saw Jake again she would have to thank him. He let her go, and now she was with her prince charming.

Olivia stepped out for everyone to see her and they all gasped. Fitz was going to freak when he seen her.

Olivia was in a Trumpet/Mermaid Strapless Court Train Satin Tulle Wedding Gown with a Lavender Lace Sash that had a Crystal Brooch. On her feet were a pair of Sexy Strass 4" Christian Louboutin heels.

It was an emotional moment. To see their friend get everything that she deserved was something that could not be put in words. They quickly composed themselves.

Marta stepped up. Her voice cracking as she spoke, _"Fitz's mother would have loved you. She was a wonderful woman. I promised her that I would make sure that the woman Fitz married got these. She knew her son. She said he would wait for the right woman and she was right. Marta put the Vintage 2.50 Sapphire and 2.40 Diamond 18 Caret White Gold Earrings in her ears. This is your something old & something blue. She wanted his wife to have them, and pass them down if you had any girls."_

Abby & the girls stepped up. Olivia smiled at her children. Abby said, _"Your fiancée took care of your something new. He loves you so much that he couldn't decide on one gift so he told me to get both for you. The first one is a 9 Caret Vintage Tiffany Diamond bracelet. Marissa & Claire gave her the other box which was a Vintage Oval cultured Pearl Drop 2.25 Diamond Bow Necklace_."

Olivia kissed her daughters and wiped her eyes.

Martha stepped forward, _"You have given me & my family so much. I am glad that today is about you. Your something borrowed is the Vintage hair piece that I wore the day I got married."_

Olivia was overwhelmed with the gifts. Once Martha put on her veil with the hair piece it was official. She was a bride.

Melanie came in and told them that their car was ready. They all left and traveled to the ceremony site. Olivia didn't want anything special for their ceremony. There were lavender bows on the chairs, and flowers at the end. They were getting married by the water so the back drop was a beauty in itself.

They arrived and ten minutes later they were getting started. Olivia's door opened and there was Big Jerry.

Olivia smiled,_ "Dad"_

Jerry gasped as Olivia got out of the car. He knew she would look like an angel, but it took his breath away.

Jerry's voice cracked, _"The last time a bride looked this beautiful. It was me that was marrying her. Sweetie, you look stunning."_

Olivia turned away trying to keep the tears at bay, _"Thanks dad"_

Jerry kissed her forehead, _"Ready"_

Olivia nodded, _"More than Ready"_

The music played and they came around the corner. When Olivia seen Fitz the tears began to fall. Not only because he was sexist man ever, but they were in white tuxedo's. Fitz tried to imagine this moment. It was nothing compared to the real thing. He didn't try to keep his tears at bay. Watching the couple was something that was hard to describe. The love they had for each other was clear, and you felt it.

Big Jerry gave Olivia to Fitz and the ceremony began.

_**We gather here on this beautiful day to celebrate the creation of a new marriage. In marriage, two individuals unite their lives irrevocably. They vow to nourish each other in spirit, mind, and body. Marriage thereby gives to us a sense of security so we may manage the sorrow and celebrate the joy that life brings. When two individuals unify their lives, they therefore enter a beautiful, yet solemn commitment to each other. **_

_**Into this union Fitzgerald & Olivia come now to be joined. **_

_**Please join hands as a signs of your commitment.**_

_**Marriage is an honorable bond; it is a privilege to be entered into the holy state of matrimony. Much thought and preparation should have guided you to the decision to marry. You should know each others faults and strengths well. You should set each other free to fully be yourselves. Your devotion to one another should bestow upon you more courage to face all the difficulties life brings. **_

_**Indeed, always remember that the wisest couples have hope. They believe in the power of loving marriages. Arguments and obstacles will breach times of great happiness. But all moments and events are conduits to learning more about the world, oneself, and each other. In marriage, you should therefore become more and more affectionate, knowledgeable, and committed as you age apart and together. **_

_**Marriage is indeed about feeling the joyous, fluttering thrill you feel for one another. But it also has a deeper meaning. It is about offering unconditional sympathy, understanding, and care. It is about cultivating love and wisdom, so they may be perched on your shoulders from this day forward. It is about trying to defer to one another, so that peace reigns in your home.**_

_**Do you vow to be a trustworthy, loving, warm, and generous life-long partner in marriage to the amazing person standing by your side for as long as you shall live?**_

_**May true wisdom be whispered as soft, flowing waves into your minds and hearts. May wisdom and love bestow upon you a sense of hope and ambition may they be muses to inspire in you great works and to remain always loving. May you be sheltered from the storms of change. May you be protected from feeling harm, and may all your fears be soothed. May you help each other so you may learn from mistakes. **_

_**Material things are neither sacred in themselves nor necessary to seal a marriage. They will warm only in as much as the giver and receiver bring forth their full meaning. **_

_**May these rings always gently yet regularly remind you to strive to become your partners most reliable, admired, and adored companion. Just as love need not be ornate to be timeless and lovely, these rings are beautiful in their simplicity and overall purpose. May you always care for each other as individuals by endowing one another with trustworthiness, honesty, comfort, and kindness. The couple will now exchange vows that they have written for each other.**_

_**Fitz: When I walked into the cancer center and saw you sitting in the corner crying my heart broke. My only thought was that you were too beautiful to be sad. When I looked into your eyes I knew you were the one. It was fate. You have always been my everything. It was scary to think that I might not get forever with you, but God said otherwise and I will never take that for granted. With you I have accomplished more than I ever dreamed. I have children because of you. I am a better man because of you. As long as I have you by my side there is nothing that I can't accomplish. I love you with everything I have. I can't wait to continue this journey with you.**_

_**Olivia: The worst time in my life became the best time in my life. I was dumped, had nowhere to go, and living with breast cancer. Then you show up and in the blink of an eye my whole life change. Not only did I find my soul mate, but he gave me a family and friends who love me. Even when you didn't know what the future held you stood by me. When I looked and felt my worst you still told me I was beautiful. When I began to work at the firm you let me shine. You have given me so much a chance to live life on my own terms, a dad, friends, family, and children. It amazes me that we have so much more we can accomplish, but with you I know it is possible. I can never do better. Who I am is always enough for you. For that I say thank you, I love you, and I can't wait to see what the future holds.**_

_**Across time and place, you have united your lives. If you ever feel uncertain or frightened, all you need do is to call for one another and allow the spirits of love and wisdom to help you find one another and bring you peace. Take comfort in the knowledge that troubles and misunderstandings will surely come your way, but you will be able to rely on each other for unreserved care, protection, and guidance. **_

_**Give freely to each other sensitive support to help you gracefully face all the hardships you may encounter. Recognize how beauty radiates through each others words, acts, and hearts. Love and wisdom have touched you both, joined you together, and your shared love must be cherished just as your precious, individual gifts are to be treasured. **_

_**United by love, you become more complete and thus enter a more hallowed and privileged state of being. You belong to each other from this day onwards. Appreciate your bond. Keep only onto one another. **_

_**I now pronounce you to be married...Please kiss! For the first time I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant.**_

It was surreal to know that they were married. They looked at their rings and each other to know it was real. They were in their own world until they heard the girls call them.

When Fitz saw the girls it was another emotional moment. He never expected to have children before they were married so this was an added bonus for him seeing his three girls look so beautiful.

Olivia kissed her husband again, "_I thought you were unable to get white tuxedos."_

Fitz smiled, _"Well I couldn't at the place we found, but they found someone who could get them to us in time. So I decided to surprise you."_

Olivia laughed,_ "Well done. You look handsome."_

Fitz kissed his wife again, _"Mrs. Grant I have no words to describe how you look. Mom's earrings look spectacular on you. I tried to imagine what you would look like, and the real thing was so much better."_

Olivia blushed,_ "Thank you. The necklace and the bracelet. You treat me like a queen."_

Fitz nodded,_ "As I should. You are my wife and that will never change."_

The photographer came over and grabbed some pictures before they headed back over to their reception where he was going to take more.

When they got back to the ship their guest were taken to where their reception was being held. There was an open bar. They had selected Lobster medallions, Crab rolls, California rolls, Smoked Duck Skewers, Lamb Rolls, and Barbecue Pork Loin for hors d'oeuvre.

They also had a vegetable tray, cheese and fruit platter, and shrimp platter going around. They did not want the children starving while they were taking pictures.

The DJ introduced the newlywed couple to fanfare. Fitz picked out the song for their first dance. Before the song came on he whispered, _"It is how I feel about you and whether you admit it or not it is your favorite movie."_

Olivia heard the music and tears came to her eyes as the song began and they danced only concentrating on each other.

**If I should stay**  
><strong>I would only be in your way<strong>  
><strong>So I'll go but I know<strong>  
><strong>I'll think of you every step of the way<strong>

**And I... will always love you, ooh**  
><strong>Will always love you<strong>  
><strong>You<strong>  
><strong>My darling, you...<strong>  
><strong>Mmm-mm<strong>

**Bittersweet memories –**  
><strong>That is all I'm taking with me.<strong>  
><strong>So good-bye.<strong>  
><strong>Please don't cry:<strong>  
><strong>We both know I'm not what you, you need<strong>

**And I... will always love you**  
><strong>I... will always love you<strong>  
><strong>You, ooh<strong>

**_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_**

**I hope life treats you kind**  
><strong>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of<strong>  
><strong>And I wish you joy and happiness<strong>  
><strong>But above all this I wish you love<strong>

**And I... will always love you**  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>  
><strong>I will always love you<strong>

**I will always love you**  
><strong>I, I will always love you.<strong>

**You.**  
><strong>Darling, I love you.<strong>  
><strong>I'll always...<strong>  
><strong>I'll always love you.<strong>  
><strong>Ooh<strong>  
><strong>Ooh<strong>

When the song was finished Olivia looked at her husband and smiled, "I will always love you too. You are right The Bodyguard is probably my favorite movie."

He hugged her and they laughed. Fitz insisted that they do a Daddy-Daughter dance. He had the D.J. play **_"Dance with my Father" _**by Luther Vandross.

When the song was over there was not a dry eye in the room. Fitz could not be any happier for his wife. He knew she was treasure that moment, and although they both wished it was her dad they accepted that Jerry was a great fill-in.

Olivia wanted a sit down meal. So after the dances everyone made it to their seats.

The dinner menu consisted of:

**Appetizer-Shrimp Mango Ceviche or Baked Portobello Mushroom**

**Soup: Cream of Chicken or Seafood Tomato Soup**

**Entrée: Grilled Beef Tenderloin, Pan-Seared Snapper, or Chicken Breast filled with vegetables.**

**Desert: Chocolate Caramel Mousse Dome or Honey Creme Brulee**

After dinner it was an evening of fun. They laughed and danced the night away with their family and friends.

Before the night ended they cut their cake. They went with the Bridal Bliss design. It was four layers. They alternated layers with vanilla and strawberry. They lovingly fed each other. It was a great moment.

The couple went to spend some time with their girls. They were going to spend the next eight days between their Papa, Abby, and Martha.

This next leg of the cruise was their honeymoon.

Olivia was getting tired. She was sitting in her husband's lap.

Fitz kissed her head, _"Mrs. Grant you ready to get out of here. I think we could use some sleep and then we can officially began our honeymoon tomorrow since we are at sea for the next two days we can christen the haven."_

Olivia laughed,_ "See that is why you are my husband. You are brilliant. I promise after some sleep I will be ready to consummate this marriage four times over."_

Fitz nodded, _"Ditto. Let's say good-bye and I will carry you to our room"_

Olivia nodded. They said their good-byes. They thanked everyone. Abby told them that she and Lauren would handle the gifts.

As promised Fitz carried his wife to their room. They crossed over the threshold into their room. Fitz sat her on the bed. He was looking at her with a shocked expression.

Fitz said, _"I still can't believe it. We are complete. We are all Grants."_

Olivia smiled, _"We are and I have never been happier than I am right now to officially be Mrs. Grant."_

Fitz smiled. He leaned down and kissed his wife with everything that he had and said, _"Ditto"_

**A/N-So they are officially married. When I pick up it will be their honeymoon time. Hope you enjoyed it. I have posted links for her wedding dress and the house in D.C.**


	15. Time for the Honeymoon

**A/N-Thank you for the reviews. Cleo you have sent me reviews from day one so I was excited to read that this story took you down memory lane. It sounds like you had fun times. Thanks again for your support.**

Fitz had not been able to sleep a lot. Once they laid down he immediately went to sleep, but after a couple of hours he was up again. He didn't want to wake Olivia up so he got out of bed and went into the living room.

They were at sea for the next two days before they were in Miami for a day. Fitz looked down at his hand. That let him know that it was real. He had married the woman of his dreams, his soul mate, the mother of his children, his everything.

It didn't take long for Olivia to realize that her husband was not in the bed with her. She got up to go find him.

She found Fitz sitting in the living room looking at his hand. She smiled. She looked down at her hand where she now had a wedding band with her engagement ring. She had never been happier.

Olivia went and sat in her husband's lap. He smiled at her. Olivia said, _"We have been married for less than 24 hours and we are already not sleeping together."_

Fitz laughed,_ "No baby. I immediately fell asleep but I guess I am still wired so I haven't been able to stay sleep. I knew you were exhausted so I got out of bed so you could rest."_

Olivia smiled, _"Honey we are on vacation. We are on our honeymoon. We don't have anywhere to be. Let's make a palate our here and watch a movie until we fall asleep. We are at sea for the next two days."_

Fitz could only smile. This is why he loved her so much. He went and got several blankets and pillows. Olivia went and made them some snacks and drinks.

They got in their usual spooning position. They decided they were gone to watch "**_Gone Girl". _**The trailers were playing.

Fitz said, _"I'm happy. Actually I am over the moon. I don't want to give you the impression I was out here second guessing us getting married."_

Olivia kissed him, _"I know baby. When I got up to find you I had to look at my hand too. Our wedding day was everything and more. I couldn't have asked for a better day."_

Neither of them made it through the movie. Actually they didn't make it through half-way before they fell asleep.

The next day they ordered room service. As they were eating breakfast Olivia decided to share something with Fitz.

Olivia began nervously, _"So before we left I went online and I was reading some articles or fun sex games couples can play and different ideas to spice up the bedroom."_

Fitz was a bit thrown off. He didn't want to assume the worst. He also knew his wife enough to know there was always a method to her madness.

Fitz asked,_ "Can you tell me what made you do this? Do you feel like I am no longer taking care of you?"_

Olivia gasped, _"Oh gosh no baby. You are fine. We are fine. I just thought it was our honeymoon and we could throw caution to the wind. Rather I could throw caution to the wind. I just want to keep it spicy. I want to keep you satisfied."_

Fitz grabbed her hand, _"Baby I am by no means bored with our sex life, but I am always willing to try new things with you. Especially if it makes you more confident so I am game."_

Olivia looked up at him in shock, _"Really?"_

Fitz nodded,_ "Really. Anything for you baby. As long as we talk and are honest with each other we will never get bored. Actually I like the idea of trying something new or adding to our sex life. Let's get started now. We still have to consummate this marriage."_

Olivia laughed. She went and grabbed the articles that she printed off. The first game was called _"You've got 30 seconds". _Olivia grabbed her phone. She had already read the rules of the game so she was giving Fitz a chance to read.

The game was simple. Each partner had 30 seconds to bring their partner as much pleasure as possible.

Fitz smiled. They decided ladies first. Olivia was thrilled. She was prepared for this moment, but she knew that her husband wasn't.

Fitz hit the timer. Olivia took off her robe. She was humming a song and erotically dancing for her husband. She then climbed on his lap, but she didn't stop. Fitz was sitting on the couch. She climbed up and Fitz knew she was trying to sit on his face. This excited Fitz. He licked her clit once and his eyes opened. He moved his wife.

Fitz pulled her down. Olivia smiled. She knew that she had got him and that aroused her in ways she could not describe.

Olivia said,_ "I thought you deserved to be truly rewarded for abstaining from sex before our wedding. I thought what could I do. I was reading one day and came across an article about genital piercing. I was concerned that it would be painful, but it wasn't. Everyone there told me how it has enhanced their sexual experience so I thought why not."_

Fitz was so aroused that he hit the timer again. He bent his wife over and before she could catch up he dove in, and began eating her like a starved man.

Olivia yelled out, _"Fuck baby. Fitz baby too much Oh God baby what are you doing to me?"_

Fitz smiled, _"Making you cum and he did."_

It took Olivia a moment to recover. When she looked at Fitz she could only laugh. He looked at her like he had just won the lottery.

Olivia smiled, _"So I take it you like..."_

Fitz was wide-eyed still,_ "Livvie I would have never guessed you would do something like that. Fuck that is sexy!"_

Olivia laughed,_ "Honestly in the past I wouldn't have, but with you I feel safe. I feel like I can try new things with no judgements."_

Fitz pulled her back in his lap, _"Good because you are always safe with me. You know I love who you are, but I feel like I am falling in love with you again. The new Olivia has more confidence, more swag, she is free, and she is just living life. Honestly nothing is sexier than that."_

Olivia was shocked for a moment then she smiled because she loved that he paid attention to even the small things about her.

Olivia nodded,_ "You are right. I have changed so much since we met. Honestly it is because of you. I feel like I can let go and be me. In life people have expectations. They want you to be a certain way. I am lucky that with you who I am and who I want to be is good enough."_

Fitz nodded, _"Always so what is next?"_

Olivia laughed, _"This next game is for you since I didn't participate in the first game. So first I am going to blindfold you."_

Fitz nodded. After Olivia blind folded him she went and grabbed the items that she was going to use.

Olivia came back after she warmed something up real quick. She took it and poured a little on his ear and drizzled some on his chest.

The game was called Hot & Cold. You used items that you like to eat or drink and pleasure your partner with them.

Fitz gasped. His brain was turning to mush. The woman sucking on him felt different that the woman she was yesterday. He loved it. It was like now that they were married she was throwing caution to the wind. He hoped she stayed that way, and not just in the bedroom.

Olivia was licking the substance off his ear when she whispered, _"This honey taste so much better on you."_

Fitz moaned as she went from his ear down his body. Damn he didn't know her tongue had superpowers like this.

When Fitz thought that he couldn't take anymore he felt something cold dripping on his cock. Before he could open his mouth he felt her swallow him whole.

Fitz threw his head back, _"Fuck Livvie..."_

Olivia loved having this hold on him.

Olivia was sucking and licking his dick like it was an ice cream cone. Fitz didn't know it but it was ice cream that she had poured on his dick.

Fitz couldn't stand much more,_ "Livvie, baby what are you doing to me? God, baby my dick is not an ice cream cone."_

Olivia laughed, _"Oh but baby it is. That was ice cream that I dripped all over your dick so it is my ice cream cone. It's okay baby let go. I got you."_

Olivia sucked and licked and sucked and licked until Fitz couldn't take it anymore. He let go and emptied and Olivia didn't waste a drop.

Fitz literally thought he saw stars. She finally came up for air. She let his dick go with a pop. She sat in her husband's lap waiting for him to get himself together.

Fitz looked at Olivia, _"Baby I really like this new you. You got some major guts and swag."_

Olivia blushed not sure what to say.

Fitz leaned in and kissed her. The passion in that kiss spoke volumes to her.

Fitz said, _"I mean it. You look so relaxed and free. Your smile is even brighter. I want this Olivia as my wife, and not just in the bedroom."_

Olivia smiled,_ "I can do that under one condition."_

Fitz cocked his head, _"What is that condition my love?"_

Olivia said, _"You play one last game with me."_

Fitz laughed, _"Sure I'm game..."_

Olivia laughed and kissed her husband,_ "It is called Slippery Slope. It is a simple game. Just take me into the steam shower, and fuck your wife good."_

Fitz whispered in her ear,_ "I can do that."_

He got up and threw Olivia over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. She was laughing. She had everything she wanted at the moment.

Fitz put her on the counter while he started their shower. Once everything was ready he picked her up and took her in the shower.

They were standing under the water staring at each other. The love they felt for each other was radiating.

Fitz walked them over to the wall. Their eyes never left each other.

Olivia smiled, _"I didn't know that I was going to fall in love with you all over again. Being your wife is everything. Make love to me baby."_

Fitz eyes were hooded,_ "You are everything to me. I know I can never do better than you, and I don't want to."_

Fitz slid inside of Olivia in one thrust. They kept their eyes on each other. Fitz thrusts were long and deep. With Olivia back against the wall she felt his dick everywhere.

Olivia leaned down and kissed Fitz as he continued to thrust. Olivia was beyond aroused. She kept thinking damn this man for being such a good lover. He never let her down. He started licking and sucking on her breast, and it was driving her wild.

Fitz picked up the pace and Olivia soft moans turned in low growling.

Fitz was about to pay her back from earlier, _"Baby I'm about to fuck you so good you will think you passed out."_

Before Olivia could respond he had flipped her around and slid right back in her.

Olivia gasped,_ "Fuck baby too too Fuck..."_

Fitz laughed, _"Don't worry baby it's only gets better"_

Fitz took her hands and entwined them with his and began to pound her.

At one point Olivia felt like every time he pounded her that her feet left the floor.

Olivia threw her head back in ecstasy, "_Shit baby... Too good...I can't take much more."_

She was meeting him thrust for thrust. That only made Fitz pound her harder.

Fitz leaned in, _"Let go Livvie. Remember I got you baby. Your husband has got you. Show your husband what you got."_

Olivia was now screaming and she didn't care who heard how good her husband was fucking her.

She put her arm around his neck for support. Her legs felt shaky. She knew it was coming. She was trying to hold on, but she finally gave in.

Olivia felt like she blacked out. Did he really put it down that good? She turned around and looked at him. The smirk told it all. He had put it down.

Olivia still had not let him go. Her legs still felt like rubber.

Her husband picked her up and took her over to the bench. He sat her down while he washed her from head to toe. He then washed her hair.

Olivia had to admit she enjoyed when he washed her hair. She told him that he had salon workers hands. He would massage her scalp and it felt heavenly.

She loved when he spoiled her like this. After he washed himself and his hair he got them out of the shower. He dried her off and put on her robe. He did the same for himself before he carried them to their bed.

He was putting lotion on her body when she said,_ "Thank you for spoiling me. Thank you for being a good sport and playing those games with me."_

Fitz kissed her back, _"Baby the games were really fun. So I won't even lie and say I was doing it just for you. I mean damn you have superpowers that after all this time I am just being introduced to. I've had a couple of friends get married. They told me to expect kinky lingerie, a lap dance, kinky sex, but no one said I would get to play games with my wife and see this adventurous side of her."_

Olivia laughed and turned around and faced him. _"Well I found another article of things we can try, but we can save them for another time. We don't want to do everything now."_

Fitz pulled her to him, _"You are right baby. I think we can use a nap. When we wake up we can eat something."_

Olivia yawned,_ "Sounds good."_

The couple slept until the early afternoon. Olivia was the first to wake. They were naked in their normal spooning position.

She could feel his semi-erect dick and she wanted it. She started grinding on him hoping he would wake up. At first she didn't think it was working. Then all of a sudden she heard Fitz.

Fitz said, _"You know this dick is yours. If you want it then you can have it. Do you want what's yours?"_

Olivia nodded

Fitz shook his head, _"Use your words Livvie. Do you want your dick?"_

Olivia composed herself, _"I want my dick Fitz. Your wife wants her dick."_

Fitz smiled, _"Then it's yours..."_

Fitz lifted her leg and slid into her from behind.

Olivia's head fell back. He felt so good. He took care of her each and every time to the point he was cocky, but he could be because he knew how to put it down.

Fitz took his time and made love to his wife. He enjoyed being connected to her. He enjoyed satisfying her. He would never get tired of that job, and just as important as it was to be a great lawyer it was even more important for him to be an excellent husband, father, and lover. He would never be caught not doing his job.

They came at the same time and laid there enjoying the moment. They finally got up and ordered lunch.

For the next two days while they were at sea they made love several times a day, they enjoyed dining at some of the restaurants on the ship, played tennis, bowled, and watched movies. They decided that at each stop they wanted to get off the ship and enjoy some adult activities since they didn't have the kids.

When they reached Miami Florida they decided to do a tour of the city. They were taken to Coconut Grove and Coral Gables. They went to trendy South Beach and saw the largest collection of Art Deco buildings. They passed by Star Island & Fisher Island. They finished the day shopping at Aventura Mall where they spent too much money on the girls. They also bought some matching swim wear so they would look cute in their pictures.

They spent the next two days at sea again where the couple never left the Haven. They ordered in, slept, and had lots and lots of sex. They arrived in Tortola, British Virgin Islands. This day was all about Olivia. They started out with a dolphin swim. They went to the Dolphin Lagoon at Prospect Reef Resort. Fitz enjoyed watching his wife swim with the dolphins. He took several pictures of her as she rubbed their tummies and kissed one. The afternoon was spent at Virgin Gorda and the Baths. The safari bus took them to the Baths. The couple got to swim in the mammoth boulders, palms, and sea caves. It was an experience. Fitz could tell that Olivia enjoyed swimming in this environment.

The next day they were in St. John's Antigua. They decided to be adventurous outside of the bedroom. Well more like Olivia decided. Fitz wanted to take the Antigua Canopy Tour.

When they got there Fitz could see that she was scared out of her mind. Fitz would never pressure her to do anything.

Fitz said, _"Baby we don't have to do this. Let's find something else to do."_

Olivia almost gave in, but decided they were going to do it. She wanted to be daring for a change, and Fitz always did things she like. She wanted to do things that he liked.

Olivia stopped him, _"No we are doing this, and before you ask I am sure."_

Fitz didn't push it. They made it to the top of the suspension bridge. Olivia went first. She took a breath and jumped, and she was so glad she did. It was one of the most exhilarating things she ever done. Fitz smiled at his wife. He could tell that she was proud of herself, and he was too. Hopefully they could continue to try new things together.

Next up was Fort-de-France, Martinique. The couple was excited about this stop because they had never heard of this location. Olivia was ready for more adventure so they did just that. They went o Adventure. In a 4X4 the couple toured the town. They crossed over private lands, drove through local rivers, and the natural tropical rainforest. That afternoon they went Canyoning at Saut du Gendarme. They did a little of everything from rappelling, climbing, and jumping from the waterfalls into a pool of water.

When they got back to their room that night Olivia smiled and said to her husband, _"I didn't know that life could be so free and happy. Until I got with you I never lived. God I am so thankful I have you."_

Fitz was humbled by her words,_ "I am glad that you are enjoying life. Everyone should. I always want us to live like it is our last day. I never want any regrets when it comes to us as individuals and as a family."_

Olivia nodded and agreed. They had one more day left of their honeymoon. They were in Basseterre, St . Kitts. The couple enjoyed a day of snorkeling, scuba diving, and a shore dive in St. Kitts. As a surprise for Olivia they ended the day by going horseback riding along the Atlantic Ocean. Olivia enjoyed the ride. Another romantic gesture from her husband that melted her heart.

When they went to bed that night Olivia had enjoyed her honeymoon, but she missed her babies so much.

Although they made love into the wee hours of the morning she missed the girls. She didn't want to just leave their bed.

Fitz scared her when he sat up,_ "Go get them. I can hear you, and I'm not going to sleep until you relax. I'll call dad's room while you get dressed. Do you need me to go with you?"_

Olivia jumped up. She smiled at her husband, _"No baby. I'm just getting them for right now. We can get their stuff later."_

Thirty minutes later Olivia came back in their room with Claire & Marissa. They were up and when they saw their mom they were excited. Marissa ran to her. Claire was flaying her arms for Olivia to pick her up.

When Olivia got the girls in the room she put Marissa down who ran to her daddy. Claire held onto Olivia's hand and they walked into the room.

He enjoyed his alone time with Olivia, but he had to admit that he missed the girls too. He didn't think as much as Olivia until Marissa ran over to him. Having her in his arms again made him feel whole.

Olivia put Claire on the bed and she crawled over to him and kissed his cheeks. He swore he was going to cry. Olivia had to turn and pull herself together. She would never forget that moment.

The last four days were spent with the kids and their families. Before they left the ship they gave their guest a basket filled with goodies and wedding favors to remember their wedding and this trip.

The couple gave Dr. Bailey a three-week trip for two around the world all expenses paid for checking on Gia throughout the cruise. The couple insisted she take it. They knew she didn't expect anything in return, but they wanted to show their appreciation.

With some help from Marta they had remodeled their dad's boat. Olivia had all new up to date equipment put in. Security cameras were installed. New deck furniture and a new Captain's chair was put in to thank him for their wedding and honeymoon/vacation. They showed him the pictures and he could only smile. He thanked them.

Olivia gave the ladies in her wedding party, Martha, and Marta a David Yurman Starburst Link Necklace with Diamonds. Fitz gave the men in the wedding party including his dad, Joseph, and Huck a set of David Yurman Pave Cuff Links.

The couple gave Shelly & her entire team $1000.00 Discover gift cards. Olivia wrote them personal messages in each card, and thanked them for giving her the wedding of her dreams.

They made it back safely to Miami. It was time to start the rest of their lives, and they could not wait.

Life for them right now was good.

**A/N-Next up is the girl's birthdays. In two days for my birthday you get a new story. A whole new concept for you to hate or love. Leave me your thoughts...**


	16. Life Bring Changes

Since the newlywed couple returned from their wedding/honeymoon they had been on the go. There was not a lot of downtime for the couple.

It didn't seem to bother Olivia as much as it bothered Fitz. Fitz was the first to admit that Olivia could wear many hats, and look good doing it.

The hat named Fitz was on, but it got little to no attention for the last two months. He had no right to say anything. She was happy and thriving and he would never take that away from her.

Things went the same way for the next month. They were getting ready for the girl's birthday parties. After some discussion they decided that they would throw them separate parties. They never wanted Marissa or Claire to feel like they loved one more than the other.

Olivia was sitting in her office going over the check lists for the parties. She looked up and noticed that Fitz wasn't in his office.

Olivia called Quinn's phone, _"Hey Quinn it's Olivia. Have you seen my husband lately?"_

Quinn was quiet for a moment. She knew Olivia had been really busy so she wasn't sure if Fitz hadn't told her, or she forgot or what.

Quinn finally spoke, _"Olivia, Fitz has not been feeling well. He tried to talk to you, but you were busy with the new client. I told him to find time, but he said you were busy. He didn't want to bother you. He looked really pale so Joseph took him to the doctor. He's home now."_

Olivia thanked her and hung up the phone. She told Abby she was leaving. She would call her later. Olivia rushed home.

When she pulled up Martha was putting the kids in her car. Martha went over to her since the girls were sleep.

Martha said calmly, _"He is sleep. I fixed him a light meal. Just so you know Joseph said the doctor recommended that he take a week or two off or do extremely light duty."_

Olivia was confused, _"How did I miss my husband being sick?"_

Martha was sympathetic. She knew that Olivia was a busy woman. Unfortunately she hadn't paid a lot of attention to Fitz lately.

Martha calmly spoke, "_You have been busy. Between work, the kids, volunteering, and life you have had your hands full. When life gets busy somebody is going to get the short end of the stick. In your case it was your husband."_

Olivia couldn't believe what she had done. Life had gotten so busy that she put my husband aside, and didn't even notice. What a wife I make.

Martha stopped her,_ "Olivia you can't tear yourself apart. It is life. Fitz isn't mad. He's sad. He misses you. I can see it in his eyes, but that man doesn't have a selfish bone in his body. He knew that you accepted some cases that could cement your name & the firm for years to come. He wants you to be successful. If that means that he doesn't get personal time with you then it is a sacrifice that he is willing to make."_

Olivia nodded. Martha told her that she was going to keep the kids at her house for the night. Fitz needed a good night's sleep.

Olivia accepted. She went over and kissed the girls and made her way into the house. Olivia called Abby, Tom, and Lauren.

Olivia began, _"Guys I don't have a lot of time. It seems that I have priorities screwed up. While I was out saving the world my husband is sick. He decided that it was okay for me to build my career;while he took care of himself. I know he will not allow me to give everything up, and I honestly don't want to. That being said I am not losing my husband and family for my career. I need the three of you to help me hire two more people. I would prefer paralegals since they would have some law back ground. Effective immediately you guys will review potential new clients together. Only come to me with the definite or maybes. That means that I am trusting you to make good business decisions. I have to put systems in place. I can't do it all now. Come up with some plans and email them to me. I will be working from home the rest of the week. Any questions?"_

They were all quiet for a moment. They could tell that Olivia was ticking. She was trying to remain professional. Abby knew Tom & Lauren were not going to say anything.

Abby calmly spoke,_ "Olivia we will take care of everything. I will ensure that we come up with a new system that will work for both offices. Just know that we have your back. I know that having family and friends who back you is still relatively new to you. I get it. I was that girl, but we will be okay. I will never let anything bad come your way. This is your company with your husband. Fixing is what you do. You are more my sister than my best friend. I would never throw you out to the wolves. You can let go of some of the reins and remain the formidable Olivia Grant. Just trust us."_

Olivia knew what Abby was saying. She was right, but right now she couldn't dwell on it too much. She just had to trust, and she had no choice but to step out on faith.

Olivia said,_ "Sounds good. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

Olivia hung up. She sat in her office for a bit. She looked at the wedding album that arrived a month ago. The photographer had done an outstanding job. He had selected the perfect shots to capture their day. They had a copy of the picture of them just staring at each other with the water as the background enlarged. Also he had gotten a shot of them with the girls kissing their cheeks. They had gotten that one enlarged.

She was looking at her family. She was playing the last couple months in her head. As she sat there she could remember time and time again how Fitz would try to do something romantic or try to talk. She was just going and going. She remembers how sad he looked sometimes, but never said a word. Damn, how could she be so stupid.

Olivia continued to look at the pictures,_ "I love you Fitz. I'm so sorry. I will do better. I can't lose you."_

Fitz had been standing in the door way watching her, _"I love you to Livvie. We are going to be fine. I am not going anywhere. Besides nobody else wants a man with high blood pressure and a bum heart."_

Olivia gasped, _"What are you talking about? Please tell me you are kidding."_

Fitz face told her that he was serious. He brought her over to the couch so they could talk.

Fitz began, _"I was scheduled to have my physical in two weeks, but I have been feeling crappy lately. Today it was just really bad. They decided to run some tests. My blood pressure was really high, and they confirmed that I have cardiomyopathy which is a disease of the heart muscle. It can all be treated with medicine. Overall I am healthy so they asked me to make some minor changes in my diet since I eat right most of the time. I already exercise. Mainly I need to reduce my stress and get more rest. No major changes have to take place. I will have to have check-ups more often. Nothing major that we can't handle. It runs in the family."_

Olivia began to cry. Her cry turned into sobs. No matter what Fitz said or did she would not calm down. He could tell she was having an anxiety attack. She had them a lot when she was dealing with breast cancer.

He picked her up and took her in their room. Every time he tried to put her down she wouldn't let him go. He took her in their bathroom and got her medicine. Once they were on the bed he forced her to take the pill. He held her in her arms until she went to sleep. He thought about putting her in bed, but held her.

He fell asleep lulled by them breathing in sync. He woke up and she was still asleep. It hurt him when she was in any type of pain.

Olivia woke up in the arms of her husband. Normally this brought her great comfort. It still did today, but it also brought her a lot of guilt.

Olivia whispered, _"I am the bad spouse yet you still treat me like I am your queen. I don't deserve you, but I can't walk away. I love you so much it hurts yet I neglected you."_

Fitz shifted her so now they were facing each other.

Fitz spoke, _"You are not the bad spouse. I won't lie. I missed you. I now understand when people say they miss someone who they see everyday, but we are okay. I know that you are so used to handling everything on your own. The only way it would get done is if you did it. Sweetheart, you are not alone. I don't mean just me. Your team loves you. You are more than a boss to them. Tom & Lauren thank me over and over again for finding you. You have taught them well baby. Abby is almost as good as you. I'm not mad or upset. I knew we would get on the same page soon. You will kill yourself trying to do it all."_

Olivia looked at him. She wanted to scream because he never made her feel bad when she screwed up.

Olivia said, _"You are right. It is still no excuse. I should have paid more attention. I am putting a plan in place that will free me up. I'm not losing you or the kids over my career. I do think I can have both, but only if I manage properly. That being said if you need me force me to stop. I felt like scum. Quinn now knows I am a horrible wife."_

Fitz face turned serious. He looked mad. His body tensed up. Fitz moved her so he could get up.

Fitz said, _"I don't give a damn what people think. This is a marriage between two people. Those two people are me and you. Every time you make a mistake or you don't do something right you need to get up dust yourself off and try again. You frustrate the hell out of me sometimes. Why can't what I say be enough? You make me feel like my love is not infruite me sometimes. I'm over this..."_

Fitz walked out and left a stunned Olivia sitting on the sofa in her office. Olivia thought that she had gotten over her insecurity, but it was clear that she had not. She never meant to make Fitz feel like he wasn't enough. The situation had gone from bad to good to worse. She knew he left the house because of the alarm.

Olivia needed some fresh air. She went and changed and headed to the lake. This was one of her favorite things about the property.

Olivia wasn't sure how to fix this. They didn't fight often. Most of the time it was small disagreements that they resolved quickly. She didn't know if they would get over this so fast.

Olivia was at the lake for hours. She had brought with her a bottle of wine that was now gone. The sun was setting. She was too comfortable to move.

Fitz had been back for an hour. He thought Olivia was either in her office or in their bedroom. He hated that he walked away in frustration. He didn't want them to go to bed mad so they needed to talk. He got up to find her. She wasn't in the house and both of her cars were in the garage.

Fitz was about to call when he saw her by the lake. He noticed the empty bottle of wine. He knew she hadn't eaten much so he ordered Chinese for dinner. When it arrived he went out to get her.

Olivia heard him but she couldn't handle another fight so she didn't turn around.

Fitz said, _"Sweetie you need to eat something. I know you probably haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I ordered your favorite Chinese."_

Olivia turned around and looked at her husband. She noticed that he was no longer angry and the tension was gone. Now he just looked tired.

Olivia nodded,_ "Sure I could use some food."_

Fitz went over to help her up. He made her climb on his back and gave her a piggy back ride back to their house. Olivia washed up while Fitz fixed their plates. Fitz set the table and decide to make it a candlelight dinner.

Olivia came down and noticed the romantic setting. It gave her hope they could fix their problem before they went to bed.

Olivia came over and kissed Fitz. She pulled back and said, _"Thanks babe. The food looks great and I love the romantic setting."_

Fitz pulled out her seat. Olivia looked at him. Fitz knew what she wanted. She wanted to sit in his lap. She was trying to get on the same page with him. She felt like if they enjoyed dinner that way all was not lost.

Fitz smiled and without saying a word he pushed in the chair and took her hand. Olivia didn't realize she had been holding her breath.

The couple enjoyed dinner. They didn't talk about their disagreement. They enjoyed being with each. They just laughed and enjoyed being with each other without all the crap.

As they were finishing up dinner Martha called. She wanted to let them know the girls were okay. She also wanted to check on Fitz.

Fitz chimed in and let Martha know that he was doing okay, and thanked her for taking care of him earlier.

Before they got off the phone Olivia asked her if she could watch the girls for another night. She could have the weekend off so she could go visit her sister, because they were going to do something as a family.

Martha happily agreed. Fitz was surprised at Olivia's request. He wasn't aware they had plans. Nevertheless he never missed an opportunity to speak with the family. Fitz told Martha not to worry about getting a flight. He would have the jet take her and pick her up.

When the call ended Fitz looked at Olivia. She already knew what he was going to ask her.

Olivia nervously spoke,_ "I thought we could pack up some food and go spend some time on the yacht. I should have asked. I'm sorry for assuming."_

Fitz stopped her, _"It's fine honey. I would love to spend time with you and the girls. We haven't spent a lot of family time with the four of us since we returned back from our trip. I am assuming that the extra day is for the two of us."_

Olivia nodded, _"Yes. I wanted us to spend some one on one time together."_

Fitz smiled, _"Good because I could use some time alone with my wife. How about we change and enjoy our hot tub."_

Olivia laughed as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. The couple changed, grabbed some towels, and made it to their hot tub.

For a while they just laid there and relaxed and enjoyed being with one another. It was like they were reconnecting with each other. Olivia gathered her thoughts and knew it was time to talk.

Olivia began,_ "I think you are enough. Actually I think you are more than enough and even after 2 1/2 years it frightens yet excites me that we have accomplished so much, do some much, and enjoyed so much yet we have so much more to do. I haven't had a lot of relationships. I didn't realize until you came along how much I lowered my standards. Every now and then I wonder will I wake up and this is a dream. It's not you. It is me. I have to get out of my own head. I went from nothing to everything. I would say it was too good to be true except it happened to me. I've gotten better but I'm still a work in progress. That being said I love you with all my heart and soul. Without you everything that I have accomplished doesn't mean much. I don't want to destroy us. I can't lose you. There is nothing that I won't do for you or our family. I love my career, but it is not everything."_

Fitz was quiet for a moment. He was soaking in everything that Olivia had just said. She knew he was thinking and not ignoring her. When she finished talking he held onto her tighter. After a few moments he was able to say what he was thinking.

Fitz said, _"I won't say that I understand how you feel. I say that because I had loving supportive parents, a family that loved me, and a ton of friends. Honestly I knew I could fall whenever I wanted however I wanted because there was someone who was going to pick me up. That wasn't an option for you. When you can only depend on yourself it is hard to rely on others. It is not your style. I get that baby. I don't want to say you need to change. I love the Olivia I married. I don't want her to change. I just want her to know that she is no longer alone. She has a husband, family, and friends that love her, and if she fails or she gets tired or makes a mistake there is going to be someone to picks her up. You have worked too hard to consider putting your career aside. That is not an option. I didn't marry you so you could stay at home. I know you will find balance. We are going to be fine. Physically I need to adjust to the medicines. I also need to use my team more so it's not just you. I love you. You are enough. We'll figure it out. We let life get in the way for a second, but we are past that now. I don't want to dwell. It does nothing for us."_

Olivia agreed. They talked. They understood each other and now it was time to move forward. The couple spend the next 24 hours getting back to them. They talked, watch movies, baked cookies for the girls, did some work around the house, and made love more times than they could count.

They picked the girls up after their day alone. Martha had already given them their baths and had them in their pajamas. They had clothes at her house like Gia & Mia had at their house. After spending a little time with the girls they read to them and put them to bed.

They made it to the office where the couple spent the next couple of hours putting a new system in place that would take some of the pressure off of them. Fitz was going to hire another attorney in addition to Olivia hiring two more for her team.

The couple agreed to date night once a week even if the date was in the hot tub or sitting by the lake. They promised to communicate better with each other.

That weekend they went out on the yacht. The girls loved water. Whether it was looking at it or being in it. Something they got from their mom.

Claire's birthday was first. When they were in Miami they went to a Disney store. Claire fell in love with Minnie & Mickey mouse so they decided to make that the theme of her first birthday party.

The couple decided to put the party together on their own. It made it more special to them. Olivia went online and found all of the supplies at Hallmark. She ordered plates, napkins, silverware, cups, and decorations.

Olivia made this booklet to show Claire as she grew. One for each month of her life. Luckily Carolyn had some pictures of her before they adopted Claire so she would have those for Claire when she was older.

The photographer came and Claire had her own photo session which was too cute for words. Claire loved to laugh. The photographer told the couple that there were not many down to earth babies like Claire. She had no problem getting shots. Actually she had so many that she didn't know which ones to choose. Her parents spared no expense on her pictures.

Claire loved animals so they had a small petting zoo come. They hired a Mickey & Minnie mouse to come.

Olivia did hire a caterer for food and drinks. She decided to go with finger foods since it was a children's party. Just about everyone they knew had children so she didn't care for some fancy set up. At the end of the party Olivia gave out favors to remember Claire's day.

Claire loved her cake. She never smashed her individual cake. Claire didn't like being dirty so she just kept putting her fingers in the cake, and then licking her fingers. They had a separate cake for the guest. Everyone enjoyed the party. A lot of people told Olivia that they loved the party was designed around the children.

A couple of weeks later it was Marissa's birthday. Olivia handled her birthday pretty much the same way. Marissa got her own photo session. Marissa was a girlie girl. She loved her dresses and shoes. She loved when her mom did her hair. Marissa loved taking pictures. She wanted to wear two dresses so they allowed her to take some pictures in both. Fitz handled getting her changed. He could never say no to any of his girls.

Olivia wanted to be mad but she couldn't because he catered to all of them. If their lips quivered he was trying to make it better.

Since Marissa was two they had activities for her party. She set up freeze dancing, a treasure hunt in the backyard, bubbles, and Abby manned an area where the kids could decorate their cupcakes. Fitz handled the treasure hunt. He had spent hundreds of dollars on prizes for the kids. It was a joy to see the kids running around in their backyard. The parents were impressed with the prizes their kids found.

Olivia used the same caterer. She still went with finger foods but a larger variety. The caterer cut the sandwiches, cheese, and fruits into shapes. She had a three-year old. She found that the more interesting the food looked the more they would eat.

Olivia ordered sippy cups for the toddlers, spill proof cups for the older children, and thermal cups for the adults that said **_"Marissa's 2nd Birthday"_**. Everyone loved the cups and the couple loved that it was less to clean up at the end of the night.

Olivia had a large Dora the Explorer sheet cake made and Dora brought it out to Marissa which was the highlight of the party. Marissa kept showing her parents Dora. The light in her eyes was everything to them. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

At the end of the party they were given favors with the Dora theme. The party was a success. The couple was proud of themselves. Their children were happy. It was a good decision to allow them to enjoy their parties separately. Down the road when they were older they may do one large party, but it would still about the both of them.

The couple was laying in the bed enjoying the skylight in their bedroom. Olivia smiled. She remembered one day shortly after they moved in that she was looking at decorating tips online and saw a bedroom with one. She showed it to Fitz. He didn't have a lot of emotions so she dropped it. The house was her dream home so there was nothing to be upset about.

During one of her trips to D.C. Fitz put the plan in motion. When she got back she walked into her remodeled bedroom to the skylight.

Shocked wasn't even the world. Fitz came in the room laughing at her expression. He told her that he loved the idea when she showed it to him. He just had to wait to get her out the house to get the project done. Just another reason why she loved him so much.

Olivia brought herself back to the present. She looked up at her husband who looked content and happy.

Olivia moved her head to Fitz's chest. She said, _"Becoming a mom has been more than I ever anticipated. Seeing them grow and learning new things has been nothing short of amazing. Watching them at their birthday parties with nothing but joy in their eyes makes me proud. We gave them the chance they deserve."_

Fitz kissed her forehead,_ "You're right. It is different when you become a parent. Then we adopted, but it is still one of the best decision I ever made. Claire's birthday was fun because she is just a happy baby. Especially since the surgery so it is wonderful to see her living and enjoying things. I love to hear her laugh. I can never get enough of it. Marissa is..."_

Olivia said,_ "Marissa is you. She loves life. She loves to have fun. She is going to be the type where not much gets her down."_

Fitz laughed,_ "Okay well personality she is like me, but she is the most fashionable two-year old I have ever met. I never thought dresses and shoes would be so important to a toddler."_

Olivia fell out laughing. He was right. She had created a monster and didn't know it, but she wouldn't change it.

Olivia agreed, _"My mom and Nana always put me in matching dresses and shoes. The ribbons in my hair matched my clothes. I have to be the same way with my girls."_

Fitz nodded, _"I love my girls but at some point we are going to have to bring some blue in here."_

Olivia looked up, _"You know next month I must have my IUD removed. It has been a year. I was thinking about just letting nature take it course."_

Fitz sat up and looked at Olivia, _"We can do that, but nothing changes for us. No stress. We are not ruining our marriage over having a biological child. Whatever happens we will accept. We already said we wanted to adopt again down the road."_

Olivia caressed his face,_ "You're right I do want to adopt again, but I want to try to have at least one biological child. If it doesn't happen I'm fine with it, but I want to know I tried. I have read and researched this. I went and had a complete work up done. I am still fertile. I just want to try."_

Fitz pulled her into his lap, _"Okay baby we will try, but for now let's practice."_

Olivia agreed and they spent the night practicing. When they finally couldn't go another round they pulled the cover over them. As Olivia went to sleep she prayed that she would get pregnant, and give Fitz a little boy.

**A/N-So Olivia came back and went full steam ahead. It caused some minor problems, but they worked it out. The girls continue to grow. They are finally about to head into unchartered territory as Olivia attempts to get pregnant. Up next, a potential client calls up that could cause major problems. How will the couple handle it?**


	17. Time Brings Change

The last six months had been busy but rewarding for Fitz & Olivia. The couple worked hard to make changes at their offices to take some of the workload off their plate which in return relieved their stress.

It had done wonders not only for them, but their teams. Everyone loved their new responsibilities and the opportunity to learn more. They were compensated for their new roles.

Fitz was doing well with the medication that he was given to treat his heart condition. The fact that he wasn't dealing with as much stress made a lot of difference. Fitz made sure to work out more, and he cut out a few things from his diet.

Claire & Marissa were becoming well-rounded kids. They loved their parents and their parents loved them. They enjoyed learning new things and caught on quickly. Marissa enjoyed playing dress up just as much as she loved being outside playing. She would play soccer with her daddy, but their new thing was tennis. They could play and watch tennis for hours. Claire was just happy. She loved her sister and would try to do anything that she did.

Gia was finally able to get her transplant three months ago. It was touch and go for a moment, but she ultimately pulled through, and was slowly getting back to her old self. She loved Claire & Marissa as much as she loved Mia. She would protect those girls with her life, and enjoyed spending time with her godparents and god sisters.

After Fitz got sick & they had their small disagreement Olivia made a lot of changes that made her a better wife, mother, and business woman. She learned that it was okay to depend on people. She wasn't alone anymore. She became closer to Abby. Her relationship with Fitz was stronger than ever because she finally accepted that she was enough, and if things didn't go according to plan they would figure it out. She was able to look in the mirror and really say that she loved the woman who was staring back at her.

For the last three months Olivia had assisted on a Senate campaign. The media gave the woman no chance. Her husband had cheated on her, she had no real bond with her children, and she wasn't connecting with the people. Everyone told Olivia to walk away, but Fitz. He told her to go with her gut, and if her gut told her to try then she should. If the senator didn't win it didn't make her a failure because she tried. She could add it to her resume.

Since the candidate was from Maryland Olivia spent the last two months living in their D.C. home with the kids and Martha. Fitz would fly out often to see his wife and kids. He supported Olivia from the moment she accepted the job.

Olivia, Tom, and Lauren pulled it off at the end. The senator won but Olivia also helped the family mend. Olivia had the now Senator-Elect bring her kids on the trail, and not just for the optics. She made her campaign manager carve out time for them to spend together as a family. Olivia was selective about when the cameras were allowed. It also didn't hurt that Olivia had Claire & Marissa with her a couple of days of week without Martha. Olivia didn't want to overwork Martha. She made sure that Martha got time to go visit her son and grandchildren. She also got to visit her siblings, and Olivia insisted that Martha invite her family to D.C.

Olivia & the firm were talked about on every news segment since the Senator won. The senator praised Olivia not only for helping her win, but showing her that her family mattered more than the seat. You could see the transformation, and she earned the respect of her peers. Olivia was happy that she went with her gut, and that Fitz had supported her every step of the way. It showed her that with good open communication she could thrive in her personal and professional life.

Olivia was taking a break since she had been running non-stop, but she had to go to the office to finish up some paperwork. She also had a meeting with a potential client. If she accepted the case she was going to have Tom be the lead on it.

She was ready to see her husband who she had not seen in the flesh for the last two weeks, but the person had requested a meeting right around the time that Fitz got sick. She held off and then she took on the Senator so when they received another request Lauren brought it to her attention and she agreed to the meeting.

Typically she would read and get background on who she was meeting, but the girls wanted to play. Although they were with her she had not been able to spend quality time with her so they were clingy which was fine with her.

The girls allergies were really bad now that it was spring so Claire was glued to Olivia since they were not feeling their best. She told Martha she would take them to the office with her.

When they arrived Marissa went over to Lauren and climbed in her lap. Lauren kept coloring books and books for her to learn animals and shapes at her desk.

Olivia was fortunate because her team helped her when it came to the girls. Claire was not getting down.

Olivia was running a few minutes late so the client was already in Olivia's office. She walked in and apologized for being late. When she heard the person say that's fine she turned around. She thought she was seeing a ghost. _"What was he doing here?"_

Olivia said, "_Jake what are you doing here?"_

Jake smiled, _"I'm your potential client. "_

_"That still doesn't explain what are you doing here. I didn't read the file in detail, but you were not the name of the file."_

Olivia sat down and sent a text. She hoped that they got it in time. It only took a couple of seconds for her to receive a response.

Jake said, _"No my brother set it up. I knew you would never see me, and he isn't aware we use to date."_

Olivia nodded, "_You are right. I wouldn't have taken a meeting with you."_

Claire whispered, "_Mommy ungry..."_

Olivia smiled, "_Go sit at your table and mommy will get you a snack."_

Claire jumped down and went over to her table.

Marissa comes running into her office at the same time. Lauren was trying to catch her. Olivia told her it was fine. She had her.

Marissa asked, "_Mommy, may I have crackers and juice?"_

Olivia nodded, "_Go sit with Claire and I will bring it over to you."_

Olivia told Jake to give her a moment.

Olivia got the kids squared away while Jake watched. He was shocked. He didn't know Olivia had kids. A friend of his brother told us about Olivia opening up a firm in D.C., and she was said to be one of the best fixers in the business. He had been off the grid for a while so he had not kept up her. Actually he was shocked to hear she was in D.C. He assumed she left Fitz or rather he left her.

Olivia returned to her desk and faced Jake, "_So what can I do for you, why are you here?"_

Jake said, _"I went in business with my brother and we took some kickbacks. The people we were dealing with are blackmailing us. I need help before they take away everything that my brother and I have worked for."_

Olivia laughed, _"Why me because I remember the last thing you said to me. You told me that I was a nobody. Fitz would never want me, and I would never make it in their world. Did you see the name of the firm when you walked in?"_

Jake nodded,_ "I did. I noticed that you still work for the Grants. It looks like they pay you well. So what happened he dumped you after you had his kids."_

"_No bastard I never dumped her. She was too good for you, but I will never be in the same league as my wife. We didn't post announcements, but we are married. I see you have met our two beautiful children Claire & Marissa. Now I am waiting to hear why you had the balls to actually show back up, and ask my wife for help."_

Jake looked at Olivia's hand and sure enough there was a huge engagement ring and wedding band on her finger.

Jake asked, "_So you are married?"_

Olivia grinned, _"I am happily married. I know it is a shock, but he married the woman who looked like a crack addict after all. Turns out that surviving cancer, going through breast reconstruction, and getting healthy again was a major turn on for him. So he proposed to me with the help of our daughter, and months later I had the wedding of my dreams. Oh, he gave me this firm before we were married. Now I have the life I always wanted. Oh my name is Olivia Grant."_

Fitz came over and kissed his wife, "_Hi baby I missed you. How are you?"_

Olivia smiled, _"I'm good. The girls are a little cranky. Their allergies are acting up. Do you mind taking them to your office? Once I'm done I thought we could head home and spend some quality family time together."_

Fitz nodded, "_Sounds good. If you need me call me."_

Olivia smiled,_ "I got this..."_

Fitz grinned.

Once Fitz left with the kids she turned to Jake who was still wrapping his head around everything that Olivia just said.

Jake tried to apologize, but Olivia stopped him._ "Don't say sorry for something that you meant. You meant what you said that day. I'll be honest enough to tell you that I believed you were right, but my husband showed me that he was a real man and not a bitch baby like you. I'll admit I know that I am one of the best fixers, but there is not enough money in the world for me to help you with shit. Good luck to you. I wish you well."_

Jake was about to speak again when Olivia stopped him, _"Let me be clear. I'm not mad at you. Actually I want to thank you. If you hadn't thrown me away like yesterday's garbage I would have never been picked up and treated like a queen. Without you doing the things you did I would not be sitting here. I would be married to you while you were cheating on me with any woman who had a pulse, and that is only if I survived fighting cancer alone. You were selfish then, and you are selfish now. You have the audacity to walk into my office asking me for help. You have no concern about my emotional well-being deciding when to insert yourself into my life. Today is the last time though, because the next time I will ruin you. You will wish you never met with me."_

Jake laughed,_ "So you have balls now. Come on Olivia. No one ever turns down money. Don't be stupid."_

Fitz was watching. Huck had installed a camera in Olivia's office for security reasons. He knew that Olivia wanted to handle Jake, but he was losing his patience. He forced himself to sit there. Olivia was a big girl.

Olivia turned around and it was clear the tone had changed. Fitz actually became nervous as he looked at Olivia's face. Jake was no longer smirking. He had never seen this Olivia.

Olivia spoke with nothing but venom in her voice, _"Stupid is a word you shouldn't use to describe me, but since you did I'll go there. I was stupid to ever give you the time of day. I was stupid to ever sleep with you. I was stupid to ever say yes that I would marry you. I was stupid to ever listen to you, but now Jake you are the stupid one. You see I sealed the deal that got us this office. I am the formidable Olivia Grant and I can and will bring you to your knees. I am not the woman who had nobody but you. I am now a wife, mother, daughter, godmother, and friend to many. I can chop you off at your knees. I can ruin you before you have the chance to walk out this door with the press of a button so you are the fucking moron that has the audacity to walk in the office of a fixer and threaten her and call her out of her name. I am not the same woman you met in Vermont. Your words don't matter. You are not my man. You are not my friend. You walked in here knowing I didn't want to help you. You planned this little attack using words, because it worked for you last time. The game has changed. You fucked with the wrong one. What you will do is walk out of my office and forget you ever knew me. If I have to repeat myself I will ruin you myself."_

Jake said, _"Come on Olivia. I'm sorry. Can we work something out? This is business."_

Olivia laughed and stepped up to him, _"Oh I know you are sorry. Even if you were the last client on this earth I wouldn't take you. If the guys who you screwed over walk in I would take their case for free. I'm going to show you better than I can tell you that you don't rule shit. My father has told you to stay away. My husband has warned you, and you didn't listen. I'm hoping third time is a charm. I know a guy. Actually I know several. When you cross me I fight back and win. Ask the woman who tried to use my husband. She is in a 6x6 for the rest of her life. I can make sure that you join her. I don't like you, and I would never help the person who tried to steal my joy for kicks. Now I haven't seen my husband in two weeks, and he has needs that I have to take care of. My children miss their mother so I'm done wasting time with you. If you're smart you will walk away and pretend you never walked in this office. If you are stupid you will try me, and I will show you how stupid I really am."_

Jake was stunned. He didn't know who this woman was. Physically she looked the same. Actually she looked better, but she wasn't the woman he was with. It was game over. He turned and walked out of her office, and hoped that she would keep her word if he left her alone.

Fitz slowly made his way to Olivia's office. He was glad he sat there and let her handle it. She needed to know her own strength, and he hoped she realized what she said was true.

Olivia could feel him in the room, _"I'm more than okay. I have you, the kids, family, friends, and a good career. He has no say in my life. I am grateful that I took the opportunity to help the Senator, but now I'm ready to focus on my husband's and children's needs."_

Fitz smiled and Olivia ran into his arms, _"I'm just so proud of you and happy that I'm your husband. I get to see your brilliance up close and personal. I'm in love with you and I'm happy that you now see the wonderful person that you are. The girls were asking for you so let's get out of here."_

Olivia nodded. She grabbed her purse and the diaper bag and walked out. Claire ran over to her.

Claire held her arms out, "_Mommy up peez.."_

It was so cute to hear her talk. In the past Olivia was all about her career, but now she cherished moments like these with her girls.

They headed home and spent an afternoon playing and relaxing with the girls. That night It was time for the adults.

Fitz fixed them a bubble bath where they relaxed and talked about anything and nothing like old times. He brought her a glass of wine, but she said that she was fine. He noticed that she didn't drink her glass a wine a day like she used to.

Fitz asked if everything was okay.

Olivia smiled, _"It is baby. I don't know I just don't have the desire to have it as much. Wine use to be my friend, my lover, my everything. Now I don't need it and my body is telling me that."_

Fitz understood. He didn't drink scotch that often anymore. When they were celebrating or sometimes for dinner, but his need for it had changed as well.

Fitz was washing Olivia and he told her "_Babe your breast feel larger. I like it. When did that happen?"_

Olivia shrugged, "_In the last month I gained a couple of pounds, but it is because I wasn't cooking at all. I was eating on the go and not exercising much. The end results are my hips are a little wider so enjoy it, but once I get back to my normal routine it is going away."_

Fitz shrugged, "_Okay but personally I like it. You aren't fat. It is in all the right places. Either way you are sexy to me."_

Olivia blushed. It was a comfort to know that he still found her desirable. She thought from time to time if she got pregnant would he still feel the same way.

Fitz whispered, _"Yes I would still feel the same way. That's why I want you to know that I think that the couple extra pounds are sexy. If you were pregnant and carrying our child I would want you even more because of the sacrifice you are making to carry our baby, and the miracle it represents."_

Olivia leaned back and smiled. The couple had remained true to their promise. They didn't change anything in their sex life. The only difference was that Olivia was no longer on birth control. She & Fitz were tested. Fitz test all came back normal as well as Olivia. It showed that she was still fertile so it was just a matter of wait and see which was fine by them. Olivia had cycles now that she wasn't on birth control. It was an adjustment at first for Fitz, but he handled it in stride. She was thankful she already had her cycle so she could enjoy her time with Fitz.

Fitz definitely made up for lost time with his wife. After their bath they never made it out of the bathroom. It was something about watching his wife as he made love to her that turned him on. Actually it turned them both on.

As the night progressed it was Olivia who kept upping the ante. She couldn't get enough of her husband.

The shock came when she looked at him and said, _"Take all of me."_

Fitz looked at Olivia. He knew what she meant. Never had he thought of having anal sex with his wife. Honestly he didn't know why. It just seemed to be something that wouldn't interest her, and he was okay with that. Their sex life was more than fine.

Fitz was hesitant at first, but he could see that she wanted to try it so he got some lubricant and a condom. He took his time and made sure that Olivia could handle it. He wasn't one to brag but he wasn't a small man.

Olivia had to admit that it hurt like hell at first, but in the end it was great. All that mattered was that she experienced it with her husband and her husband only. After seeing Jake she wanted Fitz to have something of her that no other man had, and now he did. To Olivia it was well worth the pain.

The couple was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a late night snack. Olivia didn't know why she was starving, but then realized that she hadn't eaten a large dinner.

Fitz asked, "_It is time for your yearly check-up and I know that you get scans just to make sure that you are still cancer free. Do you want me to go with you?"_

Olivia looked up, _"I want to say no that I'll be fine, but honestly I would love to have you there. You keep me grounded and I don't worry about the petty stuff when you are around. When do you go for another checkup?"_

Fitz said, "_Well I'll be there because I don't want you to worry. You'll be fine. If they find anything then we will deal with it, but I believe you are fine. I had a check-up two weeks ago so I'm good for six months. Dad went with me so that you could concentrate on the campaign. Which by the way dad is more proud of his daughter than his son. I want to be jealous, but I can't"_

Olivia laughed, _"Why technically he is your dad?"_

Fitz shrugged, _"Yeah, but I'm blessed that my dad loves you the way that he does, and I feel the same way. I knew that everyone thought it was a bad idea for you to take her on, but I was proud of you for listening to your gut. Honestly her winning was not what impressed me the most. It was how that family came back together. She won because family matters in politics, and people could see she was sincere. It wasn't about the optics."_

Olivia was shocked, _"I wanted her to feel what I feel when Claire & Marissa rely on me. I love having a career, and doing something I love, but it doesn't beat being a mom and a wife. Being here with you in your shirt eating a snack with our girls upstairs happy and content is like winning the gold medal. I'm actually glad that Jake showed up at the office today."_

Fitz looked up,_ "Really why?"_

Olivia grabbed his hand, "_Because I got the last say. In his mind he still had control over me. He knew that I wasn't just going to help which is why he called me stupid. He tried to play on my emotions. I had to prove to myself and to him that he has no say in my life anymore. I have the control. Now I feel like I have my whole life under control. He is not lurking in the shadows anymore."_

Fitz said, "_I'm proud of you baby..."_

Olivia smiled, _"I'm proud of me too, but I couldn't have done it without you. I think you should be rewarded."_

Fitz looked at her to see what she meant. Olivia pulled his boxers down and slid down onto his cock.

She was riding him slow and deep. She would twerk her hips for added effect. It worked because she was driving Fitz wild, but he let her control the pace. He enjoyed her making love to him. He could feel it in her movements and see it in her eyes. The love she had for him was real and pure, and he couldn't ask for me. They eventually came together. Fitz carried his wife upstairs to their bedroom where he make slow sweet love to his wife.

Two weeks later they were back in Vermont. They made it to Dr. Jackie's office for Olivia's check-up.

They were now sitting in her office waiting for her to come in and give them the results. When she sat down she had a look on her face. It was clear something showed up on a test.

Olivia grabbed Fitz's hand. He rubbed her hand to let her know that he was there and they would be okay.

Dr. Jackie began, _"Guys I have all the results back. One of your test came back. I ordered an additional test, and I have the results."_

**A/N-Sorry but I'm going to stop there. It shouldn't take me so long to update. The pain is back at a manageable level again.**


End file.
